The Flirty Waitress
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: Law student Santana and best friend Quinn stop at Starbucks every morning for their daily coffee fix. A new girl starts working there who loves flirting with any woman she sees and Santana is no exception. Santana has a problem though; she has a girlfriend. How far will it go with the new girl and will it affect her relationship. [G!P Brittany]
1. Chapter 1

The Flirty Waitress

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I am having a really amazing sleep until I hear the doorbell ring. That bitch Fabray better not have forgotten her keys again and is waking me up at the crack of dawn just because she decided to stay out all night. Quinn Fabray's my best friend and roommate, sometimes she can be a right pain in the ass but deep down we love one another. The doorbell rings again and I feel a warm body behind me pulling me close and groaning and I can't help but smile thinking of my beautiful girlfriend. I decide to ignore the door and relax back into my girlfriend's embrace, whoever is at the door whether it be Quinn or not they are not getting me up. Its Quinn's fault if she has forgot her keys so she will have to deal with it and if it isn't Quinn then I am sure they can come back later. The doorbell rings another twice before my phone buzzes so I decide to check the phone in case it is related to the person at the door.

**From Grace: Baby, I'm at your front door. Let me in babe, its freezing. Love ya, xxx**

I immediately sit bolt upright in my bed, if my girlfriend Grace is at my front door then who the hell is the naked body behind me that I have wrongly assumed was my girlfriend. I slowly turn round and see blonde hair on the pillow next to mine, I know it is not Quinn because the hair is too long so who is…..shit, that's Brittany; The flirtatious waitress from Starbucks and the university student bar. Suddenly all these memories from last night start flooding back, I went out for a few drinks from some of the girls from class and when we went to the student bar, Brittany started chatting me up. Quinn and I first met her when she started in Starbucks, every morning I go in there for my daily coffee fix and from the moment Brittany started working she got a reputation for flirting with woman, no matter their age. I was no exception to this even though I told Brittany I was spoken for.

**From Grace: Santana I know you are in there, open the fucking door babe xx**

"What on earth do I do?" I say, not meaning it to be said aloud. Brittany slowly wakes up.

"Can you make the noises stop?" she asks before shifting in the bed slightly giving me a full view of the extent of her nakedness. 'Yup, she is not wearing a damn thing besides a cheeky smile.' I mentally curse myself, I know for a fact I must have had sex with her because I really cannot think of any other reason for why she would be naked in my bed. "The only noises I want to hear are your moans when I am pounding into you all night long." I glare at the blonde, did I mention that Brittany has a little something extra between her legs, if I didn't then I am saying it now, she was born with a penis. Brittany is not ashamed of it in any way whatsoever and neither she should be, everyone is who they are and shouldn't let anyone get them down if they may be different from others.

**From Grace: I'm going to break this door down if you do not open it this second. I know you are** **pissed at me but refusing to let me inside is a little immature don't you think? xx**

"Someone clearly wants your attention and no I am not talking about Britt junior, although she did have fun last night" Brittany says smirking. "Want me to get rid of whoever is at your door?" Brittany asks after the doorbell goes another time followed by rapid banging.

"No!" I shout a little too loud.

"You don't want anyone to know I am here do you" Brittany says smiling. "It's not the girlfriend is it?" she asks and I glare. "I bet you it is, how would she feel if she saw me naked in your bed honey?"

"It doesn't matter how she would feel because she isn't going to see you in my bed" I state harshly.

"Is that so?" Brittany asks menacingly. "I don't think she is going to leave your door judging from the amount of times she has wrung the doorbell so you are going to have to let her in and I am not prepared to jump out a 5th floor window so when you let her in I will inevitably be here babe."

"Firstly don't call me babe" I state before throwing Brittany's clothes at her "and secondly get dressed and hide."

"Hide where darling?" Brittany asks laughing.

"Anywhere that Grace won't see you" I say as I hurriedly get dressed. "As soon as I preoccupy her in the kitchen you sneak out the door and leave and while you are at it don't bother coming back."

"I am hurt, you used me for sex" Brittany says feigning hurt.

"Brittany do as I say for heaven's sake" I say annoyed to which she gets dressed.

After Brittany and I both hurriedly got dressed I rushed to the front door and Brittany hid somewhere. I don't know where but I don't care as long as Grace doesn't see and Brittany leaves the first chance she gets. I swing the door open. "Sorry, I was in a deep sleep" I try to say convincingly, hopeful that Grace has bought my lie.

"Baby I am sorry about yesterday" she apologies. "I know we had planned to go out for weeks but Riley really needed my help. I promise not to bail again for a friend" Grace tells me. She and I were meant to go out for a meal last night but she cancelled last minute because her best friend Riley needed help with one of his assignments. At the time I was a little pissed but I know Grace didn't mean to hurt me and I honestly didn't sleep with Brittany to get back at her, in fact I'm not even sure why I slept with Brittany, I don't really remember much of last night to be honest.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have acted so silly" I say. "I know you were just being kind to a friend, I just really wanted to spend time with you so I'm sorry too" I say and Grace kisses me before we break away and hug. As we hug I watch Brittany head out the front door breathing a sigh of relief, Grace definitely couldn't see her there from the way we were hugging.

"How about I make us some breakfast and we can have a lazy Sunday together on the couch, my university work can wait, my girl's more important" Grace suggests and I nod before watching Grace disappear into the kitchen. I sprint to my bedroom to see if there are any signs of Brittany being there, I know it would be just my luck that Brittany left a bra or earring or something. I scan the room quickly and everything seems in order, wait did Brittany tidy up in here. I shake it off before I head for my bedroom door when I see a piece of paper on the floor.

**Thanks for last night sexy, Britt junior and I are thoroughly looking forward to repeating last night with you. See you tomorrow when you stop by for your daily coffee, Brittany xx**

I am going to kill her, what if Grace had seen the note. I make a mental note to have a good talk with Brittany tomorrow before I slip the note in the shredder, erasing it from my apartment and from my head. Today I need to focus on Grace and how I can make it up to her for being such a bitch. Grace and I have only been together for about six months officially, it started off as casual before we both agreed that it was time to take the next step and become girlfriends. We say stuff like we love one another but we've never actually admitted if either one of us is in love with the other. I've never been in love before so I don't know if what I feel is love or not. What I do know is that what I done last night was not acceptable, I really really like Grace and I know I care for her deeply and I can see myself being with her in the future. I don't want to put all the blame on Brittany for last night or make myself out to be completely blameless but I've never strayed from Grace before and I was a little upset that Grace was hanging out with her ex, Riley is her ex-boyfriend you see so sometimes I get a little too jealous, shall we say. I'm not a jealous person by nature but I do have to admit when I got with Grace I did become a little more… anxious shall we say.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lopez, if you want to grab a coffee before class then I suggest we get a move on" Quinn says.<p>

"Geez, I'm coming Quinn. Give a girl some time to put her boots on" I reply.

"I think I will join you for a coffee" Grace tells us. "It's nice to have something to heat you up during these cold mornings so I may as well join you for a hot beverage plus it will wake me up a bit, I'm so tired."

"Santana keeping you up all night was she?" Quinn asks while winking.

"Mind your own business Q" I say. Quinn is one nosy bastard when it comes to relationships, I guess it is because she doesn't have one of her own so she puts all her interest into other people."

"I think we should sleep at my apartment tonight babe" Grace tells me. "Your bed plays havoc with my back, I have no idea why you bought such a hard bed. It's agony for my bones."

"Ladies please let's hurry, I can't afford being late to class again and since we must make a stop at Starbucks then we have to leave, like now" Quinn says walking out the door. "Remember to lock the door."

After just under ten minutes we arrive at the university campus Starbucks. "You're joking" I hear Grace say.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Class is cancelled today, our professor has taken ill" Grace answers.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I ask. "I wasn't really in the mood for university today anyway so now I have the day off."

"It's bad because Quinn and I now have three hours to wait until our next class" Grace answers. Quinn and Grace are both studying psychology and I am studying law so our schedules differ however we do all share one of the same classes; 'Psychology and Law' would you believe it, which was scheduled this morning.

"Let's just sit in Starbucks for a bit then, we can grab a coffee and a pastry and eat it there instead of getting a to-go coffee" Quinn says. It does sound like a good idea but there is one problem, Brittany is probably working today so I don't really want to have to deal with her.

"You coming baby?" Grace asks from the doorway and I nod. Let's hope Brittany is on a break or doesn't start her shift until later. We all walk up to the counter and wait in line, so far so good because I don't see Brittany anywhere so fingers crossed.

I guess luck wasn't on my side today because as soon as we reach the front of the queue Brittany appears. "Good morning ladies, what can I get for you?" she asks, smiling sweetly.

"Can I get a blueberry muffin and a classic hot chocolate please?" Quinn asks and Brittany nods.

"I will take a toffee nut latte please with a plate of fruit toast" Grace says.

"Certainly" Brittany replies. "And for you gorgeous?" Brittany says addressing me.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Grace says. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

"Chill" Brittany says. "Pain Au Chocolat and gingerbread Latte is it Santana?" Brittany asks and I nod. I am pretty predictable when it comes to Starbucks, I order the same thing every time I go. "Your order won't be two minutes, are you paying separate or all together?"

"I'm paying for the three orders" Grace says shortly. Clearly my girlfriend isn't a fan of Brittany. I don't think they have met before because Grace doesn't normally join Quinn and me here because she isn't as much of a lover of coffee as we are.

"No problem, cash or card?" Brittany asks.

"Cash since I am blatantly holding it in front of you" Grace replies cheekily.

"Ok then" Brittany says taking the cash from Grace. "You got a feisty one here Santana. Here was me thinking that you were single but all this time you have been dating this woman. I guess I will need to wait until you are single again."

"I don't really want to cause a scene here but Santana's my girlfriend so can you please respect that and refrain from making comments like that" Grace says.

"I'm just messing, I don't mean any harm" Brittany says. "If you want to take a seat I will bring your orders over." We all nod then leave Brittany and head over to a table.

"The audacity of that bitch, did you hear her" Grace says.

"It wasn't that bad" Quinn says. "It's not like she actually flirted with Santana or anything."

"Well she better watch her back because if I so much as catch her leering at my girlfriend or making flirty remarks then I will be all up in her face" Grace says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just an idea that popped into my head so hope you like it. I know it is pretty short but upcoming chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed/followed/favorited the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Enough of that ladies, Grace we need to go to class" Quinn says. "You can canoodle on your own time, we have lectures to get to and I'm sure there is something productive you could be doing as well Santana."

"Yeah whatever Quinn" I say before kissing Grace. "Bye babe."

"Bye Santana, come on Quinn" Grace says before she and Quinn leave. I decide to head to the toilet before I leave Starbucks.

When I walk out of the toilet cubicle I notice Brittany sitting by the sinks. "Hey babe" she says.

"I told you not to call me that" I say switching on the tap and washing my hands.

"How about a repeat of Saturday night?" Brittany asks. "I heard your girlfriend is at class just now so how about we go to back to your place when my shift is over and Britt junior and you can become reacquainted, what do you say?"

"I say that I have a girlfriend and I have no intention of cheating on her" I say.

"You've already cheated on her so I would say cheating once is worse than cheating twice" Brittany says smiling. "Come on baby, Britt junior misses you." I dry my hands before heading to the door.

"Bye Brittany" I say then leave. I'm not going to lie and say Brittany isn't hot because I know she is but I have a girlfriend who I am very much committed to. The other night was just a moment of weakness, I had too much to drink and I was annoyed that my girlfriend was spending time with an ex rather than with me. Brittany really shouldn't have tried to seduce me, as far as I am aware Brittany wasn't as drunk as me and she knew I had a girlfriend so any normal person in her position would make sure I got home ok then put me to bed not take me to bed and have sex with me all night long. I know Brittany's type, they are all about getting themselves off and to hell with the consequences that come with it.

* * *

><p>"Hey honey, I'm home" Quinn shouts when she comes in the door.<p>

"Hey" I say, lifting my head from the textbook I was looking at. "How was class?"

"Boring" she answers. "Have you been studying all day or have you been out and about?"

"Studying" I reply. "Did Grace go home?" I ask. Grace doesn't live that far away from Quinn and I, maybe twenty minutes or so but I think it is better that we live separately because we haven't been together that long and we are still only young. The thing about Grace and me is that we are pretty similar in some respects but drastically different in other. We're both very independent women so I think we would clash if we lived together and we would probably never agree on anything.

"Yeah she went home" Quinn replies. "She wanted to finish her assignment but said if she tried to finish it here you would probably distract her or something." I was thinking more the opposite way around, Grace usually distracts me from my work especially when she has no assignments to do and she is horny. Grace and I have always had a very sexual relationship which we both like but dislike when the other is too busy and not in the mood for sex. I'm not obsessed with sex or anything but I'm certainly not one of those people who would be able to go without it for more than a week, I'm a 21 year old girl, I do have needs.

"I'm going to get back to studying, let me know when you are ready for something to eat and I can whip us up some pasta or something" I say and Quinn nods before we both get back to what we were doing.

A few minutes later the doorbell goes. "I'll get it" Quinn says before walking to the door and opening it. "Oh….hey Brittany" I hear Quinn say which immediately gets my attention.

"Hey Quinn, I wondered if I left my bracelet here" Brittany says.

"I doubt it" Quinn says confused. "I don't think you have been here before, I didn't even know you knew where we lived."

"Did Santana not tell you?" Brittany asks as she invites herself inside the apartment.

"Tell me what?" Quinn asks.

"About Saturday night" Brittany says simply before looking at me and smirking. "Santana and I met when I was working in the university student bar, she was there alone so after I finished my shift we hung out and then I brought her home because she had a little too much to drink."

"Oh right, she never said" Quinn says before glaring at me. "So did you take your bracelet off when you were here or why was it not still on your wrist?"

"I took it off when we went to bed" Brittany says and I glare at her. How dare she think that she can just waltz in here and tell my best friend how I cheated on my girlfriend? "Since it was late Santana said I could sleep over so she let me sleep on the couch."

"That's right" I say. "Anyway you came here looking for a bracelet so let's have a look" I say, trying to hurry so Brittany will leave. "I will look in the bedroom, you two check out here."

Quinn laughs "You are wasting your time checking the bedroom, I thought Brittany slept out here on the couch?" Quinn says as I mentally curse myself, why would I even say that. I am just making matters worse for myself.

"I helped Santana to bed so it could have fallen off en route, it doesn't have a very good clasp on it so it falls off all the time" Brittany says and Quinn nods. "Maybe someone could check the bathroom" Brittany says to which Quinn says she will check there so she disappears leaving Brittany and I alone. "I haven't really lost my bracelet" Brittany tells me before showing me it hanging from her wrist so I scowl at her. "I needed an excuse to come and see you in case you were not alone so it paid off since Quinn is here."

"Brittany this has to stop" I say. "Saturday night was a mistake, I should never have slept with you. I have a girlfriend who I care for so deeply and I honestly think I have a future with. I can tell that you are a decent girl but you can't keep going after people who are not available and turning up here unannounced just makes things awkward for me. No one can know about what happened the other night and I would love it if you could respect that and stop making things hard for me."

"I can't help it, Britt junior gets hard all on her own for you so it's not me that is making _things_ hard for you, they get hard on their own" Brittany says smirking. What a pathetic line. "I couldn't help that I woke up this morning in discomfort because Britt junior wanted you so she was bold up right, it took me thirty minutes thinking of you to get her down. I hurt my arm pumping so fast."

"Can you keep your voice down" I scold. "Quinn is not far away and these walls are poorly insulated so if you talk any louder then she will find out what we did and that can never happen."

"If I promise to keep my mouth shut and not saying anything to anyone about the other night then you need to do something for me in return" Brittany says.

"Ok, I will" I say.

"I want another night with you" Brittany says simply. "One more night of pure, hot, passionate sex and I won't tell a single person what we done the other night nor will I try it on with you again."

"No way" I say determined. "I don't mind buying you breakfast for a week or coffee for a month or something like that but I refuse to pay you back with a sexual favour.

"Fine" Brittany says. "I guess you will just need to get used to Britt junior and myself spontaneously coming to visit you when we feel like it" Brittany says smiling before planting an unexpected kiss on my lips and heading for the door. "Bye Quinn" Brittany shouts as she leaves making Quinn appear back in the living room.

"Did she get the bracelet?" Quinn asks and I nod, telling her that she found it down the side of the couch cushion. I know it's another lie but I just can't tell Quinn the truth, I've probably made things worse for myself but it's just going to have to be this way because I can't tell anyone the truth, ever. I am brought out of my thoughts when the front door opens again, praying to god that Brittany is not returning to make things even more worse than they are. My heart is already pounding in fear.

"Hey" Grace says as she enters. I breathe a huge sigh of relief, its only Grace. "I just passed that blonde bimbo in the corridor, that flirty waitress." My heart sinks again, what if Brittany insinuated something to Grace or worse told her about Saturday night. "I really hate the bitch and I don't even know her. Do you know what she just said to me?" Grace asks and I shake my head nervously. "She said 'your girlfriend looks hot tonight, if you don't bang her I will.' The cheeky bitch, how dare she threaten to sleep with my girlfriend if I don't? It's disgusting talking like that and how the heck does she know where you live or how hot you look tonight."

"She was here a minute ago" Quinn says and I glare but she doesn't pay any attention. "Brittany lost her bracelet that she was wearing the other night so since she and Santana came back here on Saturday night Brittany assumed it might have been here, which it was so she came to look for it." I could slap Quinn right now, she really didn't need to say that. "Apparently Santana was trashed so Brittany did the responsible thing and brought her home before sleeping on the couch because it was so late."

"Why were you hanging out with her babe?" Grace asks. "She's clearly into you so I would appreciate if you didn't spend time with her alone, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust her. Its fine if you see her at Starbucks or the student bar but don't deliberately isolate yourself with her or bring her home." I can't help the guilt that soars through my body about the other night, Grace can't know about this but how the heck can I prevent Brittany from spilling the beans because there is no way I am cheating on my girlfriend again, you have no idea the hurt it would cause.

"I was just drunk and Brittany offered to walk me home" I say. "I won't be hanging out with her again so you don't need to worry."

"Good" Grace says. "She is not the sort of person you want to be getting familiar with or something bad will happen." If only she knew what already happened, how could I let myself be so stupid? Brittany is not my type at all, I've never dated someone like her before and I don't mean because of the extra appendage, I mean someone as flirtatious and full on not to mention cocky, again I am not talking about her penis.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" I say as I slam my cell phone down on the counter in front of Brittany.<p>

"An iPhone" Brittany says smirking.

"Correct smartass but I was asking about the number on the screen of the phone" I say, anger lacing my tone. You will never believe the fright I got this morning when I opened up my phone and flicked through my contacts to find my friend Bruce's number when I came across the name 'Best I Ever Had' with the contact id being a picture of Brittany's face. "Imagine if my girlfriend found that Brittany. You would have got me into so much trouble, can you not see that you are messing with serious problems here."

"Serious problems" Brittany spits. "Are you having a laugh right now?" Brittany says. "Having a problem that may affect some stupid silly relationship between two twenty year olds or however old the fuck you are is not a serious problem" Brittany says while pulling me to the side. "A serious problem is being a twenty three year old girl who graduated university at the top of her year and can't get a job anywhere so has to work in the university Starbucks in the day and the university student bar at night to earn just the bare minimum to keep herself afloat." I have to admit, I am a little taken aback by Brittany's words. "I am not saying relationships are stupid but I am saying yours is because if you even cared at all about your relationship then you wouldn't have cheated whether you were drunk or sober. If your girlfriend meant something to you then you would have been able to restrain yourself because I can assure you I in no way whatsoever took advantage of you and I barely even tried to seduce you."

"Brittany, I'm so sorry about your situation…" I start but Brittany cuts me off.

"I don't care, I only told you so you would realise that you are overreacting" Brittany says. "So now that we have got ourselves angry, do you want to go back to my house for some angry sex?"

"Ok wow" I say. "How can you make a big speech like that and then suddenly go back to being all suggestive?"

"I don't want to live my life dwelling on things" Brittany says simply. "I want to have fun and Saturday night was definitely fun so I would love a repeat, every time you walk in here it makes Britt junior twitch and seeing you angry was actually very sexy, I was semi-hard at the sight" Brittany tells me. "Don't tell me that it doesn't make your panties at least a little wet when you think of my big cock pounding in and out of you or my tongue deliciously circling your clit, I know you loved my balls in your mouth too."

"Keep. Your. Flaming. Voice. Down." I say slowly but seriously.

"Oh your anger made a little pre-cum escape there, how about we go into the toilets and you finish the job off properly" Brittany suggests winking.

"Ok then" I say catching Brittany by surprise. "You were right, I miss Britt junior as much as she misses me so let's do something about it" I say before leading Brittany into the female toilets and push her against the back of the door. We both lean in to start this off with a kiss but at the very last second I turn my head and whisper in Brittany's ear. "Never going to happen honey so I would quit while I was ahead" I say laughing at Brittany's look of disappointment before I leave the bathroom.

As I am walking to my class I receive a text.

**From Best-I-Ever-Had: you will succumb to my advances soon baby ;)**

**To Best-I-Ever-Had: I don't think so. I'm deleting your number btw.**

**From Best-I-Ever-Had: you can delete my number all you want, doesn't mean I won't still have yours babe**

**To Best-I-Ever-Had: Seriously, just leave me alone**

**From Best-I-Ever-Had: ok babe. Don't think of me too much when you are having sex with your girl. You owe her that much at least xx**

I take my seat in class next to my friend Mercedes. "Hey girl, what's wrong with you?" she asks.

"Nothing" I reply. "Just some girl getting on my nerves."

"An admirer perhaps?" Mercedes asks and I nod. "Did you make it clear that you have a girlfriend?" I nod again. "And she's still not leaving you alone?" I shake my head. "Don't keep nodding or shaking your head, give me a proper answer, you're making me think that there is something you are not telling me."

"That's because there is" I say. Mercedes and I have been friends for a long time, even though Quinn is my best friend, Mercedes is the one I feel that I can trust the most. "I cheated on Grace" I say causing Mercedes to gasp. "With the girl who won't stop flirting with me. Brittany, that's her name by the way, said that she would keep quiet if I slept with her again."

"Which you are not going to do, I hope" Mercedes says.

"Of course I'm not" I respond. "But Brittany seems like quite a daredevil. I don't think she would tell Grace straight out but I certainly wouldn't put it passed her to drop hints now and again."

"Oh dear" Mercedes says.

"she came over to my apartment last night claiming she left her bracelet there which then almost gave me a panic attack because Quinn was in and never even knew Brittany had been to the apartment before" I say. "She kept making vague comments like 'did Santana not tell you?' or 'I slept over at the weekend' which made things worse because it was like she was torturing me instead of just saying 'Santana let me sleep on the couch because we were both drunk the other night.' That would have made more sense."

"Do you want it to happen again?" Mercedes asks and I glare. "I meant do you feel attracted to the girl to the point where you could momentarily slip up and lose focus."

"I think she is incredibly hot I am not denying her that" I say.

"You're 21 Santana, if you find someone 'incredibly hot' as you put it, then I don't think it would be too hard for you to become distracted by another woman" Mercedes says. "I know you care for Grace but I don't think you are completely in love with her. I know you love her, I can tell but I wouldn't say you are head over heels for her."

"I'm committed to Grace" I say determined. "I can honestly say that I can see her in my future."

"I believe you and that may be true but not a lot of relationships start in university and last forever without a few glitches" Mercedes says. "I don't mean major glitches but when you are younger you are more carefree, maybe flirt more. I am not saying you would act upon anything but if you managed to cheat once then it is more likely you could be distracted again."

"My parents met when they were fifteen and are now forty-six and they have never broke up or cheated on one another or kissed someone else" I say. It's true my parents are just as in love as they were when they met. "So you can't really make your point justifiable."

"Ok so maybe I lied, I know some relationships do last without any hiccups" Mercedes says. "What I was trying to get across is that I know that won't be the case with you. I mean no offence but given your track record I don't think you will be able to commit to Grace for the rest of your life." That stung a little but I guess Mercedes is right because Grace is the longest relationship I have ever had. "There is nothing wrong with how you live your life, I am just saying don't try and lie to yourself because it will only make things worse."

"I love Grace and I am not going to let Brittany's advances get the better of me" I say. "I made one mistake and I have regretted it ever since so I won't be repeating my errors."

"Good" Mercedes says.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks now since Brittany and I slept together. I haven't seen Brittany for over a week, one of the other waitresses in Starbucks informed me that she had some holidays to take so she wouldn't be back until the next Tuesday which happens to be today. I think Brittany has got the message because even though she hasn't been around to flirt with me she hasn't text me either which is good. Mercedes being the nosy bitch that she is has decided to join Quinn and I this morning for breakfast, she claimed it was because she hadn't been to Starbucks in so long but I secretly know it is because she wants to see who this Brittany girl is for herself because I stupidly told her Brittany was expected to be back at work today.<p>

"Is that her?" Mercedes asks as the third waitress walks past our table. Since it was so busy in here Quinn told Mercedes and I to get a table while she went up and ordered for us all.

"No Mercedes" I say annoyed. "If I see her then I will tell you, ok."

"Ok, but just remind me what she looks like again" Mercedes says.

"Geez honey, you really do not listen" I say. "She's got blonde hair, blue eyes, around 5ft 8in and a really firm looking butt. All the waitresses that we have seen so far are dark haired" I say. "We don't actually know if she is working just now, the other waitress told me she would be back Tuesday but she could easily be working the evening shift and off this morning."

"My friend Gail dated a girl who worked here but I can't remember her name" Mercedes says. "Do you think it is the same woman?"

"I don't know, Brittany doesn't seem like the relationship type so if it was anything serious then I doubt it was her" I say. I am not saying Brittany wouldn't be able to have a relationship but judging by the way she acts around me and doesn't give a shit that I have a girlfriend then I am guessing she is more to do with the fun hook-ups rather than the serious relationships.

Just a few minutes later Quinn comes back over to the table. "They will bring our breakfasts over when they're ready so I've to just take a seat." I nod and then five minutes later our breakfasts arrive, being carried by no one other than….you guessed it; Brittany.

"Good morning ladies" Brittany says with a smile. "Who is having the smoked salmon and cheese bagel?"

"That's me" Mercedes says.

"I thought it would be, a smoked bagel for a smoking hot woman" Brittany says as she places the plate in front of Mercedes. I can't help but scoff at her pathetic attempt at flirting.

"The bacon breakfast bun?" Brittany says and Quinn nods. "I knew it would be bacon for the beautiful blonde" Brittany says giving a blushing Quinn her breakfast. I can't believe she is actually blushing at this. "Finally the sausage and cheddar breakfast sandwich with barbecue sauce must be for the saucy Santana, here you go gorgeous" Brittany tells me giving me my plate. "I will bring your coffees over in two seconds." Brittany then disappears.

"She's a nice girl isn't she?" Quinn says. "Hot too, did you see her ass? What I would give to just touch it."

"We get the message Quinn, she has a nice bum" I say and clearly I said it at the wrong time because now Brittany is smirking at the three of us.

"Were you ladies talking about my ass?" Brittany asks mischievously while sitting our coffees on the table.

"As if" I say. "Don't flatter yourself honey, your butt isn't that nice."

"You see Santana, I'm not sure you actually believe that because from what I remember about the other night is that you loved my ass" Brittany says. If I was ever allowed to gag someone it would be her. "You wouldn't stop staring at it. In fact I am pretty sure you kept feeling my bum on the way home."

"I have a girlfriend" I say. "So I highly doubt I was feeling you up."

"If we are being honest Santana, you do get a little handsy when you're drunk" Quinn says and I frown at her. "So what if you are a little touchy feely after a good drink, it doesn't mean you cheated on your girlfriend or anything."

"Yeah Santana, you didn't cheat on her did you?" Brittany says, smiling smugly again.

"Of course not" I say before glaring at Brittany. She is treading a thin line with me right now.

"Do you want to join us Brittany or are you not due a break yet?" Quinn asks.

"Join us" Mercedes says smiling. She's certainly changed her tune, Mercedes is supposed to be on my side.

"Are you sure that is ok?" Brittany asks to which Mercedes and Quinn nod. "Thanks ladies" Brittany says before sitting next to me, a little too close if I am being honest. After not even a minute Brittany did what I thought she would; she started caressing my inner thigh with her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I'm glad you guys like the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"What made you want to work in Starbucks?" Mercedes asks Brittany.

"Is it not obvious?" Brittany says. "To meet all these hot ladies, including you three gorgeous women. The three of you are beautiful in your own unique ways."

"I'm not even interested in women but I can't deny you make me blush a little, if that is even possible" Mercedes says.

"You definitely have a way with the ladies" Quinn says smiling, receiving a wink from Brittany. Am I the only one who doesn't find her flirting attractive at all? Sleazing over every woman she sees, it's disgusting. "I'm just going to use the toilet" Quinn says standing up.

"I need to go as well" Mercedes says, also standing up. That just fucking great, now I am going to be left alone with Brittany and her sleaziness.

"So baby, what's your plans for tonight?" Brittany asks once Quinn and Mercedes go to the toilet.

"Whatever they are they certainly don't involve you that's for sure" I say and Brittany fake pouts.

"Aw, I wanted us to get our sex on" Brittany says, inching closer to me if that was even possible, she's practically sitting on top of me. "I miss the feeling of your body under me or your delicious thighs squeezing the sides of my hips as you top me, your round perky breasts bouncing as you slide up and down on my cock, your wet heat dripping cum all over my balls, my hands stroking through your long luscious hair, tell me you don't miss that."

I shake my head. I don't think I could form an answer in words and if I tried I know it would come out all jumbled. I feel incredibly turned on right now but I can't let Brittany know that. Just when I think I can talk normally again Brittany prevents me, she slowly slides her hand up my thigh and under my skirt, reaching my panties where she casually presses two of her fingers against my clothed centre with her fingertips. "Brittany…don't" I say. "Don't do that here, in broad daylight at your place of work."

"Where can I do it then?" Brittany asks but doesn't give me a chance to answer. "I need to get back to my shift but I will see you later sexy" Brittany says before standing up. "I would suggest you do something about your panties, they are completely soaked through." Brittany then leaves the table just as Quinn and Mercedes come back.

"Is Brittany away?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, her break was over" I say.

"Aw that's a shame" Mercedes says. "I really like her. She seems like a fun kind of girl, maybe we should invite her to lunch one day. The four of us could make it a weekly tradition."

"Slow down there Mercedes" I say. I can barely cope with Brittany as it is, scheduling time with her would just make things worse. I don't even know if she can be trusted to keep the fact that we slept together a secret or not, I've asked her many times not to tell Grace but she never commits either way so I don't know whether to expect her to blurt it out or not. "We barely know her."

"Exactly so what better way to get to know her than spend time with her" Mercedes says.

"Quinn, do you mind getting me another coffee. One to go this time" I ask.

"Yes I would mind, get it yourself you lazy bitch" Quinn answers and I glare. "Fine, I will do it this time" she says and I smile. Quinn always gives in to me. Once Quinn leaves I grab Mercedes's pastry from her.

"Hey" she shouts.

"You can eat it in a minute" I retort. "What the hell were you thinking, suggesting we make weekly meetings with Brittany?"

"That she seems cool and it never hurts to have another friend" Mercedes replies.

"If I am being honest then yeah she does seem pretty cool but she's the girl I cheated on my girlfriend with" I say. "Would it be a good idea if I hung out with her again?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea if you had sex with her again, however innocently hanging out with her; I don't see a problem" Mercedes tells me and I guess she is right, I mean it is not like I am going to sleep with her again is it?

* * *

><p>"Hey baby" Brittany says when I open the door later that night.<p>

"What do you want Brittany?" I ask.

"Sex with you, in every which way possible on every surface possible" Brittany says before stepping inside the apartment. "I brought you a present" Brittany says giving me a small gift bag. At first I think she got me a gift to apologise for her behaviour but when I see the gift I realise that is not the case at all.

"Condoms" I say holding up a pack of them. "Why on earth have you gave me condoms? I don't wear them and neither does my girlfriend so they are no use to us."

"Yes babe but I need them for when we have sex" Brittany says. "I figured we could leave them here, save me bringing them every time I come over for some hot Santana and Brittany sex."

"Brittany what's it going to take for you to get the hint?" I ask. "I love my girlfriend so I am not interested in…" I get cut off when Brittany pulls me in for a kiss which I resist, shoving her away from me. "You can't do that" I shout. "I'm with Grace."

"Are you?" she asks. "Because I don't see her. All I see is a girl desperate to get off and a girl who pretends she doesn't want to have sex with me but deep down she really does, the latter being you." Brittany then moves to stand in front of me. "You're gorgeous and sexy Santana so can you not just let someone give you a really good night between the sheets."

"I can" I respond. "But that someone is my girlfriend. I'm not going to cheat on her again just because you want some meaningless sex. When we had sex, it was a mistake, it was amazing but still wrong so it cannot ever happen again."

"Fine" Brittany says heading towards the door. "I hope you don't regret that decision too much when you realise that night upon night having sex with Grace will never live up to the one night you had with me. I was the best you ever had babe and I was willing to give you better but I guess this is goodnight." Brittany then leaves. I don't really know how Brittany thinks she could give me better, that night was pretty amazing but she can't say it was the best I ever had because I've nothing to compare it to. When I have sex with Grace it is way different than to any other time I have had sex with someone, it's probably because I love her so I don't think there is even a thing as the 'best I've ever had.'

It's not long before I am immersed in a flashback of that night.

_"__Did you just touch my bum?" Brittany asks me, causing me to giggle like a school girl._

_"__Maybe" I say, stumbling in the front door of the apartment building. "I like your bum, it's very round and firm. I too have a great bum but it doesn't feel as good to touch as it does to touch another person's butt." We stop in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open. "Your bum is like a peach" I say, once again squeezing Brittany's butt cheeks. "I would love to spank it and then kiss it. You know actually I would so love to bite it."_

_"__Santana" Brittany says laughing as she pulls me into the elevator. "What floor are you on?"_

_"__The same as you, a linoleum one I think" I say, why would she ask me what type of flooring we are standing on, it's like so…random, you know?_

_"__I meant which floor of the building is your apartment on, which level?" Brittany says, laughing._

_"__5__th__floor" I respond. "That's the best floor, its where all the magic happens."_

_"__Is it?" Brittany asks. "I thought all the magic happens in my pants, my mistake."_

_I sluggishly push Brittany against the wall in the elevator before pressing my body against hers. "When you get me into my apartment I want you to put all that flirting you done earlier into practice to I see if you really do live up to your words" I whisper loudly in Brittany's ear. "You said you would love…. * Burbs*… you would love to lick my pussy so then do it, show me that you are not all talk."_

_"__As much as I would love to, because I really would I don't think it would be a good idea, you're too drunk" Brittany says and I can't help but smile._

_"__I knew you were just all talk" I say smiling. "You're scared aren't you, you're scared that you wouldn't be able to satisfy me because you know I am a very very sexual being, I need sex to be good like amazingly good and you're apprehensive because you feel pressured."_

_"__Baby you couldn't be more wrong, I am amazing in bed" Brittany says. "I just don't want you to feel like I took advantage of you…" I guess Brittany stopped talking because I grabbed her crotch._

_"__If you don't think you can handle a girl like me then you may as well leave now" I say. "I bet you are not that great in bed anyway" I manage to get out before Brittany shoves me against the wall and kisses me. It doesn't take long before she shoves her tongue in my mouth and kisses me gently. I thought kissing Brittany would feel different to this but she's actually a really good kisser._

_The elevator bell sounds indicating we have reached our floor. No sooner do the doors open and Brittany is rushing out of the elevator pulling me behind her, I don't know how she knows where my apartment is but she gets us there somehow. As soon as I unlock the door Brittany pushes me inside once again recapturing my lips in a heated kiss. As we kiss I can feel something hard poking my stomach, I know exactly what it is because it is sticking out under Brittany's dress around her middle. "You need to lose a heck of a lot of clothes babe" Brittany tells me as she begins an assault on my neck before kissing my lips again as she pushes me into a room._

_"__Wait…wait" I say as Brittany lies on the bed and pulls me with her._

_"__What?" Brittany says annoyed. Clearly she wasn't a fan of me stopping our kiss._

_"__This is Quinn's bedroom" I say._

_"__Tell me where yours is then" Brittany says sighing. "I have a massive boner here so the quicker we get to your bedroom the better." I point in the direction of my bedroom and the next thing I know Brittany is kissing me again before pushing me into the bedroom and removing our dresses leaving us just in our underwear. Brittany obviously got her panties specially made because they were like women's panties but with an adaption in the crotch area, obviously for her extra appendage. "Your boobs look awesome" Brittany says before pulling me on top of her and passionately kissing me before sliding her hand into my panties before plunging two fingers into my very wet entrance, pushing deeper as the seconds go by. Every time she curls her fingers inside me I can't help but moan, I don't think anyone has ever managed to make me feel this good. With every movement I feel my walls clench tightly around Brittany's digits to the point that I am almost begging for release. I think Brittany senses I am about to cum because she slowly pulls her fingers out of me and kisses me sloppily while arching her hips up to meet mine._

_I hate the feeling of our underwear preventing us from fully experiencing each other's bodies so I quickly remove my bra before sliding my panties down my legs, watching as Brittany tries to subtly lick her lips. "Lift your hips" I instruct Britany before ridding her of her panties and unhooking her bra. I go back to kissing Brittany before she flips us over. Brittany then attaches her mouth to one of my breasts, gently biting down on my nipple before giving the other breast the same treatment. "Do you have a condom?" I ask Brittany after she successfully manages to somehow work me up more than I already was._

_"__Maybe… I don't know" she says before kissing me lightly. "Are you taking contraceptive pills?" she place a kiss on my stomach._

_"__No" I reply just as Brittany kisses my hip bone. "I'm a lesbian" I say as if that is an obvious reason._

_"__So, doesn't mean you can't be on the pill, there is more uses for it than just to prevent pregnancy" Brittany says._

_"__Either find a condom or we don't do this" I say, getting frustrated by how turned on I feel and nothing is being done about it. Brittany hurries to her purse and empties it out on the bedroom floor. "Can you fucking hurry up?" I ask as I watch a naked Brittany root through her belongings._

_After a few seconds of silence Brittany rushes over to the bed and jumps on it. "I've found one, let's get our sex on" Brittany says before kissing me and pulling me on top of her. The longer we kiss the more I can feel Brittany's erection becoming more prominent so it's not long before I am almost begging her to put her dick inside me. I try to hurry Brittany up by rolling the condom down her shaft, causing her to moan and if I wasn't so turned on right now I would totally tease her further but I only have one thing in my mind; orgasming with Brittany's dick inside me. I know it is a bit selfish of me but I can tell by the look in Brittany's eye that she wants the same thing._

_After teasing my entrance with her dick, Brittany slowly slides it in eliciting moans from both of us. For Brittany being a girl, she certainly has a big cock. She slowly pushes it right inside me as far as it will go before she pulls it back out slightly, continuing that motion for a few seconds, quickening the pace as she picks up a rhythm. The last time I had sex that involved a penis was in high school and let me tell you, it was nothing compared to this. The angles Brittany manages to find to move her dick in such a tight space amazes me._

_"__Uh….oh god" I can't help but scream. My orgasm is fast approaching and I can tell Brittany is ready to come too. As soon as I feel myself going over the edge I just let go and let Brittany hold me as I orgasm. It's no surprise that Brittany is soon cumming too, thank god I made her wear a condom although it would have been amazing to feel Brittany's member inside me without the barrier. That wasn't the only condom we used and ruined._

It felt amazing the way Brittany and my body moved together. Brittany was so gentle which is something I am not used to, Grace likes sex when it is faster and a little rougher and I thought I did too until I experienced it with Brittany. She would constantly check that I was ok and she didn't make me feel like she was only doing it to get herself off. Something Grace and I are both guilty of doing. It never truly hit home what I did to Grace until the next morning. I was quite wild in high school but one thing I never did was cheat, if I was committed to them then I would solely only ever kiss or sleep with them. Grace means so much to me, I just wish I had never let myself slip. As time goes on the more I remember from that night and if I am being honest I wanted it more than Brittany did.

"Babe?" I immediately turn around to the source of the voice.

"Grace?" I say, sounding a little surprised and also guilty because of what I was thinking of not even a minute ago.

"Are you ok?" Grace asks me and I nod. "Good" she says before taking her jacket off. "Are you ready to watch this movie then?"

"What movie?" I ask.

"What one do you think?" Grace asks with attitude. "Have you actually been listening to me at all tonight?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You only just got here so there can't have been much to listen to."

"I've left you at least ten voicemails. It was urgent" Grace says.

"What happened, is someone hurt?" I ask.

"No" Grace says frowning. "Why would you think that?"

I can't help but laugh. "Grace you told me that you left me ten voicemails and it was urgent. Generally when someone acts like that then it insinuates that something is wrong or there is an emergency."

"Well there isn't an emergency per se but I am mad at you for forgetting about our date" she says.

"It's a movie and a frozen pizza, hardly big date material Grace" I say but Grace just ignores me and shoves the pizza in the oven before putting the DVD into the machine.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie I feel Grace's lips pecking at my neck. "Don't babe" I say. "Quinn is in her bedroom so it is not appropriate."<p>

"Since when has that ever bothered you?" Grace asks before straddling my waist. "Quinn knows what we get up to, I mean I don't suppose she thinks we just braid each other's hair or put makeup on each other. She will know we have sex."

"Yes but there's a different between knowing of something and actually seeing it for yourself so if you wouldn't mind can we just watch this fucking movie" I say, harsher than I intended.

"You're a right moody bitch tonight" Grace says. "Wasn't your time of the month last week?" I don't respond, I just glare at her before Quinn comes out of her room.

"I am going out, I met this guy yesterday and he suggested a drink tonight" Quinn says and I smirk at her. "I will be home Lopez before you get any ideas, you know I don't have sex on the first date."

"I beg to differ" I say. "To name a few that you have had sex with on the first date would be; Jason Isaacs, Trent Drinkwater, Karen something with big boobs, Andy something or other and Haley Thomas" I say. "That's only five of them, there must be at least eight or nine more."

"A bit pervy that you count is it not?" Quinn says.

"Just go on your date Fabray" I say and then Quinn leaves. "Bet you anything she has sex tonight" I say.

"Probably" Grace replies. "So what about me?"

"What about you?" I ask confused.

"Am I getting any tonight?" Grace asks.

"If by any, you mean sex then the answer is no" I say to which Grace just groans. "I'm not in the mood Grace" I say but clearly she doesn't like my answer because the next thing I know she is on top of me again, peppering kisses all over my face. "Don't, I mean it." Grace doesn't listen though. "For fucks sake Grace, I don't want to have sex with you" I say harshly.

"Fuck you" Grace spits before stomping off to my bedroom to sulk. It's not that I don't want to get intimate with my girlfriend, I just don't want to have sex with her so soon after recalling my night with Brittany. Once I clear that night and Brittany's perfectly naked body out of my mind then maybe Grace and I can get our sex life back to normal. I can't deny that I don't miss that aspect of our relationship because I do but I also can't help going over and over in my head what Brittany and I done.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Grace and I argued and things have not improved at all, in fact they have got worse. All she has done this week is moan and argue with me and tonight was no different. "I'm leaving" I state which earns me a glare from Grace. "University is stressful enough so I don't need you adding to my stress with your childish games, don't bother contacting me tonight because I won't answer." I've had enough of Grace at the moment, I really have. I can't cope with her constant childish tantrums and storming off.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asks with her hands on her hips. "Can we not have a mature conversation for once?"

"See you later" I say as I storm out and slam the door behind me. The only thing that will give me some relief from all this stress is sex and I know exactly where I can go to help with that.

"Hey there babe" Brittany says as I approach the bar of the student club, giving me her flirty smile.

"When do you finish your shift?" I ask loudly over the blaring music. No point in messing around, I may as well just get straight to the point.

"Not for another hour, why?" Brittany replies. "Looking for another amazing night with me" she asks smirking while raising her eyebrow. She probably doesn't even realise that that is exactly the reason that I am here.

"I was just asking" I say before plopping down on a stool next to the bar. "Get me a rum and coke while I wait please."

"Sure" Brittany says. "So what brings you here tonight?" Brittany asks as she fixes my drink. "I've not seen you in here for a while." I don't answer Brittany, instead I just lean across the bar and kiss her.

"Hurry up and finish your shift" I say before moving off my stool. "I'm going to the ladies room."

After using the toilet I exit the cubicle and find Brittany sitting next to the sinks, similarly to how she was sitting in Starbucks toilets the other day. "My shift is over now."

"I wasn't in there for an hour" I say as I wash my hands. "So you can't have finished already."

"I asked the boss if I could go home early and he said it was cool" Brittany responds. "I wasn't meant to be working tonight anyway."

I dry my hands on some paper towels before walking towards Brittany and standing between her legs. "Are you busy for the rest of the night?" I ask as I play with Brittany's necklace. Brittany just shakes her head. "How about showing a girl like me a good time?" I say suggestively before sliding my hands down Brittany's back and reaching the top of her butt. "I was a little drunk when we slept together so how about we do it again to see if it feels as good the second time around."

"Ok" Brittany says kissing me. "This time we do it on my turf, we go to my apartment where I won't be kicked out just because the girlfriend is banging on the door."

"Fine but don't mention Grace" I say. I just want to forget about Grace, she has pissed me off enough these last few days and it just gets me angrier each time I think of her. "Tonight is about you, me and pure no strings attached sex." Before I can even register that it is happening Brittany has hopped off the counter and dragged me out of the student bar.

The rest of the night is filled with nothing but Brittany and I moaning our way through numerous moments of passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think. The next chapter will be set in Brittany's POV and will also feature a solid friendship forming between Brittany and Mercedes and Quinn which doesn't sit well with Santana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the follows/favorites and reviews. I'm glad most of you guys like the fic. This chap will be taken from Brittany's POV.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Santana pushes me down onto the couch before getting on top of me and kissing me passionately. I don't hesitate to kiss her back because why would I, it's Santana 'sexy' Lopez. The more her tongue touches the roof of my mouth the more my dick twitches. I really need to get rid of these jeans because my cock feels like it is being suffocated, it's begging for Santana but my jeans are restricting it. I gently push Santana away so I can look her in the eyes before I pull her back in for another deep kiss.

It's not long before we are both lying on the cold leather couch, naked, kissing and caressing any area we can find on the other's body. I love it when Santana kisses my neck, her soft plump lips pressing against the side of my neck as her nose nudges my ear. I gently take one of Santana's nipples into my mouth when she detaches from my neck, sucking and biting gently down on the hard nub. I end up biting Santana's nipple too hard when I feel her suddenly squeezing the base of my cock, gently adding pressure every now and then before running her hand up and down the length gradually causing me to become hard.

"Someone's desperate" Santana says playfully, spreading the pre-cum over the head of my cock. "I didn't plan on doing this so you could just blow your load immediately before we even get started."

"Don't worry about that baby" I say, flipping us over intending for me to be on top but the couch proved too small because we suddenly ended up on the floor. Santana then gets on top of me again, pinning my hands above my head to the carpeted floor. I could easily free myself from the hold but I decide against it out of curiosity to see what Santana's plan is.

Santana seductively lowers her body towards mine, inching her lips closer and closer to my cock with every passing second before she casually slips a condom on my hard member after biting the packet open. After sliding the condom on I feel Santana's lips kiss my dick before she readjusts her position to straddle my hips, slowly lowering herself onto my dick. I can't help but groan in pleasure when I feel her walls clench around my cock before she lifts up slightly and then slams back down on my dick. She picks up the rhythm and moves up and down my cock, her perfect boobs bouncing up and down as she steadies herself by gabbing my knees behind her as she slides up and down.

I end up cumming hard when Santana slams back down on my dick and then she is cumming over my dick. I help Santana ride out her orgasm by pressing light kisses up and down her body as she cums, flicking her clit with my thumb as I caress her inner thighs and touch her soaking entrance. I don't usually get so attached to someone when we're having sex but Santana's different, it's hard not to get so turned on by her. The way my name slips off her tongue sounds so sexy even when we aren't in the middle of sex, although I do love it when she moans out my name.

"I knew once wouldn't be enough for you" I state smugly.

"Shut up" Santana demands before recapturing my lips in a sloppy kiss. It's no surprise that we spend the rest of the night having sex a few more times in various places before sleep eventually overcomes us as we lie breathless and tired on my bed. Thank god I made a stop at the pharmacy this morning to buy more condoms. I don't normally require much condoms with other girls because they are usually on a contraceptive pill or don't like using them however Santana doesn't trust me without one, apparently she doesn't know me enough to believe that I have been tested. It's a little ironic because she doesn't know me enough to trust me but she doesn't mind commanding my dick with her pussy or letting me eat her out.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, Santana is still sound asleep so I decide to make us some breakfast. I make some French toast and bacon and put some maple syrup in a jug and place all the items on a tray with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice before taking it through to the bedroom. I don't normally make breakfast for girls who have stayed the night but Santana's an exception, she's special. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I knew she was special and perfect. I knew before that ugly Grace did.<p>

As I sit on the bed with the tray Santana gradually begins to wake up. "Good morning sexy" I say pecking the side of Santana's mouth. I know it seems a little domesticated but when a girl like Santana gives you sex like she did last night, you owe her something a least so I am repaying her with breakfast and the open invitation of another night of passion with me.

"What time is it?" Santana asks.

"Breakfast time" I reply holding up the tray. "It's just gone 7am."

"Right" Santana says sitting up in bed a little against the headboard before sliding back under the covers, clearly embarrassed that she forgot she was naked.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before" I say, giving Santana one of my t-shirts and then placing the tray on her lap when she sits up. "I hope you like French toast and bacon" I say to which Santana nods. "You're really not much of a talker in the morning are you" I observe.

"What do you want me to say?" Santana asks grumpily.

"I don't know" I say. "How about; 'thanks for breakfast Brittany' or 'thanks for last night, you really proved you are the best I've ever had.' Something along those lines" I say lifting up my deep red duvet and slipping in next to Santana. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess" Santana answers with a mouth full of food before taking a gulp of orange juice.

"Do you want me to leave you in peace to eat your breakfast?" I ask but Santana just shrugs. "I think I will, I will be in the living room if you need me babe." I get back out of my bed. "I can be naked if that's what your needs require" I say smirking but Santana doesn't say anything, she just chews away. Thank god she isn't as boring when we have sex, morning Santana is so dull.

After I leave the bedroom I decide to clean up a little from last night before I go over and sit on my favourite blue fabric chair. The chair doesn't match any of my other furniture but I don't care, this chair holds a lot of memories and sentimentality. My parents bought it to sit in my nursery just before I was born so they could have somewhere to sit when watching over me. I eventually inherited the chair after my mom passed away and I haven't been able to part with it since, it reminds me of her and the times when I was little and she would sit on the chair with me in her lap as she read me a bedtime story. I remember feeling so safe and secure with my mom holding me tight, protecting me from all the bad in the world. I would give anything to see her again but at least I can talk to her, it may seem stupid to outsiders but every morning I sit in this big chair talking to my mom's photograph telling her all my feelings and what I have been doing. At the moment our frequent topics are my work, looking for a job that suits my qualifications and Santana.

I doubt my mom would be very happy with me for the way I act sometimes with regards my sleeping habitats with other women or chasing after ones who are unavailable, however she knows deep down that I would never intentionally try and break up a relationship I know that is pure and made out of love. For example my best friend Tina is hot and we may have dabbled in sexual things in the past at high school but I would never break her and her boyfriend up. You only have to look at them to know they are in love whereas people who feel the need to constantly tell everyone they love someone seems a little fake to me, if you need to try that hard to convince someone that you are in love then you are clearly trying to convince yourself too. Take Santana for example, if she loved Grace deep down then she would just dismiss my attempts at flirting with her and brush it off because she would know that no one compares to Grace. If I was insanely in love with someone then I wouldn't be deliberately trying to flaunt something because it would come natural.

"Who's the picture?" Santana asks me when she walks into the room and sees me holding the gold photo frame.

"My mom" I reply. "She got killed in her car by a drunk driver, the impact of the collision took her out straight away" I say. I don't usually tell anyone about my mom because I don't really have any proper friends apart from Rachel and Tina but they both know the story already.

"Do you miss her?" Santana asks. "Actually don't answer that, of course you miss her, stupid question Santana."

"I do miss her, yeah but there's no point dwelling on the past" I say. "If there is one thing I have learned from my mother passing away is that life is short so you have to make sure that you live it to the full."

"That's a good rule to live by" Santana says.

"It is because it means that I can keep hanging with gorgeous women like you" I say. "And have insanely awesome sex as well."

"Last night was a mistake" Santana says.

"Are you sure about that because you said the first time was a mistake yet here we are, repeating that mistake" I say. "You don't need to worry I won't tell your girlfriend, I've no interest in doing that. I am however interested in sex with you so how about another quick round."

"No thank you" Santana says. "I have to get ready for university which means I need to go back to my apartment for my stuff."

"That is sort of a lie because I know you don't have any classes today" I say. "You and Quinn come in to Starbucks often enough for me to be able to tell which days you have classes and which you don't. Today you and Quinn would sit in since you don't need to rush off, whereas if it was yesterday you would have got a takeout coffee for your 9am class."

"Do you memorise everyone's schedules?" Santana asks.

"No because they don't normally come in every single day at the same time like you and Quinn" I answer. "You two are creatures of habit."

"Ok so I don't need to go home to get ready for class but I do need to leave to meet Quinn" Santana says.

"Let's leave together then, I presume we are both going to Starbucks" I say and Santana nods. "Cool, you can use the shower if you want while I clear up." Santana nods again before disappearing into the bathroom. I tidy up the breakfast stuff and get my clothes organised for the day and then I head into the bathroom.

"BRITTNAAAY!" I hear when I close the bathroom door behind me. "Brittany have you just entered this damn bathroom" Santana says from the shower cubicle and I just laugh. "Brittany, I'm naked" Santana says.

"So am I" I respond after dropping my robe and entering the shower.

"Get out" Santana says. "You don't just walk into a bathroom or a shower when someone is showering."

"Maybe you don't but I do" I say. "Plus I am running late so it would be quicker if we showered together."

"Fine but you better behave, no funny business Brittany" Santana says. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you babe. Loud and clear" I respond.

* * *

><p>Clearly I didn't hear Santana because the next thing I know, I've got her pressed up against the shower wall, my dick pumping in and out of her from behind. "Go a little faster, I'm almost there" Santana says before I thrust into her another couple of times before she lets go and releases. I immediately pull my dick out, feeling my release approaching before we're both cumming all over the shower floor. I suggested I put on a condom but Santana's answer was just kissing me so we didn't bother with it hence the reason the state of the shower floor. "Oh my…" Santana says panting.<p>

"I knew you wanted another round" I say smugly, trying to regain my breath. "That little workout has saved me a trip to the gym. Maybe we could make it a regular thing, you've heard of sexercise…right?"

"How many times, I've got a girlfriend" Santana says.

"So, we've had sex three times already. Clearly your girlfriend isn't enough for you" I respond. I don't really care if Santana has a girlfriend, I'm not looking for anything serious however there is no point in her lying to herself when it is quite obvious that she isn't as committed to her girlfriend as she thinks. "Most people would be lucky to have two women to have sex with."

"Let's just get dressed so you're not late for work and I'm not late for meeting Quinn" Santana says before exiting the shower.

Half an hour later Santana and I head to Starbucks. She made me go in the backdoor so it didn't look weird with us arriving together, there was no point in protesting because I was late enough as it was.

"Why are you late Miss Pierce?" my boss asks sighing.

"Women's troubles sir, it's my time of the month" I say to which my boss waves off immediately, telling me it was ok that I was late. I can't help but laugh, I must use that excuse every time I'm late and it's just hilarious because my boss believes me even though I don't have a menstrual cycle like other women.

"If you could just work the till as soon as possible that would be great" my boss says before disappearing. I quickly get my apron on and head over to the till and start serving our customers. After I served two or three people Santana and Quinn appear at the front of the queue.

"Good morning ladies, what can I get for you?" I ask. "Will you be deviating from your usual or will you just be having the same as you normally do?"

"Just the usual" Quinn replies politely before I start making the coffees.

"So where did you sleep last night?" I hear Quinn asking Santana. "I know you didn't come home because I had to listen to Grace moaning all night long before she eventually went to your room at one. One in the morning Santana she kept me up until."

"I'm sorry" Santana apologises. "I slept over at a friend's house, we just watched a movie and then went to bed." Yeah Santana, that's exactly what we done. The sex was just a figment of my imagination.

"What friend?" Quinn asks Santana.

"Mercedes" Santana replies hesitantly. "I just needed a break from Grace."

"So you left her to chew my ear off" Quinn says. "I don't want to beg honey but please don't leave me alone with your girlfriend for such a long time again. You know I can't really stand her when she is in a moaning mood, she gets right on my tits."

"I won't" Santana says.

"Here is your breakfast ladies" I say handing over the coffee and food. "It's on the house so you girls don't need to pay."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks and I nod. "Thank you very much Brittany" Quinn says before walking off and then coming back a second later. "Do you fancy going for lunch on Saturday? Santana, Mercedes and I normally meet up once a week or so for a bit of lunch, you are free to join if you like."

"I'm sure Brittany has better things to do than hang out with us boring girls" Santana says, looking at me as if to say 'decline the offer' while she tucks into her second breakfast of the day.

"I would love to go out for lunch" I say smiling at Santana. "Santana's got my number so if you just text me the time and place then I will be there, I'm off work on Saturday so any time will suit me."

"Excellent, Santana will text you later on in the week" Quinn says before walking off.

"You were supposed to decline the offer" Santana whispers.

"I refuse to decline anything that involves you baby" I say, giving Santana a sweet smile before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late" I say as I rush over to the table where Mercedes, Quinn and Santana are waiting for me so we can have our Saturday lunch.<p>

"Its ok, we were a little late ourselves" Mercedes says. I quickly take my jacket off and slide in the booth next to Santana.

"So how are we all today?" I ask.

"I'm fine" Mercedes replies. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you two ok?" I ask Quinn and Santana who nod.

"Perfect" Quinn says smiling.

"Quinn's got a new love, hence the 'can't stop smiling' face" Santana says.

"Oh I see, very good" I say. "Hope it goes well Quinn." I then turn to Santana. "How's your girlfriend Santana, you girls still together?"

"Yes" Santana answers before changing the subject. "What are we all having from the menu?"

"I'm having the chicken curry" I say after Mercedes and Quinn inform us that they are both having the butterfly chicken BBQ melt with chips. "Hot and spicy, just the way I like my women" I say as I grab Santana's knee causing her to glare.

"Sounds good" Mercedes says before the waitress comes and takes our order. "So have you three been friends for long?" I ask.

"Santana and I have been friends since high school and we both became friends with Mercedes when we started university" Quinn answers. "We've been close friends for a good number of years now." I nod. "I feel blessed to have best friends like these two, it's so rare that you find a friendship that is so true and honest."

"Jeez Quinn don't start getting too emotional" Mercedes says laughing.

"I agree with Quinn" I say. "I feel blessed to have my best friends too. I don't get to see them as often as I would like but every time I need them, they are there. No matter when it is." Santana squeezes my hand, obviously realising how much I miss my friends. "Anyway let's talk about something more upbeat. Are you dating Mercedes? I know Santana has a girl and Quinn has a new love apparently so what about you?"

"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment but there was a guy" Mercedes says. "He cheated on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's terrible when people cheat isn't it?" I say, playfully glancing at Santana. "Unfortunately it just proves that the one you supposedly love is not **the** **one** for you" I say. "I don't know you all that well Mercedes but I can tell that you are a decent woman. You are probably better off without your ex-boyfriend. You know what they say; 'what's for you, won't go by you… or won't pass you by' you know what I mean anyway."

"That's true" Quinn says. "Are you involved with anyone Brittany?"

"I don't have a girlfriend….no, but I wouldn't say I wasn't involved with anyone" I say smiling. "I'm always involved with someone one way or another. I'm a 23 year old woman, I don't spend my free time alone with my cats."

"Are you interested in having a girlfriend or are you quite happy as you are?" Quinn asks.

"I am happy as I am but if the right girl came along then I definitely wouldn't be against a relationship" I say. "She would need to be someone special though for me to commit solely to her." I've had brief relationships in the past but none of them have stuck, probably because I am not ready yet. I feel way too young to be tied down and as harsh as it sounds I don't know if I would be able to be solely committed to one person so why get together with them if I am at a high risk of cheating?

We chat for a bit longer until the waitress brings our meals over. "Can I get you anything else; anyone more drinks or anything?" the waitress asks.

"Nope, I think we are ok" Quinn says, smiling politely.

"Unless you want to give me your number" I say, smirking at the waitress. "Other than that though, we're fine."

"Enjoy your meal" the waitress says, blushing slightly before leaving.

"Do you need to do that in front of us?" Santana asks sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it offended you" I apologise to Santana. Secretly though I think she was just jealous that I gave the waitress my flirty smile and she has yet to receive one from me today. "How about I make it up to you" I whisper as Quinn and Mercedes are immersed in their own conversation. "You could come over to my apartment tonight and we could get our sex on" I whisper again, gently caressing Santana's thigh and hip. "I've missed you but not half as much as my dick has" I whisper, ghosting my lips over Santana's ear.

"Excuse me" Santana says abruptly. "I'm going to the toilet." Santana then disappears causing Quinn and Mercedes to halt their conversation.

"She's using the facilities" I say. "She mentioned she has a dodgy burrito yesterday that hasn't finished with her digestive system."

"Maybe I should go and see if she is ok" Mercedes says. "Excuse me." Mercedes then leaves.

"Have you been working in Starbucks long?" Quinn asks and I laugh.

"I met you on my first day, not so long ago" I say.

"That's right, sorry" Quinn says. "Where did you work before then?"

"I had various jobs" I reply. "When I graduated university two years ago I had all these dreams and ambitions of being a sports therapist but things never quite worked out that way. There was absolutely no full time jobs available, the only job I could get were temporary ones for like six months and stuff so eventually I had to find a full time job" I say. "Money was getting a little tight and I was struggling with rent and bills so I applied anywhere and everywhere, regardless of how relevant it was to my qualifications. I eventually just accepted Starbucks and the university bar because they were both well paid and within walking distance so I could save on gas money for my car."

"I had no idea you went to university" Quinn says.

"Yeah, a lot of people just assume I am a dumb blonde because of how free spirited I am" I answer. "I picked sports therapy because I love that type of thing not because I wanted to go to university particularly. I don't feel the need to constantly tell people I graduated university because it doesn't define who I am" I say truthfully. "I had friends who looked down their noses at people who decided not to go down the university route, the same friends who coincidentally dropped me as their friend when they found out I was working in a café" I admit. "You only get one chance at life so you must learn to live it to the maximum."

"I think we could be really good friends" Quinn says smiling. "I love your perspective on stuff."

"Cool" I say.

"Santana seems to like you, she talks about you a lot" Quinn says.

"Oh does she?" I ask playfully with a smile on my face.

When Mercedes and Santana return from the bathroom we all finish our lunch as we make comfortable chat before paying the check and leaving the restaurant.

"I'm going to a party tonight if you three want to come" I say to my friends as we stand outside. "Feel free to bring other friends as well. You could bring Grace if you want Santana, it won't be an out of control huge party, just some people I know in the apartment below me are hosting it."

"We could go" Mercedes says.

"Why not?" Quinn says. "We may as well."

* * *

><p>"I think she likes you" I tell my friend Matt as we wait to get a drink.<p>

"Who…the blonde over there" Matt says pointing to Grace and I nod.

"Yeah totally" I say. "You should get her number."

"Isn't she with that chick though" he asks. "The one who's throat she has her tongue down" Matt says as he points to Santana and Grace making out.

"They're not together" I say. "They're just pretending they like kissing one another for show." I probably shouldn't mess with people this way but it's the only way I will be able to get Santana alone tonight. "Go and ask for her number man" I say and Matt does just that.

I wouldn't say the party is boring but it isn't exactly as fun as I thought it would be. I thought inviting Santana would mean that I would get a chance for at least a kiss or something but so far nothing. Nothing because Grace just won't leave her alone so I'm biding my time until Grace finally leaves her. Speaking of, Grace has just left and I spot the object of my very sexual fantasies alone.

"Hey sexy, fancy a dance?" I ask as I approach Santana.

"Get to fuck you blonde bitch, I heard that" Grace spits walking over to us. This chick is everywhere Santana is.

"I did say it out loud so I'm not surprised you heard it" I reply smartly.

"Stay away from my woman. Santana's got no interest in you whatsoever" Grace says. "Why would she be interested in some stupid blonde who probably can't even spell her own name correctly? You're nothing but a slut and everyone knows it. I wouldn't be surprised if you had an STD or and STI or something."

"If I had one of those you would too honey" I say smirking, to which Santana glares.

"What does that mean?" Grace asks angrily.

"Let's just say your ex Jennifer, she and I have hooked up before, during and after you were with her" I say cheekily. Truth is I've never hooked up with her in my life, I just love to see Grace's face. "You remember Jennifer…right?" I ask but Grace doesn't respond. "Of course you do, you guys hooked up three months ago didn't you?"

"Grace and I have been together for six months so that's impossible" Santana says but Grace just stays mute. "It's impossible…right?" Santana turns to Grace.

"Baby, it was a drunken kiss that's all" grace says placing her hand on Santana's arm but Santana just tears her arm away from Grace. "It didn't mean anything, I swear" Grace says but Santana glares and walks off. "Babe, I love you. I didn't meant it." Santana eventually disappears out of sight. "I'm going to get you back for this you blonde bitch."

"Whatever, just hurry up and break up with Santana. She deserves better than you" I say.

"What like you, you mean?" Grace asks and I nod. "Come off of it, all you would do is cheat on Santana and use her for sex."

"I wouldn't actually" I defend myself. "Santana's my friend so there's no way I would hurt her."

"Your friend" Grace scoffs. "Santana is not your friend, she doesn't even like you."

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to say that when I am pretty sure Santana doesn't like you at this moment in time either" I say, to which Grace groans then stomps off.

Ten minutes later I spot Grace and Santana having a conversation outside the apartment so I decide to listen in. "At least I don't feel as guilty for cheating on you now either" I hear Santana say.

"Oh please, as if you would cheat on me" Grace says. "You're just saying that to get back at me and to hurt me. Babe I know what I did was wrong but it only happened once and nothing much happened, we kissed a bit and then she stuck her hand in my panties. I didn't do anything to her, my hands and mouth were nowhere near her."

"Grace we're done" Santana says. I know I shouldn't be listening to the conversation but I can't help it. "I've been looking for a way out of this relationship for a few weeks now but you've done me a favour, so thank you."

"I love you, don't do this. We're great together" Grace pleads but Santana just walks away, eventually over towards me.

"Hey there…ouch, Santana what the fuck?" I say after Santana slapped me right across the face leaving a very stinging sensation on my cheek.

"That's for humiliating me in front of an apartment full of people" Santana says angrily. "Telling the world that Grace cheated on me may seem like a smart move but it also affects me too. Why could you not have told me in private or better still, not told me at all?" Santana asks.

"I just wanted to wipe the smug look off of her fat face" I admit. "It's no secret that I don't like the girl, mainly because she has you but I still hate the way she looks down her nose at people" I say. "Look I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone and I'm sorry that I broke your relationship up but I don't think you wanted a relationship either. Why can't we not just forget what I said and go back to my place for some sexy fun, now that there is no Grace involved."

"I'm not in the mood" Santana snaps.

"Come on, surely you're not pissed she cheated. You did way worse to her" I say.

"I don't care about her, I'm just annoyed with you" Santana says before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The chapter dipped into Brittany's past a little to provide a little taster of how diverse Brittany's character is in this fic. Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites. Back to Santana's POV.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Mercedes I need you to do me a huge favour" I say.

"What?" she asks. "If it involves me moving off of this couch and away from that pot of ice cream then the answer is no honey."

"I'm really desperate" I say. "Please say you will do it."

"Tell me what it is" Mercedes says as she adjusts herself on my sofa.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test" I say as Mercedes mouth forms an 'O' shape. "I'm late and when I say I am never late, I mean I am never late. It works like clockwork usually."

"How can you be pregnant?" Mercedes asks. "Grace was maybe hot but she isn't magical."

"Remember I told you that I cheated on Grace with Brittany, well…"

Mercedes cuts me off. "That was ages ago, surely you would have knew before now if she got you pregnant plus you assured me you used protection."

"If you had let me finish you would have heard me say that I cheated on Grace a few more times with Brittany before my relationship with Grace ended" I say. "There was only one time we didn't use a condom so I presume that time is to blame."

Mercedes slaps my arm. "Why would you cheat, AGAIN?"

"It just happened" I reply rubbing my arm where Mercedes smacked me. "I didn't plan it, Grace and I kept arguing and Brittany kept throwing herself at me and I eventually just gave in" I say. I know it was not completely true because Brittany wasn't that upfront that I didn't get a chance to say no, I did initiate the second time we had sex.

"Why did you not use protection?" Mercedes asks in a sort of disappointed tone.

"I was showering and she just caught me off guard" I say.

"So she just walked in and shoved her dick in you?" Mercedes says raising her eyebrow.

"Not exactly like that" I say. "It was the morning after the second time we slept together. I was showering in her shower when she burst into the bathroom and said she was running late and it would be quicker if we showered together…"

"Get to the point" Mercedes intercepts.

"Right, sorry" I say. "She assisted me to wash my back and then the next thing I know, I'm turned on and pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss got heated, she got hard and I was too turned on for us to wait until she put on a condom so I told her it didn't matter and then we…"

"I got the rest" Mercedes says interrupting again. "Have you never heard of the saying; 'don't be a fool wrap your tool'?" Mercedes asks.

"Not the point" I say. "Let's get serious here, I need a pregnancy test but I'm shit scared to buy one."

"I will go and get it" Mercedes says. "I will be back in ten minutes, in the meantime don't freak out. Just relax and I will be back as soon as I can."

"Ok" I say, taking a deep breath. Sometimes I have a tendency to completely freak out about stuff and in the past I have suffered from panic attacks so the best thing is to keep calm and when Mercedes gets back I can freak out then if I want to.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I took so long, there was a queue" Mercedes apologises. "I managed to get a pregnancy test so let's do this."<p>

"Excuse me" Quinn says exiting her room. "Did my ears deceive me there or did you just say you bought a pregnancy test?"

"Your ears deceived you" Mercedes replies before turning to me. "Why did you not say she came home when I was out?" Mercedes whispers.

"You never gave me a chance" I reply whispering.

"Ok then Mercedes, you won't have any trouble showing me what's in the paper bad then, will you?" Quinn asks, snatching the brown bag from Mercedes before she has a chance to reply. "That is so a pregnancy test" Quinn says as she pulls it out of the bag.

"Oh is it?" Mercedes says innocently. "I meant to pick up tampons, silly me. Give me that back and I will return it" Mercedes says, reaching out for the box but Quinn pulls it out of reach.

"I know fine well you meant to buy this" Quinn states. "I'm not angry Mercedes, Santana and I will support you no matter what the result is. I do admit it is a little irresponsible of you because you haven't mentioned sleeping with anyone so I can only presume it is from a moment of madness but no need to worry. Santana and I will help you 100 percent."

"It isn't for me" Mercedes says.

"There's no need to be in denial honey, you may be pregnant and you may not be so let's just take the test and we will deal with the result when we get it" Quinn says, slowly rubbing Mercedes back while thrusting the test into Mercedes's hands.

"I am not in denial Fabray" Mercedes says, getting slightly annoyed. "The test is for our Latina friend over here not me. You know I am not one to have one night stands but I am also not one to hide a relationship so if I was in one, you would have known by now."

Quinn starts laughing. "Good one Mercedes but Santana is not interested in guys whatsoever so I highly doubt she could be preggers."

"Santana will you just tell her it's yours please" Mercedes says annoyed.

"Quinn the test is for me" I say.

"What…how…" Quinn says, clearly baffled.

"When I was with Grace, I cheated on her. Three times to be exact" I say to which Quinn looks shocked. "I had sex with Brittany and now I think I am pregnant."

"BRITTNAAAY!" Quinn screams. "You slept with our new friend. She's going to unfriend us now because things are too complicated now that you have fucked her."

"Get off your high horse will you?" I say. "I slept with Brittany and I know it was wrong. She's still going to be your friend though."

"Brittany is not ready for a relationship never mind a baby Santana" Quinn tells me.

"And what… I am ready for a baby?" I ask.

"No but…. Never mind. Let's just do the test and we can deal with everything else after" Quinn says.

"I don't know if I want to do the test" I say nervously.

"You have to do it honey. It's the only way we will know whether you are pregnant or not" Mercedes tells me. I reluctantly grab the box and head to the bathroom while Mercedes and Quinn wait outside the door.

After I use the toilet Mercedes and Quinn join me in the bathroom as we wait until the three minutes are up. "How long?" I ask.

"2 minutes 30 seconds left" Quinn answers so we wait a bit more.

"How about now?" I ask.

"2 minutes 12 seconds left" Mercedes answers this time.

It feels like the time is almost up when suddenly the bathroom door swings open. "What are we doing in here ladies?" Brittany asks smirking.

"None of your business" I reply, trying to shield the stick from view but clearly that didn't work.

"Is that a pregnancy stick?" Brittany asks grabbing the stick. Firstly yuck….I just peed on that thing and secondly….what the fuck. "Which one of you girlies are pregnant?" Brittany asks raising an eyebrow.

"Is it positive?" Quinn asks.

"Maybe… maybe not" Brittany replies mischievously.

"Stop playing Brittany, this is serious" Mercedes says sternly. "Just tell us what the stick says."

"It's positive" Brittany says. "So who's having a little baby?"

"You" Quinn says.

"I have a dick so I doubt it is me" Brittany says laughing.

"That's right you do have a dick, a dick that got Santana pregnant with your baby" Quinn says, folding her arms while glaring at Brittany.

"It's actually negative" Brittany says smiling. "I just wanted to test you girls. We dodged a bullet there San…eh" Brittany says holding her hand up in front of me, presumably looking for a high five.

"Is it really negative?" I ask, praying to god it is.

"Yes" Brittany says, showing us all the stick. "Lesson learned for us there San next time we have sex."

"Two things" I say snatching the test from Brittany. "One; don't call me San and two; there won't be a next time because I am never having sex with you again" I say. "There's a reason I haven't slept with you since a few weeks ago and that's because it creates more trouble than it is worth."

"While we are on this topic Brittany, do you think it was acceptable that you had sex with Santana when she had a girlfriend?" Quinn asks.

"I didn't force Santana, she wanted it as much as I did but if you are asking if I thought cheating was acceptable then no I don't. I do however think it was acceptable in this situation because Grace and Santana weren't right for one another" Brittany answers.

"It wasn't really your place to determine that though" Quinn says.

"Look the bottom line is, I wouldn't intentionally break up a couple" Brittany says. "I may be a little flirtatious at times but my intention is never to hurt someone." Quinn nods at Brittany so I presume she is satisfied with the answer. "So who's up for a girl's night out?"

"I'm in" Mercedes says. "I think we could all do with a drink later after this hectic morning."

"Yeah, it's not every day you find out you almost impregnated a girl" Brittany says to which I can't help glaring. "A kid would be lucky to have my genes just not my parenting skills at the moment."

"I'm in for the night out too" Quinn says before the three women look at me.

"I think I will give it a miss" I say.

"Don't be so boring, come out with us" Quinn says. "You never know you may find another girl, someone who is more right for you than Grace."

"Fine I will come but I am not looking for another girlfriend" I say. I think I want to be single for a bit.

* * *

><p>"Its busy in here tonight, you two go grab a table while Santana and I grab the drinks" Brittany says. "What do you want?" Brittany asks Mercedes and Quinn and they both reply; vodka and coke. "What about you babe?" Brittany looks at me.<p>

"I will just have a beer" I say. "Any kind, it doesn't really matter."

"Ok" Brittany says before ordering the drinks at the bar. After a good few rounds of drinks we are all a little passed the tipsy stage which seems to cause Brittany to become a little handsy which probably isn't that much of a big deal since I am the same way. "Let's dance" Brittany says pulling me to the middle of the floor.

"I'm not that much of a dancer" I say.

"Rubbish, I've seen you dance" Brittany says. "I reckon you are just saying that because you are scared I will show you up."

"Oh really?" I challenge. "Let's just see about that."

Brittany starts to dance behind me so I slowly push my butt into her crotch which causes her to grip at my hips. "You look so sexy tonight" Brittany says in my ear. "So sexy that I just want to rip that dress off of you and take you right here, in the middle of the dancefloor."

"What's stopping you?" I ask in my drunken state.

"Respect" Brittany says. "I respect you too much to do that to you." Brittany then kisses my neck. "That and the fact that I want your body all to myself so I don't want anyone ogling what's rightfully mine for tonight."

"Take me back to your apartment" I whisper in Brittany's ear while turning to face her.

"What about Mercedes and Quinn?" Brittany asks and I frown.

"I'm not really into that…you know… multiple people having sex at once." Brittany starts laughing at me. "What…I'm not."

"I know you are not" Brittany says. "I didn't mean that though, I meant that we shouldn't leave Mercedes and Quinn here alone."

"I'm sure they'll cope" I answer.

"Even so, I think we should tell them that we are leaving" Brittany says.

"Forget it, your Miss Responsible act has killed the mood" I say before burping. Beer always seems to make me hiccup and burp as well as getting me drunk really quickly. Brittany pulls me close and kisses me passionately.

"Shut up and help me find the other two" Brittany demands pulling me away from the middle of the dance floor. As soon as we spot Mercedes and Quinn we realise they are not alone. Mercedes is kissing some guy I don't recognise and Quinn is sitting on top of another strange dude's lap. "Girls, Santana and I ar… Joe, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks and just then the dark haired guy Mercedes was kissing stands up.

"Brittany" the guy; Joe says hugging her. "What are you doing here babe?"

"I was on a night out with some female friends. One of whom you were actually just kissing" Brittany says.

"No way man, I was kissing one of your friends. That's so awesome" he says.

"Well we need to go now and that includes your new kissing buddy" Brittany says. Hold up, I thought she and I were going back to her apartment alone. "Come on Mercedes" Brittany says pulling Mercedes off her seat. "Quinn?" Brittany looks at her. "Nice seeing you again Joe but we really must leave" Brittany says ushering the three of us out.

"What was that all about, I liked him" Mercedes says annoyed.

"He's no good. Trust me" Brittany says sternly. I wonder what Joe done to her. "Mercedes where do you live?"

"Same building block as these two" Mercedes answers pointing to Quinn and me. Mercedes just newly moved in to one of the apartments on the floor above Quinn and I, she had been getting some trouble from a neighbour so decided to move.

"Ok well we'll get the cab to drop you three off first then he can take me to my apartment" Brittany says. Wasn't I going to Brittany's apartment? I decide to ask Brittany but she just said she wasn't in the mood anymore. I suppose it probably is for the best because I don't think complicating things any further would help, when I said I want to be single for a while that included no meaningless hook ups.

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of weeks since I saw Brittany or since any of us saw Brittany. She had been acting really weird after we left the club that night and then suddenly she decided to go back to her home town of Lima, Ohio to see some friends and family. I didn't want to read too much into things but I wondered if her impromptu trip had anything to do with that Joe guy.<p>

I open up the door to my apartment after the doorbell rings and I'm faced with the sight of Brittany. "Hey baby, are you alone?" she asks and I nod. "Cool" Brittany then says, kissing me.

"Brittany, don't do that" I say.

"Why not?" Brittany asks kissing me again. For a moment I get lost in the kiss until I realise that I don't really want to do this so I pull away. Brittany then pulls me back in.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" I ask annoyed as Brittany begins to kiss my neck.

"What do you think I'm doing baby?" Brittany replies as she gently nips my neck with her teeth before pulling me from behind flush against her. "You need to let loose a little, I can tell you are sexually deprived since you split with that ogre because you haven't had sex with anyone, not even me." Brittany then slides her hand down my stomach before carefully unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans before cupping my most intimate area over my panties. "Let me relieve the stress your under. You don't need to repay the favour, it will be all about you and making you feel better" Brittany whispers sexily in my ear. "Let me run my fingers through your wet fold then enter you slowly, curling each finger to hit the right spots. Let me touch your clit when it's begging for attention especially when you're ready to let go. Let me make you orgasm in the most intense way possible." Brittany finishes her whisper as she begins massaging me over my panties. "I can feel your wetness for me baby and I would love nothing more than to suck you dry."

Why does she need to make me feel like this, like she's the only one who can give me a release from the tension I feel in my body? I want to succumb to her advances but she's my friend and we have so much fun as friends so I don't want to compromise our friendship. Brittany makes me feel amazing but after Grace I just want a break from women and figure out what I want. This is my last year at university and I need to stay focussed on my work not distracted by anything, especially not distracted by Brittany's sexual advances.

I pull away from Brittany and fasten my jeans. "What's up baby?" Brittany asks.

"This isn't right" I say. "I don't want to do this. With everything I have went through recently from the pregnancy scare to my grades sliding a little then I need to find time to just sort myself out."

"Ok" Brittany says.

"That's it?" I ask. "Just ok."

"Yeah" Brittany laughs. "What do you want me to say? We're friends who like having sex so if you want a break from the sex part then that's fine."

"So you were all over me like a rash when I had a girlfriend and now that she is gone you drop me like a hot potato" I say annoyed.

"Santana, we enjoyed sex. It's not like I wanted you to break up with your girlfriend so we could be girlfriends" Brittany says. "You do know that, right?" Brittany asks and I nod. "I was determined to break you and Grace up because I knew you two were not right for one another and you would only get hurt in the long run. The sex between us was a bit of fun" Brittany says. "I know all too well what your last year at university is like so I understand that us hooking up would affect that so that's why I am agreeing to back off."

"Ok" I say. I know Brittany and I having sex was a bit of fun but I just presumed that maybe we could date a little now that I am single. I know I said I wanted a break but I'm not going to say it didn't sting a bit when she agreed so easily.

"Let's grab some dinner as friends ok" Brittany says and I nod. We do have a pretty good friendship going so it would be a shame to spoil that.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, what can I get you both today" Brittany asks. It's Monday again so Quinn and I are making our morning stop at Starbucks.<p>

"Can I get a fruit toast and cup of tea please?" Quinn asks and Brittany nods.

"I will just have a latte and a pastry please, one with chocolate" I say.

"No problem" Brittany replies. "Is it takeout or sit in?"

"Takeout, we're running a little late this morning" Quinn replies to which Brittany nods. "So did you go out on Saturday night?" Quinn asks Brittany as she prepares our orders.

"Yeah I did" Brittany replies. "Once I finished my shift, a colleague and I headed to another bar for a few hours."

"Good, did you hook up with anyone?" Quinn asks Brittany which I presume her answer will be no.

"I did actually, a very fine looking blonde" Brittany answers. Wait… what, Brittany had sex with someone else, I thought she and I did that with one another, I mean I know we weren't much but she didn't hook up with anyone else when I was with Grace… I don't think anyway. "I didn't plan it, I was just dancing and suddenly we were kissing and then I took her back to mine." I bet the blonde bitch wasn't as good in bed as me, Brittany probably only slept with her because I said I didn't want her and I to have sex at the moment.

"You go girl" Quinn says smirking. "Are you planning on seeing her again?"

"Nah… I don't think so" Brittany responds as she places my pastry in a bag. "I'm not really after anything more at the moment, dating isn't really my thing. I've had girlfriends before and we went on dates but dating different people isn't me at all."

"Do you not want another girlfriend?" Quinn asks.

"Not really. The last girlfriend I had, she… well it didn't end well, let's say that so I don't really feel ready to be so involved in one relationship again" Brittany states honestly. "I would prefer to just enjoy being single, I'm still young." Brittany then passes over the rest of our order. "Are you paying together?" Brittany asks and I nod. "Ok well that will be 9 dollars 75 please" Brittany says and I hand over the money. "Thanks babe." Brittany says accepting the money before giving me my 25 cents change.

"I meant to ask you Brittany, what are your plans for thanksgiving?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing really, just a night in. My friends from back home invited me but I always feel like I am intruding" Brittany says.

"Good" Quinn says. "Well not good that you feel that way but good as in, it's settled you will spend thanksgiving with Santana, Mercedes and I." Brittany goes to speak but Quinn cuts her off. "Don't argue with me on this, it's a done deal."

"Thanks" Brittany says.

"Anyway we better go Fabray before we're late" I say. "See you later Britt."

"Bye" Brittany says to the both of us before Quinn and I leave the café.

"What's wrong with your face?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing" I reply.

"Ever since Brittany started talking about hooking up with that girl you….. Wait are you jealous?" Quinn asks smirking.

"No" I reply.

"You totally are, that's why you have done nothing but glower ever since" Quinn says. "Are you annoyed that Brittany slept with someone that want you?"

"I'm not jealous of that" I say. "I'm just a little envious that I'm single and haven't had any type of relations with a girl for a while" I lie.

"Sorry honey. As much as I hated Grace I understand that you maybe still hold a few feelings for her" Quinn says sympathetically.

"Yeah" I lie. The only feelings I have for Grace are hatred and dislike but I don't think Quinn needs to know the truth about me getting a little attached to Brittany so that lie will suffice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the chap is a little short, the next one will be longer. Let me know what you think. Brittany and Santana will grow close in the next chapter and begin to bond.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Brittany's POV

As soon as I walk in the door from working a late shift at the university bar my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I hear my best friend Rachel's voice.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?" I respond.

"Good, I just wanted to know if you were coming back home for thanksgiving" Rachel says.

"I don't think so" I reply. "I was going to…."

"I am not letting you spend it alone Brittany" Rachel says. "Just come to my house and spend it with us, we are all dying to see you."

"If you had let me finish Rach you would realise that I will not be spending it alone, I'm going to some friends' house" I say.

"Which friends?" Rachel questions, presumably raising an eyebrow on the other end of the phone. Ever since I graduated university my friends seemed to ditch me, the only true friends I have are Rachel and Tina and hopefully now Quinn, Mercedes and Santana as well.

"Quinn, Mercedes and Santana are making a big dinner so they invited me to come along" I reply.

"Oh I see" Rachel says and I can tell by the tone of her voice she is smirking at something. "This wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend Santana now would it."

"She isn't my girlfriend, we slept together a few times that's all" I reply. "In fact the only times we did sleep together were when Santana had a girlfriend already."

"Yes, she was spoken for at the time" Rachel says disapprovingly before her tone completely changes. "However she isn't now and from the way you have described her she seems like a nice girl, aside from the fact that she has a tendency to cheat on a girlfriend." I hate it when Rachel speaks to me like she is my mom or something, right enough it could be worse it could be my dad's wife thinking she is my mom. "What's the situation with Santana and you at the moment?"

"We're friends" I reply simply.

"Is that all?" Rachel asks. "Not friends with benefits, just friends?"

"Correct, just friends" I say. "She wanted to focus all of her attention on school work and not be distracted by anything or anyone so I am merely just a friend. Santana also wanted to figure out what she wanted first before getting involved with anyone else so I am respecting that."

"Good" Rachel says. "Are you just single at the moment as well then?"

"I'm not in a relationship if that's what you mean however I am not totally single, there have been a few girls I have hooked up with" I say and hear Rachel sigh down the phone.

"Are you addicted to sex or something?" Rachel asks. "Do you have any idea how hurtful your actions are?" I go to answer but once again Rachel speaks. "You sleep with Santana numerous times when she is with her girlfriend but as soon as they break up and Santana asks for you to give her some space you go out and have sex with someone else. Can you not see how hurtful that is to Santana, you broke her relationship up and then went and hooked up with someone else?"

"It's not like Santana and I were together or anything, she was still fucking Grace when she was sleeping with me so I don't see how there is a problem with how I choose to live my life" I say angrily.

"I know you and Santana weren't together but the fact that when Santana was on the scene you never slept with anyone else during the brief period you were hooking up with her suggesting that she meant more than any other previous hook-up" Rachel says. "The other thing I find strange is that you would never go after someone who was already in a relationship so why were you so determined to break Santana's relationship up and sleep with her. I'm sure there are millions of single women out there so why did you chase after one who wasn't, you would only do that if you liked the girl enough…"

I cut Rachel's rant off by hanging up the phone, I refuse to let her speak to me like that; telling me what goes through my mind. I'm a strong woman, I know exactly how I feel and why I do things. Maybe I lied to Rachel and to Quinn for that matter because I haven't slept with anyone since Santana but they don't need to know that. I am only experiencing a small phase where no girls particularly do it for me at the moment, everyone has these phases. I am a little frustrated that I haven't had sex for a while but there's not really anyone I wanted to sleep with plus I have an excellent right hand if I need to give myself a little release and having images of a naked Santana in my head is a bonus also when my hand needs a little help to satisfy my cock's needs.

If truth be told I am dying for Santana to pleasure me again, I think that is the reason I don't want to sleep with anyone else. I thought that maybe mentioning in front of her that I slept with someone else would make her want to sleep with me again because she would realise what she is missing but so far; nothing. In fact she barely talks to me anymore so I don't really understand what I've done wrong. I've spoken to Quinn and she informed me that Santana is just busy with school and stuff but I'm not sure if I buy it, she must need a break at some point. Anyway enough about Santana, I better get ready and get off to work.

* * *

><p>As I am walking to work I get the impression that I am being watched so I casually pop into the grocery store so I am not alone but as I enter the bread aisle a dark haired woman comes up to me. "Hi Brittany" she says sweetly. How does this chick know my name, I don't ever recall seeing her before? "Sorry if I freaked you out by following you here, I just couldn't find the courage to talk to you." Oh… so this woman was following me.<p>

"Right" I reply, not sure what else to say. What do you say to someone who knows you but you don't know them? I don't want to be rude and say 'who the fuck are you?'

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Fine, you?" I ask out of politeness.

"I'm good" she replies before we are both immersed in a silence.

"Well I better get going, I have work" I say as I pick up some bread and then walk away from the woman.

"Wait" she says, walking to catch up with me. "I wondered if you wanted to go out on a date" the woman says but keeps talking before I can answer. "I know you are probably embarrassed because of the last time but there's no reason to be scared." What the fuck is she saying to me? "Performance anxiety happens to a lot of people, lots of my guy friends have suffered it sexually so you don't need to be ashamed."

"Hold up" I say. "I don't know how you think you know me but I think you have the wrong person" I say defensively.

"You're the only girl with a penis I've slept with so I am pretty sure I have the right person" she says. "Anyway let's not talk about that, I want to know if you want to go out on a date with me" she says before smiling. As soon as she smiles I realise who she is, she's the girl with the sharp teeth who thought it was sexy to bite me but ended up drawing blood. I didn't have performance anxiety I just faked it because I really didn't want to sleep with her after she bit me.

"I am sorry but I am not really interested in dating" I say as politely as possible before getting the hell out of the grocery store. Things have been going from weird to weirder lately for me.

No sooner do I start my shift when I see Quinn entering Starbucks.

"Hey" Quinn says smiling.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" I ask.

"Two lattes please" Quinn replies.

"Coming right up" I say. "So where's Santana?"

"Still in bed" Quinn replies. "She's been getting on my nerves, if she isn't chewing my ear off about how scared she is that she will fail one of her modules she is on the phone to her mom ranting in Spanish. If I never hear Spanish again, it wouldn't be the worst thing." I nod. "So are you still on for thanksgiving Brittany?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah as long as you guys are ok with it" I reply.

"Of course but we've invited a few more people so it won't just be the four of us" Quinn says.

"That's no problem" I respond. "Do you want me to bring anything, I can cook something in advance and bring it with me if you like."

"There's no need, we have all the food covered. Just bring yourself and maybe a bottle of wine" Quinn says and I smile.

"Sure" I reply. "See you Thursday then?"

"See you then, thanks again for the coffee" Quinn says before leaving. This is the second day in a row Quinn has come in here and purchased two coffees to go, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the second coffee is for. I really just don't understand why Santana is ignoring me… actually not ignoring because that would mean she would actually have to physically see me… more like avoiding me. Mercedes and I are going to catch a movie tonight so I think I will try and see if she knows anything, she's the one Santana talks to about stuff… right? I will try and casually bring Santana into our conversation.

* * *

><p>"What have you been doing recently?" Mercedes asks me as we grab a bite to eat after our movie. We didn't get much chance to talk during the movie so the opportunity to talk about Santana never arose.<p>

"Not much" I reply. "Just working away, I've not done anything apart from work or sit at home."

"That's not like you" Mercedes replies.

"Yeah I know" I say laughing. "Are you snowed under with university work as well?" I ask. "Quinn mentioned her and Santana have a lot of coursework to do."

"It's actually not been too bad, as long as I start my assignments as soon as they are given out then I don't get too stressed" Mercedes replies. "I've not actually seen Santana outside of class for a while. She doesn't seem to leave her apartment much unless it is for university purposes." Maybe it isn't just me Santana has been avoiding, she maybe is actually quite stressed with her workload. "I don't think Santana's mom is too happy about the whole Grace situation" Mercedes tells me and I raise an eyebrow. "Apparently Santana got quite the verbal rollicking down the phone for cheating and then her mom shouted down the phone at Grace too."

"Did Santana's mom like her daughter dating Grace?" I ask.

"Oh yeah" Mercedes replies. "Maribel, that's Santana's mom, was more than impressed with Santana getting together with Grace. I think it was because Grace is from a well-educated background and her parents are rich then it gave Maribel an excuse to tell all her friends about how her daughter is dating someone from such a rich family."

"Right" I reply and as I do so our food gets placed on the table. "Thank you" I say to the waiter.

"Santana isn't like that though, she wouldn't date or become friends with someone based on how they are perceived by others" Mercedes says. "She has her own mind."

* * *

><p>I make my way over to Santana and Quinn's apartment and ring the doorbell when I arrive. "Happy thanksgiving" Quinn shouts when I walk in the door before enveloping me in a hug.<p>

"Happy thanksgiving back" I reply before Quinn leads me inside where everyone else is and I greet them all. One person doesn't come to greet me and there is no surprise that it is Santana.

"Brittany these are our friends" Mercedes says pointing to a group of people. "Meet Kurt, Blaine, Jessica, Tanya, James and Tommy."

"Nice to meet you all" I say smiling politely. "If you can all excuse me I need to put this food and wine in the kitchen" I say referring to the three bottles of wine and cupcakes I brought. I then head into the kitchen where I spot Santana peeling an onion. "I know it's been a while since you last saw me but there is no need to cry babe" I say as Santana's eyes water from the onion. "Happy thanksgiving."

"Same to you" Santana says before going back to prepping the food.

"Do I not even get a hug?" I ask and watch as Santana places the onion and knife down on the worktop before wiping her hands on her apron and then giving me a hug. As we pull out of the embrace I go to kiss Santana but she pulls away. "What?" I ask laughing slightly.

"Don't try and do that Brittany" Santana says sternly.

"Why not?" I ask. "You asked me to give you some space which I have been doing, you didn't mention anything about how we can't be friends" I say. "I just wanted to give you a friendly kiss, I wasn't coming onto you or anything. Not that I don't want to because I do but because I respected your wishes."

"We can be friends" Santana says sighing. "I just don't want us to be the type of friends who cross boundaries like kissing or even have sex. I just feel like that would complicate our friendship plus I am not really in the correct head space at the moment, the breakup with Grace is still fresh in my mind."

"Ok" I say. "I just miss you and before you say anything I mean I miss hanging out with you or talking to you, I'm not going to deny that when we had sex, I feel amazing but just hanging out with you is fun too."

"You're a good friend Brittany so I want us to keep it that way" Santana says and I nod. "Friends and sex don't really match all that well."

"Fair enough" I reply.

* * *

><p>"Have you all been friends for a while?" I ask as I place a piece of turkey in my mouth. It is rare for me to eat turkey on thanksgiving because I normally spend it with Rachel and she doesn't eat meat.<p>

"Since the start of university" Kurt replies.

"Jessica and Santana used to date actually" Quinn says. Ok I didn't expect that one although if I am being honest there have been a few times tonight that I thought they were flirting. I think it is time for me to bring out my flirting tactics, Santana says friends and sex don't match but how come Jessica seems to be an exception to that rule.

"We done more than date" Jessica says smirking. "Santana and I were in a relationship for a few months."

"I wouldn't say a relationship Jess because we weren't exactly exclusive" Santana says.

"We sort of were" Jessica says. "We weren't with anyone else during that period of time."

"That doesn't make you exclusive though" I interrupt. Jessica just gives me a glare, I wasn't actually meaning that to sound bitchy I was just stating my opinion.

"Let's get cleared up so we can just relax" Quinn suggests. "I have ate so much today so I need to just relax."

"I agree" Mercedes says before we all pitch in to get the tidying over with quicker.

"Did I mention how gorgeous you look tonight?" I ask Santana when I manage to get her alone in the kitchen.

"Thanks" Santana says.

"You look stunning in your dress" I say as I move closer to Santana. "You look even more stunning without it though."

"Brittany, don't cross the line" Santana tells me.

"I'm a 23 year old woman, I am entitled to my own opinion on stuff" I say. "When I see an incredibly sexy woman in front of me it's hard for me to restrain myself so I am free to say what I like"

"Not when you are crossing a boundary, you're not" Santana replies.

"I really don't understand you Santana" I say. "When you were with Grace you were desperate to be with me but ever since you dumped her ass you've not been near me and don't bother thinking of pulling out the friend card because you and Jessica are still friends after hooking up and you and I were still friends when we were hooking up."

"Let's not make a big deal out of this, ok" Santana says. "We had sex and it was good but I'm over it now. I have no interest in doing it again, all I want from you is friendship."

"Ok, if you say so" I reply. "I know deep down you are dying for another night with me so don't leave it too late."

Santana laughs. "Could you be anymore cocky or arrogant right now?" Santana then laughs again. "Seriously Brittany, find another girl to have as your booty call because it certainly won't be me."

"Is that so?" I question playfully slowly moving even closer to Santana. "I think someone is just playing hard to get" I say as I run my finger down Santana's chest and over her boobs noticing the pace of her breathing pick up. "You want my body just as much as I want yours so just quit pretending and give us both what we want." I carefully watch Santana deep in thought before I pull her towards me and passionately kiss her. At first she kisses me back but then abruptly pulls away.

"This…" Santana says pointing her finger between us both. "… Is not going to happen." I smile at Santana and then pull her in for another kiss, which she pulls away from right before our lips touch. "I am not doing this, your one of my best friends Brittany and it is far too weird." Santana then walks off, leaving me alone with my thoughts before Mercedes enters the kitchen with Blaine.

"Do I smell bad?" I ask causing Blaine and Mercedes to laugh.

"Not that we are aware of… no" Mercedes replies. I guess Santana must just be having an off day then because I know for a fact that it would be pretty hard not to give into my advances especially if I look as hot as I do now. Santana wants me, I know she does. All I need to do is to convince her of that fact and then I will get her right where I want her.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind if I spend the night?" I hear Jessica ask Santana and Quinn as we all get ready to part for the night.<p>

"Nope, as long as you and Santana don't get up to any funny business. I refuse to share an apartment with you two if you are going to go at it like rabbits all night" Quinn says to which Santana laughs. I laugh as well until I realise it isn't a joke, Quinn genuinely means it because there is an honest chance that that could happen. "I'm serious, you both should know better. You both have just got out of serious relationships so there is no need to make things more complicated."

"We're only friends Quinn, I promise" Santana assures her best friend. "I can take the sofa and Jess can have my bed." Good idea babe but an even better one would be for you to tell Jessica to fuck off because you are spending the night with me… in my apartment… naked.

When I hug Jessica goodbye I give her a tiny piece of advice. "I know your game Jane and let me tell you, you are not the only player" I whisper before hugging everyone else, noting the bemused look on Jessica's face. When I hug Santana I let my hand graze over her ass, gently squeezing the firm flesh. "Goodnight baby, remember what I said; we both want one another." I remove myself from the hug and give Santana a cheeky wink before I witness her kissing Jessica. I'm not going to lie, that actually hurt me a little.

"Do you want to share a cab with Blaine and me?" Kurt asks me and I nod. "We don't live that far apart so we may as well share."

"Sounds like a plan" I say. "Do you still want to go out for a morning run tomorrow Quinn or do you want to skip?"

"We can still go" Quinn replies. "I haven't drank that much wine so I doubt I will have much of a hangover."

"Cool" I reply before everyone says goodnight and I leave the apartment with Kurt, Blaine, Tanya, James and Tommy. I never really got the chance to get to know Tanya, James or Tommy but when I did talk to them they seemed like nice people.

"What are the bets Jessica and Santana start up another thing now that they are both single?" Tanya asks.

"I think they definitely will" Blaine answers and it is not what I want to hear at all. I don't know why it bothers me so much but the thought of Santana so much as kissing someone else makes me want to be physically sick never mind if she actually slept with someone. 'Why the fuck do I feel like this?'

As soon as I get home I quickly change into my pyjamas before going to sit on my favourite chair and chat to my mom. "Remember the last time I got my heart broken… the devastation I felt?" I ask my mom. "Well… all those negative feelings came back to me tonight" I say before making eye contact with my mom in her picture. "I think I've got feelings for her mom" I say before kissing the picture then going to bed. I have feelings for the one girl who seems to be able to evade my advances. That's once again another example of the luck Brittany Pierce gets; bad luck is another term for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the chap was ok. For some reason I didn't really like it. Let me know what you think. The next update should be up quicker than this one was.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Santana's POV

"I'm going to the living room to sleep, goodnight" I say to Jessica as she settles in my bed.

"You can sleep here too" Jessica replies.

"It's ok" I respond. "No offence but I don't really want to start anything because I'm not interested in another relationship" I say, it's partially a lie but the truth is I don't see Jessica like that anymore.

"I'm not looking for anything either, I'm still in love with my ex" Jessica says. "Just share the bed with me, it will be completely innocent; just sleeping."

"Ok" I say and then the next thing I know its morning. when I wake up I feel a warm body behind me, mentally smiling at the thought of who I want it to be until I remember that it isn't her, I'm trying to steer well clear of her, instead of Brittany it is Jessica. I really hope Jessica was serious last night when she said she wasn't looking for another relationship either because I am not in the right frame of mind at the moment. After tossing and turning for a bit, unable to get back to sleep I decide to get up so I walk out of my bedroom and as I do so I notice Quinn and Brittany. "Morning" I say obviously startling them both.

"Jeez, what are you doing creeping about at 8am" Quinn asks me.

"If you must know I only got up for the toilet" I answer. "And furthermore I wasn't exactly creeping about, you two were just so loud that the sound overpowered any sound I was making" I say.

"How are you this morning?" Brittany asks.

"I'm fine thanks" I answer politely. "Did you get home ok last night?"

"I did thanks" Brittany answers. We suddenly end up immersed in an awkward silence which is soon interrupted when Jessica appears from my bedroom.

"What are you girls doing up so early?" Jessica asks, wrapping her arm around my back. I don't really know why she is acting so touchy feely because I was sure I made myself pretty clear last night. I am not interested in another relationship at this moment in time, not just with Jessica but with anyone. "You should still be in bed, any normal person would be."

"Just because someone gets up early doesn't mean they aren't normal" Brittany snaps. I got a bad vibe last night that Brittany didn't like Jessica and now I am getting the same one. "Anyway, are you ready to go Quinn?"

"Yeah" Quinn replies. "Brittany and I are going for a run but we should be back in a couple of hours" Quinn tells me. "Are you planning on going out or will you be here when I get back?"

"I should be here" I answer. "All I have planned for today is to go shopping for another few Christmas gifts but I will do that in the afternoon."

"Ok, I guess I will see you soon then" Quinn says. "Bye Jessica." Jessica and I both reply with a 'bye' and a wave.

"See you later babe" Brittany says kissing my cheek before walking out of the door, completely ignoring Jessica. Quinn follows Brittany out the door so that Jessica and I are alone.

"Why are you even friends with that Brittany woman?" Jessica asks me. "She seems like a bitch, I mean last night she whispered in my ear that apparently she knows my game and I am not the only player. What the fuck does that mean?"

"I am not being funny Jess but who I choose to be friends with is my business" I say annoyed. "It is pretty obvious to me that you don't like her and she doesn't like you but I have no idea why that is and to be honest I don't give a crap" I say. "What I do give a crap about however is the fact that you don't seem to be capable of being honest with me."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asks as she plops herself down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"I asked you last night if you were fine with us being just friends and you said yes" I say. "I realise now that that was a lie because grabbing my ass in front of Brittany and Quinn doesn't exactly scream we're just friends."

"Santana, I didn't lie" Jessica says. "I don't want a relationship with you, no offence but you really don't do it for me. Sure in the past I thought I wanted to be with you but I know what I want now and that definitely isn't you honey." If I am being honest I feel a little offended, I am glad she doesn't like me but she doesn't need to imply that I am not attractive. "I was only acting so affectionate because it is blatantly obvious to me that Brittany is into you so I was just trying to annoy her because I didn't think you saw her in that way."

"Brittany's my friend and I mean this in the nicest way possible but Brittany isn't into me, she's only into sex with me" I say sitting down next to Jessica. "She may be the woman who made me realise that Grace and I are not meant to be together but to her, I am just someone she likes having sex with. Brittany doesn't do girlfriends or crushes or relationships, she does one night stands or sex with no strings attached."

"That is utter nonsense" Jessica tells me smiling. "Maybe in the past she was like that but what I witnessed last night was a woman who has some feelings for her friend. She wants more than sex from you honey."

"Brittany and I have agreed we are just friends so I doubt she feels anything for me other than what a friend feels" I say. "She's just a generally flirtatious person so it seems like she likes me but she doesn't."

"If you say so" Jessica says smirking. I hate when she thinks she is right about stuff.

* * *

><p>Christmas is only a couple of weeks away now so Quinn and I are going back to our hometown in a week to spend it with our families as is Brittany and Mercedes. Before we all leave, we've decided to go on a night out tonight with Kurt, Blaine, Tanya, Jessica, Tommy and James which should be good fun.<p>

"Are you almost ready?" Quinn shouts through my bedroom door.

"Yeah I am just coming" I shout back. "I won't be two minutes" I say as I adjust my dress and grab my purse from the chest of drawers and then exit my bedroom. "I am ready" I say.

"Check you out, you look hot" James says. "All you lovely ladies are looking particularly fine tonight."

"Thank you James" Quinn says. "Now let's go before we are late."

"It doesn't matter what time we get there Quinn, we don't need reservations to go to a few bars" I say and end up receiving a glare from Quinn before we all head off to our first stop of the night. After we have a few drinks we move on to another bar and then another few before we finally finish up in Kurt's favourite bar which also happens to be a gay bar.

"I'm going to dance, who's joining me?" Brittany asks but I don't think any of us are capable of standing up for long never mind dancing. "Stop being boring guys, there's music playing for a reason and that reason happens to be to encourage people to dance."

"Why don't you just go dance if you want?" Blaine says before disappearing to the bar with Mercedes and Quinn to get us all some drinks.

"Santana you're up" Brittany tells me before pulling me to stand up. "No one else will dance with me so I am going to make it your responsibility to dance with me."

"Why me?" I whine.

"Why do you think?" Brittany asks me as she leads me to the dance floor. "Because you are the sexiest obviously and the best dancer." I can't help but feel a little flutter in my stomach when Brittany compliments me but then I realise that Brittany is flirty with everyone so I need to get a grip and get it into my head that Brittany and I are just friends. "You look gorgeous" Brittany says shouting over the music as we both dance to the latest Bruno Mars song. "Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany asks pulling me closer to her so I nod. "I think that you are the hottest girl in this place" Brittany whispers before running her hand up and down my back slowly before landing on my ass. I quickly remove her hand and place it on my back before giving her a friendly smile, trying to convey that she can't do that but I am not angry. However I soon turn angry after she goes too far and tries to kiss me on numerous occasions.

"Stop trying to kiss me Brittany, I am not interested" I say angrily.

"Yeah… well I am interested" Brittany states kissing me on the lips. "You can deny this all you want but it won't go away. I have feelings for you that mean more than just hooking up and I get the impression you feel the same."

I can't help but laugh. "Brittany you don't have feelings for me" I say. "You may feel attracted to me but I doubt the feelings you have are more than just sexual."

"Doubt me all you like" Brittany says. "I know for a fact that I want you and I want more than sex from you. From the start I have to regretfully admit that I only wanted you for some fun but my feelings have changed now." I sigh at Brittany's words, all I wanted was a fun night out with my friends but now that has turned into something more complex. "I know you think I am a player but I am not lying when I say that I have feelings for you, every time I see you with another girl flirting or laughing it makes me sad; I'm sad because I want you to flirt and laugh with me."

"Brittany I can't do this" I say. "I am not ready to enter another relationship, not just with you but with anyone. I need to be focussed on university because it is my last year so the less complications or distractions the better" I say to Brittany. "You are a great friend and we have so much fun together so why change that, things are good the way they are so let's not ruin it."

"Fine" Brittany says. "Friends it is but my feelings won't change overnight."

"Thank you" I say before Brittany and I head back over to the others.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Christmas is now over so everyone is coming back before New Year's so like every year I am having my annual end of year party to celebrate the end of one year and the beginning of another. All I have to do is finish the rest of my shift and then Tina and Rachel will arrive to help me set up for the party tonight. "Hey, can I take my break?" I ask my boss as I notice Santana, Quinn and Mercedes enter the café.

"Yes… ok" my boss tells me.

"Hey ladies" I say as I reach my friends' table. "How was Christmas for you all?"

"Shit" Santana replies. "As usual my mom and abuela argued over how well done the roast should be, my dad and abuelo argued over how to cut it and my brother was an ass the whole time. Don't even get me started on the rest of my family, it doesn't even bear thinking about."

"Basically your Christmas was the same as mine then" I say. "You are lucky you didn't hear about me getting arrested for thumping my dad's wife, god I hate that woman."

"I had a good Christmas" Quinn says.

"Me too" Mercedes says.

"Lucky for some" I say. "Next year I am going to spend it here, I don't think I could bear going back home."

"Maybe you and I could do something together next year because I don't want to go back home either, that's if you want to" Santana suggests and I smile.

"We should totally do that" I say. "So have you girls got anything planned for tonight… you probably do since it is New Year's Eve?"

"We don't have much planned" Quinn says.

"Cool" I say. "Does that mean you may be free tonight because I am having a party so I wondered if you three wanted to come" I say to Mercedes, Santana and Quinn. "You can invite the others too if you want, like Blaine and Kurt." When I say 'invite the others' that by no means invite Jessica to come… no way do I want her there, she would ruin everything. "My best friends Rachel and Tina are coming from back home and they really want to meet you all."

"Count us in" Mercedes says smiling.

"Cool" I reply, smiling back. "I hope you don't mind but Rachel and Tina are eager to meet you guys, according to them I talk about you three a lot" I admit.

"That's cool" Santana says. "I really want to meet them too because judging by the way you talk about them they obviously mean a lot to you so I think it would be nice to find out more about you." I smile at Santana, see that crush I had before Christmas on Santana… it hasn't gone away, if I am being truthful I actually think it has intensified. Being back home really made me realise how much I missed the life I have here, if it wasn't for Rachel and Tina I doubt I would ever go back there. I do love my father but not the way I used to, after my mother died my father changed and not for the better either. I mean for a start he married someone who I know is only after his money.

"I better get back to work" I say. "The party starts at 8pm but feel free to come over anytime you want" I say smiling before saying goodbye to my friends and getting back to work.

* * *

><p>After three hours of hard work, Rachel, Tina and I managed to get the apartment all ready for the party before getting ourselves all dressed up for the night before the first group of people arrive.<p>

"Where is she?" Rachel and Tina ask at the same time when the apartment begins to fill up with guests.

"She's right… there" I say pointing directly at Santana. "She's beautiful isn't she?" I dreamily say. "I don't just mean her appearance, she's got such a beautiful perspective on life as well." I can't seem to take my eyes off of Santana tonight; she's breath-taking. "What do you think of her?"

"I agree she is extremely attractive but I am not going to give my opinion on her until I speak to her" Tina says. "I need to know if she is good enough for my best friend before I give a verdict on her so I need to have a conversation."

"Please don't embarrass me" I beg. I do enough of embarrassing myself these days so I don't need Tina doing it as well.

"I won't honey" Tina says. "I intend on having a nice friendly conversation with her to get to know her so I know if I can trust her not to hurt you, I won't embarrass you or scare Santana away, I promise."

"I really like her Tina so don't screw it up for me because believe me when I say I am very capable of screwing things up myself so the lower the risk of things getting fucked up the better" I say.

"You can trust me honey, you know you can" Tina assures me.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Hi" the Asian woman I saw with Brittany earlier says to me.

"Hi" I say back. If this is Brittany's newest conquest then I am not sure I want to socialise with her, no offence but Brittany will either be using this girl to try and get me jealous or she will drop her like a hot potato so I see no sense in becoming friends with Brittany's latest squeeze.

"I'm Tina" the woman says as if I should know but I just look at her confused. "Brittany's best friend… from childhood, I'm sure she must have mentioned me because if she hasn't then I am severely offended."

"She has mentioned you" I say. Shit I actually do know who Tina is, Brittany talks about her friends Rachel and Tina all the time if not trying to flirt with me or some other woman. "Sorry" I apologise. "Brittany does talk about you a lot, I don't really know why I never clicked."

"It's ok" Tina says. "I don't want to be rude or anything but if you don't mind I want to get straight down to business, get this all over with."

"Oh-kay" I draw out not really following what Tina means.

"You have slept with Brittany… correct" Tina asks and I nod. She's very authoritative when she talks, it's kind of scary even though I am a law student and should be expected to be able to face people as bold as her. "How many times did you sleep with her?" Tina asks but then retracts her question. "Ignore that last question. Instead answer me this; what are your feelings on Brittany?" Tina then looks straight at me. "Do you value your friendship with her? Were you looking for solely just friendship or friends with benefits? Would you consider a relationship with her… a romantic one I mean? Do you class her as a player or just a flirtatious girl? Do you…"

I stop Tina's mini interrogation. "Tina… wait is it ok that I call you Tina" I ask and she nods. "Thanks. So Tina to answer your questions, I value my friendship with Brittany very much, she is one of my best friends but to begin with I wasn't really looking for a friendship or friends with benefits. I drank too much one night and we ended up in bed together" I say. "I am not going to lie and say I didn't experience feelings for her because I did but I don't feel that way anymore. As much as I like Brittany I do feel like she isn't ready to be committed to a relationship, she's said so herself, so I kept my distance and now I think I am over her."

"Uh huh" Tina says gesturing for me to continue.

"I think Brittany has all the traits of a good friend but when it comes to relationships or her experiences with women I feel she lacks finesse" I say. "She tends to say things or share information that has the potential to really hurt someone's feelings. I don't think she means it at times but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt or cause offence" I say sighing. "Brittany is a flirtatious woman and she has every right to be but the reason she could be perceived as being a player is because she gets far too flirtatious at times." I look to Tina. "Brittany can flirt as much as she likes and go after whoever she likes but she has to make her intentions clear from the start or else someone will be really hurt."

"I understand" Tina says. "Did Brittany hurt you?"

"A little but I know it wasn't intentional" I admit. "I don't really want to talk about her and me in that way if you don't mind. My mind is fully focussed on Brittany and me just being friends so I want it to stay that way."

"That's cool" Tina says smiling. We share idle chit chat for a while before I pop to the bathroom and Tina goes for another drink.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What do you think of Santana now that you have spoken to her?" I ask Tina as soon as she comes over to Rachel and me.

"Two words; amazing woman" Tina says. "If I am being honest Brittany I think she is far too good for you." I punch Tina lightly on the arm. "You bitch" she says rubbing the spot that I never even touched, clearly someone is creating unnecessary drama for effect. "Santana's amazing so if you play your cards right and not do anything stupid then you will be one of the luckiest woman on the planet to get a girl like her." I automatically smile at Tina's words, I know I would be incredibly lucky to get someone like Santana. "One thing I must say though Brittany is, don't rush. I can see you clearly like her but you are inexperienced in the relationship department whereas Santana isn't so you need to make sure you don't rush and end up fucking up because no offence honey but there is a high chance of you doing just that."

"Tina" Rachel scolds our friend.

"She's right Rach, I probably would fuck up if I got too hasty" I say.

"I didn't mean to offend you Brittany but I think you have already hurt Santana a little judging by the way she was talking" Tina says. "I am not saying she said that or you majorly hurt her but I did get the impression you done something… Brittany-ish shall we say so please take it easy."

"I will" I say. "Santana is probably the only person that I have ever harboured such strong feelings for so I am determined not to screw this up, especially not before we even know what 'this' is" I confess. "It took me a bit of time to realise how I felt about Santana but everything is clear in my head now; I like her as more than a friend and I want to be with her that's partly the reason why I went after her when she wasn't single, I just didn't realise it at the time but I do now."

"Can you believe this Tina, our girl is finally ready to commit?" Rachel says and Tina nods so I give them both a glare. "We should totally have a commitment party, you know where we celebrate her finally realising she is capable of committing to someone."

"Don't even think about it" I warn my best friends. "I do not… what the fuck is she doing here?" I say distracted from my sentence when I see Jessica entering my apartment and making a beeline for Santana. "This is not good" I say. "Remember I told you about that friend of Santana's who has the hots for her?" I ask my two friends who nod. "Well she has just walked in here. In order for me to get Santana I can't have her hanging around like a bad smell, I need to get rid of her or distract her from Santana somehow."

"How do we do that?" Tina asks.

"The same way we always do" I say smiling before looking at Rachel.

"No way… count me out" Rachel says. "You promised me the last time that you wouldn't ask again."

"I know but I am desperate" I say. "You don't need to sleep with her, just flirt with her and keep her entertained but most importantly keep her away from Santana." I have to regretfully admit that in the past I have had to get Rachel to flirt with some girl to distract her so I could make a quick exit after a one night stand. I know it sounds so bad but it is probably no surprise that when it comes to me and the ladies I always wind up hurting someone so that's why I took the cowards way out back in the day, getting Rachel to do my dirty work.

"I will keep her away from Santana but I refuse to flirt with her" Rachel says and I nod.

"Thank you" I say sincerely. "Jessica is the blonde over there… do you see her?"

"I see her" Rachel replies. "You owe me big time Brittany Pierce" Rachel says. "Big time."

"I know" I say before Rachel walks off.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

"That's a nice dress you have on" I tell the blonde woman when I walk over to her.

"Thank you" she replies. "I bought it a while ago but never had the opportunity to wear it until tonight."

"It suits you" I say. I chat to the women for a good twenty minutes before we get interrupted.

"Quinn can I borrow you for a second" a dark haired woman asks and suddenly I am confused, is this not Jessica.

"I'm sorry I have to go" the woman apologises. "It was nice talking to you…" she says presumably waiting for me to give her my name.

"It's Rachel" I say.

"Nice talking to you Rachel, I'm Quinn" the woman says before walking off. I've just chatted up the wrong blonde haven't I, Brittany is going to be so angry with me. I genuinely thought this was Jessica. Why did I not just ask the woman's name when we started talking?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Are you enjoying the party?" Brittany asks me.

"Yeah it is the best New Year's party I've been to" I answer. "This is obviously my first new year's eve party that I am legally allowed to drink at so maybe that's why it is the best."

"And here was me thinking it was the person throwing the party" Brittany says smiling.

"That too I suppose" I say returning the smile.

"So did you miss me over the Christmas period?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah" I say honestly. "You're a good friend to me so of course I missed you and your presence." Brittany's presence is always felt when she is around, the same way that when she isn't around you can tell because the atmosphere in the room feels… sadder if I am being honest. I look up and when I see Brittany staring at me smiling I can't help but smile back.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" Brittany queries.

"Why?" I respond.

"Just follow me" Brittany says smiling as she leads me over to a chair. "Can you sit down there?" Brittany asks gesturing to the chair so I sit down. "I know sometimes I get on your nerves and I really don't know how to handle things maturely at times but deep down I do try my best." I look at Brittany with a confused expression but I think she realises it because she smiles slightly at me before bending down on one knee and holding out a small box "Santana Lopez… will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany asks smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Santana decide? Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed and favorited. Really sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Santana's POV

"Santana Lopez… will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany asks. To say I am shocked would be an understatement, I can't tell if she is being funny or not. Surely she isn't serious, I mean we have never dated before so asking me to be her girlfriend seems out of the blue.

"Is this a joke?" I whisper to Tina who ends up standing beside me but when I see her face she looks just as confused as I feel. Clearly she doesn't know what's happening either, in fact I don't think anyone does because everyone looks just as puzzled as me.

"I'm waiting on an answer babe" Brittany says smiling. She isn't giving me a smug smile though; it's more of a shy smile which makes me think that she is serious, either that or she is an incredibly good actress.

"Britt can we go somewhere private?" I ask quietly. I don't really want to embarrass either one of us any further so I think it is better we go somewhere else.

"Eh… sure" Brittany replies confused before standing up. I lead her through to her bedroom and close the door behind us.

"Brittany what was that back there?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "I was asking you to be my girlfriend" Brittany says simply. "I get the impression that you don't take it seriously when I say that I want to be with you so I wanted to prove to you that I am serious" Brittany explains. "Tina and Rachel told me to do something romantic to show you how I feel so I thought that that was romantic. I thought what I did was a normal method of asking someone to be with you."

I shake my head. "No offence Brittany but the stunt you just pulled makes me doubt your feelings for me even more than I did before" I say. "I am not looking for a relationship right now so if a relationship comes looking for me then it needs to be something special to make me have a change of heart" I state truthfully. "Like I have said a million times before you're a good friend but I can't be with you because I don't trust you. It's not that I don't trust you as a person because I do but I just don't trust you as a girlfriend because I don't feel confident that I won't get hurt in the end."

"Santana I would never hurt you, not intentionally anyway" Brittany defends. "I care for you more than I have ever cared for anyone."

"I don't want to offend you or anything but do you think you are ready for a relationship?" I ask and Brittany nods. "If you were to be with me then I would need you to commit to me one hundred percent."

"And I would do that" Brittany says moving closer to me. "I know I haven't had a girlfriend before but the fact that I want to be with you and it doesn't scare me must mean something."

"Would you be ok with the fact that you couldn't sleep with anyone other than me?" I ask.

"Totally, you are the sexiest woman I've ever slept with" Brittany answers smirking.

"Brittany I am serious" I say annoyed. "I am not sure you could give up your lifestyle of sleeping with whoever you like whenever you like, I don't think you are ready to be tied down."

"I am not ready to get married or move in with someone but I am ready to be a committed girlfriend" Brittany states. "Santana I can commit to you" Brittany says. "If you think about it, in a way I have already committed to you."

"How?" I ask confused

"Every time I see a hot girl, I don't feel anything because the only person I find attractive is you" Brittany's says. "I haven't slept with anyone since the last time you and I had sex."

"Sure you haven't" I reply sarcastically. "I am not stupid Brittany, I know you have slept with other women, you even told Quinn about your conquests right in front of me in Starbucks plus I saw you flirting with girls earlier."

"I wasn't flirting with anyone in a way that would suggest I wanted into their pants and about what I told Quinn; I lied" Brittany says. "I just felt embarrassed that after sleeping with you I suddenly went off other women because all I could think about was you plus I wanted to try and make you jealous."

"Are you implying I turned you straight and put you off women for life?" I ask with attitude.

"Santana I didn't mean that at all" Brittany says. "I want to be with you and because of that when I look at another woman they don't compare to you and I don't just mean that physically. You've got more going for you than anyone I have ever been with; you're smart, funny, hot, sexy, beautiful, caring and every other positive out there" Brittany tells me before sighing. "I want to be your girlfriend and I think you want to be mine as well so why can't we just do that?"

"Brittany if I am being honest then yeah being your girlfriend is something I want and I am not going to sit here and deny that I don't feel something for you because if I did then that would be a lie" I admit before standing up and pulling Brittany to sit next to me on the bed. "However there is something inside me that tells me that I am only going to wind up hurt" I say to which Brittany tries to respond but I cut her off. "I am not saying you would plan to hurt me but given your past I am not sure you would be able to stay faithful to me and if you did I think you would end up resenting me for it."

"Maybe I used to sleep around but that isn't me anymore" Brittany says. "I am a different person because you made me change for the better."

"I don't want to change you though, I like you the way you are" I say truthfully.

"Just not enough to take a chance on me… I get it" Brittany replies before standing up. "I won't ever give up on you Santana, I know I am a little unexperienced when it comes to relationships but I am smart enough to know that when I develop such strong feelings for someone then it would be stupid of me to give up so effortlessly." Brittany then takes the small box and places it next to me. "I wanted to give you this before we all split up for Christmas but it wasn't ready in time" Brittany says and I open the box to reveal a heart shaped necklace.

"This is…" I say but Brittany cuts me off.

"I got it handmade, your initials are carved on the back of the heart pendant" Brittany says. "You mean a heck of a lot to me Santana so when you are ready to be my girlfriend then come and find me because make no mistake; I will be waiting for you." Brittany then walks out of the room and I can't help but feel a mix of sadness and courage, the former because it is no secret that I like Brittany in that way and the latter because I managed to stay strong and not allow myself to be exposed to hurt, hurt I know I will experience if I date someone like Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"I can't believe you done that" Rachel states in disbelief when I walk over to her and Tina.

"Why?" I ask. "Tina told me to seize the moment and not let Santana slip through my fingers."

"Yeah but I meant ask her out for a casual date or have some one on one time with her not go down on bended knee like a fool and propose to be girlfriends" Tina says interrupting. "Brittany, I don't mean to be harsh but you just made yourself and Santana the laughing stock of the party."

"I saw a guy do exactly what I did on the internet" I say because I did. I went on the internet and searched for ways to ask someone you really like to be your girlfriend and it came up with all of these mediocre options but then at the bottom of the page there was a video of a guy proposing to a girl that they become boyfriend and girlfriend and she said yes so I thought that it could work for me. "He went down on bended knee and everything too."

"Did it happen at a park?" Tina asks and I nod. "I saw that video too on the internet but what I took from it was that the guy and girl had a history together and they had already dated so it was a logical method for the guy but not for you" Tina says before sitting down next to me. "You haven't dated Santana or done anything remotely like what girlfriends would do so if we are being honest here, what you did was crazy. It's no wonder some of us thought it was a joke." Rachel then moves to sit the other side of me so I am in the middle of her and Tina. "It's obvious you are very fond of Santana but big grand gestures won't cut it, at least not at the moment. If you want to be her girlfriend then you have to take a few steps back and start with some casual dating then maybe work up to the point of you both being ready to be girlfriends."

"Ok" I reply nodding. "I will ask her out for a date and then leave it with her." I refuse to give up on Santana but I do realise that maybe what I done was rather extravagant. "I genuinely do really like her" I say to my friends.

"We know" Rachel replies smiling. "We can tell how special Santana is to you."

After a few minutes of silence I decide to break it. "Did you really try to flirt with Quinn?" I ask Rachel.

"I thought it was the Jennifer woman, you just said blonde and pointed aimlessly somewhere so I presumed I had the correct woman" Rachel says. "To be honest with you Brittany it would have been nice for you to introduce Tina and I to the three women who seem to have replaced us in your life at the start anyway, that would have certainly prevented me from trying to flirt with Quinn and would also have shown Tina and I who has replaced us as your best friends."

"Now now Miss Jealous, Tina and you are still my best friends" I say smiling. "Santana, Quinn and Mercedes are very good friends to me but they are not trying to replace you in my life, I promise" I say. "The girl I asked you to flirt with was called Jessica not Jennifer and while we are on this topic, you really have lost the ability to flirt since that last relationship you had, you didn't even make an impact on Quinn at all despite the fact it was the wrong woman."

"Excuse me" Rachel says annoyed. "I will have you know, I can flirt with any person I like and make them weak at the knees. Quinn just got called away before we could even start a conversation."

"Yeah-yeah, whatever makes your ego hurt less" I say smirking to which Rachel just glares at me. "You have to face it honey, you've lost your touch. That's what happens when you date boring old farts like Roger."

"Says the woman who once chatted up a sixty year old" Rachel retorts smirking.

"She looked like a 20 year old plus I was blind drunk so my vision was a little hazy" I defend myself. I doubt Rachel and Tina will ever let me live it down that I almost kissed someone forty years my senior, I was young and wasted and made a mistake, it isn't uncommon. "Anyways… how's the boyfriend Tina, I expected him to be here tonight. Since it is New Year and all, I thought he would be with you so you could give him his little kiss at midnight."

"I wish he was here but unfortunately he is working, it sucks that he is an officer of the law" Tina replies and she is right, it really does suck that he is a police officer. No offence to him or anything but when he is around I feel like I need to be on my best behaviour in case he arrests me for something because god knows I've done some crazy stuff in my time. I mean when they first started dating I was walking home with the two of them and another couple of girls from a party and because of how drunk we were some of the girls were flashing their boobs to other guys which caused Tina to do everything in her power to persuade Puck not to arrest them for public displays of indecency or whatever you call it. Puck is the name of her boyfriend in case you wondered, they met at a party a couple of years ago and really hit it off. His full name is Noah Puckerman but everyone calls him Puck, apart from Tina and his mom who call him Noah.

"Let's not dwell on the sadness girls" I say. "This is a party so let's make it a pretty good one, there's only half an hour of 2014 left so we need to end the year with a bang… what do you say?"

"Let's do it" Rachel says.

"Yeah" Tina shouts.

* * *

><p>"Hey" I say when I walk into my bedroom and spot Santana lying on my bed with a bottle of vodka, actually make that an empty bottle of vodka. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Everyone else has went home" I say before plopping myself down next to Santana on my light blue duvet. "Are you ok?" instead of answering Santana kisses me right on the lips. "What was that for?" I ask blushing, secretly hoping that Santana has had a change heart but then again if she has just drank that full bottle of vodka then I doubt she is in the right frame of mind to make meaningful decisions.<p>

"Is it New Year yet?" Santana asks, slurring her words slightly while moving closer to me.

"It is half past four in the morning on the 1st of January" I answer. "The party finished not so long ago and everyone went home… apart from you obviously. I actually thought you left with Quinn and Mercedes."

"Aw…. The party over?" Santana says looking at me and I nod. "That is shit… just fucking shit, I was having so much fun."

"It had to end at some point" I say. "How about you just sleep here for the night because I really wouldn't feel comfortable sending you home alone while you are drunk, especially at this time of the day."

"I could sleep here" Santana says nodding. "I will need to be naked though because I have no clothes a-and I… eh… I don't want to sleep in this dresssss" Santana gets out before burping… right in my face it was.

"As temping as it would be for me to have you naked in my bed, I doubt it would be a good idea" I say. "I will get you a nightdress to wear." I turn my back to grab my purple nightdress from the drawer and when I turn back around to face Santana, she is standing in her underwear, swaying from side to side as she tries to walk over to me. "He-here's your… I mean a nightdress" I say stuttering. Why does her beauty need to distract me so much, I sound like a teenage boy who is seeing a woman in underwear for the first time?

"Thanks" Santana says, taking the purple garment and laying it on the bed before trying to unclasp her strapless bra at the back.

"I think the clip is at the front" I say. "Wait… why are you trying to… take your eh… bra off?" I ask stuttering again, get a fucking grip Brittany you've seen plenty of naked ladies in your time including this one.

"I not sleep… bra" Santana says before burping again. I take it that means she won't sleep in a bra… ok wow, the smell of her vodka reeking burp just reached me and it isn't pleasant. "Take it off… Britt get it off please" Santana whines like a child so I do as I am told, unclipping the bra and then laying it on the bed. I forgot how much I love her breasts and sucking on her delicious nipples as she screams out in pleasure. 'I need to get rid of these thoughts' I think mentally slapping myself. Santana is vulnerable at the minute due to how intoxicated she is so it is completely inappropriate for me to think like this never mind to feel slightly turned on.

"Do you want some help putting the nightie on?" I ask, making sure I look Santana in the eye when I ask and not ogle her boobs. Santana then sits on the bed and hands me the nightie so I slip it over her head. "I am going to get you some water and a toothbrush, do you want to go to the toilet or anything?" Santana nods and then stumbles her way out of the bedroom towards the bathroom while I go to the kitchen.

"Did I just see Santana leave your room?" Rachel asks from her place on my living room couch.

"You did Rachel" I say. "Make sure you tell your optician that you have no need for your contact lenses since you have perfect vision" I add sarcastically.

"I only asked" Rachel replies. "Excuse me for finding it strange that the girl you have feelings for, who turned down your girlfriend proposal may I add, leaves your bedroom in your nightie."

"I found her drunk in my bedroom and didn't want to send her home alone" I say. "While we are on the topic of seeing things, did I see you making out with my friend Quinn, you know… Santana's best friend and roommate."

"I couldn't possibly comment… goodnight" Rachel says before getting comfy on her makeshift bed, the couch, for the night. Since I only have one additional bedroom from mine then Rachel and Tina take turns in it and the other takes the couch. I usually offer to take the couch so they can both have a bed each but Tina and Rachel both refuse to sleep in my room in case the bed breaks because of all the notches on the bedpost, their words not mine.

"Yeah goodnight" I say to Rachel before knocking lightly on the bathroom door. "Are you ok Santana?" I ask but receive no reply so I gently open the door and find Santana asleep on the floor with a toothbrush… strike that, with my toothbrush in her mouth. "Santana" I say, gently tapping her to try and wake her up. "Santana, wake up."

"Huh… what?" Santana says confused.

"You fell asleep in my bathroom when you went to use the toilet" I say, recognition falling over Santana's face. "You go to the toilet and I will wait outside then we can go to bed… ok?" I say and Santana nods so I leave the room.

Once we get back to my bedroom I help Santana into my bed before I change into some clean shorts and tank top then get into bed. "Goodnight Santana, sleep well" I say before turning to face the opposite side with my back to Santana.

"Do I need t'sleep?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, it is quite late. You will feel better in the morning if you get some sleep" I say, turning to Santana.

"I don't really go for penis but I like yours" Santana says randomly. "Every time you put it inside me, I like it." Santana's words are making me a little hot so I really need to make sure she goes to sleep soon.

"Try and get some sleep" I say simply.

"Yes boss" Santana says before wrapping her arms round me. "I like to cuddle when I fall asleep" Santana tells me but it isn't news to me, I knew Santana liked to cuddle because she's the only woman I have slept with who practically forces me to cuddle back. In the past I have had sex with a girl and then she tried to cuddle me but I wasn't having it, I don't do cuddles. I should say I didn't do cuddling because once Santana appeared I did because she made me hold her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my head is pounding" I hear Santana say just as I am waking up. "Where am… is this Brittany's room?"<p>

"It is indeed" I reply while moving to sit against the headboard, smiling at Santana and her confused but cute expression. "Does last night mean we are officially girlfriends now?" I ask smiling as I watch as a shocked look comes over Santana's face.

"What?" Santana asks confused, rubbing her eyes to try and get rid of the sleepy feeling she has.

"Since we slept together I thought that meant we were now together" I say mischievously. "I know you declined being my girlfriend but surely after sleeping with me you have changed your mind."

"Oh god" Santana says jumping out of bed. "What on earth possessed me? I mean obviously I done it because I think you are incredibly hot and I find it hard to resist you but I thought I had a little control of myself, even if I did consume a lot of alcohol, I am such an idiot…" Santana rambles but I cut her off.

"You're not an idiot Santana" I clarify. "We slept together last night as in… in the same bed not had sex" I say and see Santana breathe a sigh of relief. "I want you Santana, in every way possible including physically and emotionally but I would never sleep with you when you were so drunk. I wouldn't sleep with anyone if I thought they didn't have full control of themselves and you last night is no exception, you must have drank a crazy amount of alcohol."

"We didn't have sex then?" Santana asks.

"No" I reply. "Obviously I wanted to, but you have to trust that I would never take advantage."

"I know that" Santana says. "I am sorry I was drunk and had to crash here, clearly I can't control my liquor."

"Its fine" I reply. "I would prefer you slept over here rather than walking around the streets drunk where anyone could jump out at you" I say. "I am sorry if I freaked you out last night, you know with the whole girlfriend thing."

"You didn't freak me out but it did seem a little… out of the blue" Santana says and I nod. "So what else happened last night?" Santana asks changing the subject. "I think once we had our conversation I sat on my own for a while so I don't really know what was going on with everyone else."

"Let me give you a brief summary then with some of last night's highlights" I say. "I made a fool of you and myself with my display, I thought Jessica liked you in a more than friendship way so I tried to get Rachel to flirt with her so she would be distracted and leave you alone…"

Santana cuts me off "Wait… you actually did that?" she asks.

"Yup but it didn't work because Rachel tried to flirt with the wrong girl" I reply. "The wrong girl being Quinn."

"Are you serious?" Santana asks and I nod.

"Their conversation never really got started because Quinn got pulled away by someone but I am pretty sure that when the clock hit midnight, they were each other's New Year kiss" I say.

"Did you get your first kiss of New Year?" Santana asks and I nod, which I must admit makes Santana look a little jealous.

"I certainly did" I say. "This really hot drunk Latina I found in my bed at half past four laid one right on my lips, that was my only kiss of 2015" I say. "The kiss tasted like vodka but hey… it was still a kiss." Santana just nods. "You know I am talking about you right?"

"I thought it could be but I didn't want to presume" Santana says. "I'm sorry that I kissed you, I get a little over the top at times when I am drunk."

"Don't worry about it" I say to which Santana nods and then we are both immersed in silence. "Go on a date with me" I say after breaking our moment of silence. "I know the way I went about things last night was not ideal but the principle was. I want to be your girlfriend Santana and I want you to be mine" I say. "I understand I came on too strong last night but that was due to lack of experience, I wouldn't have went that far if I didn't genuinely think what I was doing was the right thing." I carefully take Santana's hands in mine, squeezing them gently. "Let me take you to dinner, I promise it won't be anything complicated; just a meal between two women who have feelings for one another. No pressure at all, forget about the girlfriend thing" I say. "This will simply be one date, a date that may be followed by another or a date that will remain as a one off with no others to follow."

"I don't know Britt" Santana says.

"There will be no pressure or expectation, I know now that I went way over the top yesterday" I say. "Just bear with me, I'm still learning about relationships and stuff but when I think about what we could have… together I mean then I think this is a lesson I need to learn." I kiss Santana on the cheek. "Santana Lopez will you go on a date with me?" I ask again, staring into Santana's chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Santana say? Let me know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviews/follows/favourites.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Santana's POV

"Santana Lopez will you go on a date with me?" Brittany asks me.

"Fine… ok" I reply, noticing the smile on Brittany's face. "But we have to do things at my pace."

"Whatever you want babe" Brittany replies. "So can I make you some breakfast?"

"Sure" I reply. "What are you thinking about making?"

"Waffles but most importantly coffee" Brittany replies. "Being your favourite waitress and all I know that coffee is a must for you in the mornings."

"It is" I reply before Brittany leaves to make breakfast. I check the time on my phone and notice five texts from Quinn.

**From Q: I know I should be more observant but I just realised you haven't come home.**

**From Q: where are you? I'm worried S **

**From Q: Britt just text saying you're at her apartment, don't do anything stupid, I know she is attractive but I don't want you falling into a trap again, sex is never just sex to you, please remember that xx**

**From Q: Be careful and by that I don't mean use a condom I mean just don't have sex at all, you will only wind up hurt xx**

**From Q: Goodnight S, phone me in the morning xx**

I decide to call Quinn to check in with her.

**Quinn: Hello**

**Santana: morning Q, how are you?**

**Quinn: Never mind how I am, tell me you didn't have sex**

**Santana: Ok… I didn't have sex**

**Quinn: Is that the truth or are you just saying that? Santana you're my best friend so I am only trying to look out for you. Brittany and you don't view things the same way and I can just tell you would be the one to get hurt.**

**Santana: I didn't sleep with Britt, well I did but we didn't have sex. I'm not stupid Quinn, I know my own mind.**

**Quinn: Good, you and Brittany are such good friends, it would be a shame if that was wasted.**

**Santana: While we are talking about Britt, she asked me out on a date…**

**Quinn: You said no… right?**

**Santana: Actually I said yes. She's genuine Quinn, I know she is plus she respects that it will be on my terms.**

**Quinn: I have to admit I was a little sceptical of her proposing for the two of you to be girlfriends but if you believe she is being honest then I guess I have no reason not to trust you.**

**Santana: Thanks, so onto other news. Britt told me that her best friend Rachel got a little action last night.**

**Quinn: Oh…**

**Santana: is that all you are going to say.**

**Quinn: what else should I say? I don't really know the Rachel girl**

**Santana: that's true, you only know her well enough to stick your tongue down her throat.**

**Quinn: How the fuck do you know that?**

**Santana: I know everything Q that's why you can never keep a secret from me honey.**

**Quinn: Whatever… anyway I better go, see you at home later.**

**Santana: bye honey.**

Once I hang up the phone I make my way through to the kitchen, passing Tina and Rachel watching cartoons on my way. "Morning" I say politely. To be honest I never really had a chance to get to know Brittany's best friends last night so they still intimidate me a little because they mean so much to Brittany so I don't want them hating me and thinking I am not a good friend for Brittany. It is not the first time Mercedes and Quinn have disliked one of my friends and certainly made it known.

"Good morning Santana" Rachel says smirking. Why is she smirking at me?

"Morning" Tina says with a yawn. "Brittany is in the kitchen making waffles but she doesn't want disturbed, she gets like that when she is cooking." I just nod my head and then take a seat on the couch next to Tina. "Did Brittany behave last night?"

"I think so" I reply. "I was drunk so I don't really remember much, only what Britt told me."

"She didn't try and seduce you did she?" Rachel asks. "Because as soon as she sees an attractive, hot woman like you she starts thinking with the wrong head."

"I heard that, bitch" Brittany says walking over to us with a plate of waffles and bottle of syrup. "I like sex, get over it" Brittany says putting the plate down and sitting on her blue chair. "However, like I told you two, Santana is different. She isn't just some girl I plan on sleeping with and never seeing again; I want to date her… properly." I can't help the small blush taking over my face, sure I don't want to open myself up to getting hurt but I can't live in a bubble forever so maybe agreeing to date Brittany might not actually be such a bad idea.

"Did you hear about Rachel kissing your best friend Santana?" Tina asks, presumably deliberately changing the subject.

"I did" I say smiling as Rachel puts her head in her hands. "I spoke to Quinn on the phone this morning, she wanted me to give Rachel her cell phone number."

"She did" Rachel asks surprised, lifting her head out of her hands.

"Yeah" I reply. "What she actually wanted was your number but I don't know it so I said I could give you hers."

"Giver her mine" Rachel says quickly causing Brittany and Tina to laugh.

"It is better Quinn phones Rachel, when it comes to handing out numbers Rachel turns into a flailing mess that is shit scared to call" Brittany says. "If the other person calls first, Rachel seems to cope with it better."

"Write your number down and I will give Quinn it" I say and Rachel nods. I probably shouldn't lie like this but I think it is about time Quinn got back out there. I don't usually meddle in her love life but if I manage to get Rachel to take up all of Quinn's thoughts then that means she won't keep bugging me about Brittany or my love life, should I say lack of love life.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any plans on Monday?" Brittany asks.<p>

"I have university in the morning and then I am meeting up with a few people from my class to discuss a case study in the afternoon" I answer.

"Would you be available for dinner?" Brittany asks nervously. "I thought we could go to your favourite Chinese for our date… you still want to go on a date, right?" Brittany asks. "I understand that Rachel and Tina's stories about me could probably make you do a complete 180, they didn't exactly pick the most flattering stories to tell you about me."

"When do you plan on picking me up?" I ask.

"I may want to woo you but I am not going to carry you to the restaurant, that's a step too far" Brittany says smiling.

"You know what I meant" I say.

"How does 7pm grab you?" Brittany asks and I nod. "Good, I will arrive at your apartment at 7pm and just so you know, since I asked you out on a date then I am going to pay for the whole thing."

"Brittany, you don't need to" I say.

"I want to though" Brittany says. "I may not be familiar with the whole dating thing but I do know how to treat a girl properly despite the fact that I have probably treated a lot of girls badly in the past by sleeping with them and then disappearing, never to be seen again."

"See you Monday at 7pm" I say smiling. "Have a good New Year's Day."

"You too babe" Brittany says before walking me to the door and then I leave. I am really not sure if the date is such a good idea but then again Brittany did say that there is no pressure. I have worked hard to get over my crush on Brittany but in doing so it seems like she thinks she has developed a crush on me so maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all to not get over my crush… if that makes sense. Anyway enough confusing my brain, I need to get home and help Quinn with preparing our New Year's dinner. It is nothing too fancy but Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Jessica, Tanya, James and Tommy are joining us so Quinn just loves playing the hostess.

"Ah, the wanderer returns" Quinn says when I walk in the door.

"Sorry, I fell asleep at Brittany's place last night and when she woke me up all my friends had gone and left me" I say. "Thanks for making sure I got home safe, it was very nice of you to notice I was with you going home last night" I reply sarcastically.

"I am not your mom Santana so I shouldn't be expected to keep tabs on you" Quinn says. "Anyway, enough about meaningless stuff. I really need your help in the kitchen because cooking for nine people is a stressful task especially if you are left to do it alone even though your best friend said she would help."

"I will help you in 10 minutes but first I really need to shower and change" I say.

"Santana there is no fucking time to shower so just get your ass over here and help me" Quinn says sternly.

"Don't talk to me in that tone" I say annoyed. "But ok I will help but I am not peeling potatoes or doing any shitty jobs like that. If you want my help with the meal then I want to do something proper to contribute."

"Fine, you can make the stuffed potato skins" Quinn says. "Load them with diced pieces of bacon and cheddar cheese."

"Ok" I reply, getting to work.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I hesitantly knock on Santana's door and wait for an answer. It isn't like me to be nervous about anything but oh boy I am feeling it tonight, I don't know if it is because I know Santana is different from any other girl so I want to make a good impression or because it is my first date since I was in high school. I know it is a bit cliché to say Santana is different from other girls but I do genuinely believe that, I don't remember a girl ever making me laugh the way Santana does and I certainly don't ever remember a girl making me hang off their every word.

"Hi Brittany" Quinn says after opening the door. "That's a nice dress you are wearing."

"Thanks" I say politely. "Is Santana ready?"

"Ready for what?" Quinn asks as she opens the door wider for me to enter. "Santana is at university, she told you that this morning when we were in Starbucks."

"But we…"

"I will be five minutes Britt, just wait in the living room" Santana interrupts me as she runs from the bathroom to her bedroom, cladded in a pink fluffy robe. I nod before turning to face Quinn who is sitting on the couch smirking at me while eating a bacon roll.

"Your face when I said Santana wasn't home… priceless" Quinn says smiling. If she wants to play this game then I have no problem participating.

"I am so glad Santana and I are going out tonight" I say. "Tonight especially."

"Why's that?" Quinn asks with a mouthful of food.

"Rachel is having a few friends over before she flies home tomorrow" I reply. "When I say friends, I mean a group of girls who include a lot of her exes. She lived with me for six months last year when she was doing a placement for her university over here so she gathered up quite a lot of friends" I say. "If you thought I was a bit of a player then believe me when I say, I have nothing on Rachel."

"Good for her" Quinn says smiling but I can tell there is a hint of jealousy in her tone. The truth is that Rachel did gather up a bit of a reputation with the ladies but she wasn't a player, Rachel was more the kind of person to date someone and then not call instead of sleeping with them and not calling. Quinn and Rachel have went out a few times the last couple of days but I think they both realise that nothing can happen since Rachel is going back to New York tomorrow. "Did Tina get home ok?"

"Yeah, Puck picked her up from the airport on Friday night" I answer. Due to work commitments Tina had to leave earlier than Rachel hence the reason Rachel is not going home until tomorrow.

"Sorry I took so long" Santana says entering the living room. "I had a slight makeup disaster but I am all ready now."

"You look really nice" I say taking in the sight of Santana in a deep red dress, stopping just above her knees.

"Thank you, you look good too" Santana says.

"Shall we go then?" I ask and Santana nods before saying bye to Quinn. "Bye Quinn" I say.

"Bye" Quinn responds.

"Rachel would really like to see you before she leaves" I whisper to Quinn before following Santana out the door.

"Are we walking to the restaurant?" Santana asks as we enter the elevator.

"At first I thought we would but then I decided that I would much rather just get a cab" I say to which Santana nods. "So how was university today? Did you learn anything or just fall asleep due to boredom."

Santana laughs slightly. "I actually thought it was a very good lecture today aside from the fact that I got paired up with Grace to work on a mock case" Santana says. "I haven't really talked to her since we broke up so it was a little awkward to begin with."

"Are there still some unresolved feelings there?" I ask as I open the cab door for Santana before I get in at the other side. "You girls were together for a good amount of time so I don't suppose you will be over it yet" I say after telling the cab driver where to go.

"I don't think there are any good feelings left between Grace and I" Santana says. "In hindsight I realise that our relationship was nothing more than a car crash; we fought all the time and we both cheated on one another. That really isn't the basis of a healthy relationship is it?" Santana says. "There comes a time in your relationship that you realise it isn't working if it feels like a chore you know… and it was becoming a chore but it shouldn't feel like that."

"I agree, I know I have never really had a proper relationship but I do understand your point" I say.

"This is your destination ladies" the cab driver tells us before I pay him and then help Santana out of the car and lead her over to the door, making sure I get to the door first so I can open it for her. I need to do everything I can to create a good impression of myself tonight to secure the chance of a second date.

"Thank you" Santana says when I hold the door open.

"I booked a table for two under the name Pierce" I tell the waiter when he asks before he leads us to our table. I go to pull out Santana's chair when the waiter, of all people, pulls it out for Santana before I get the chance. He does pull my seat out for me as well so I suppose that is something but it doesn't mean I am not annoyed he never gave me a chance to do it for the woman I am trying to impress.

"Would you like some drinks to start off with?" the waiter asks and I look at Santana, gesturing for her to order first.

"Can I get a dry white wine please?" Santana asks and the waiter nods before looking at me. I decided to have wine as well because it doesn't get me as drunk as a spirit does and I really want to stay as sober as I can tonight. "I will get your drinks while you peruse your menus."

"Thank you" Santana says politely before we both take a minute in silence to look over the menu. "Anything caught your eye so far?"

"Just you" I reply smiling.

"So smooth" Santana says laughing. "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

"I was debating between the mixed meat curry and chicken in a pineapple sauce" I say. "The menu looks really good but I think I will go with one of those two" I say before looking up from my menu. "Have you picked yet?"

"Farmhouse beef with thin wonton noodles for my main course and vegetable spring rolls to start" Santana answers.

"Sounds good, I think I am definitely going with the noodle soup but I am still debating on the main meal" I say, once again looking at the menu. "Ok… yup, I am going to go with the mixed curry and fried rice."

Once the waiter gives us our drinks, he takes our food orders and then leaves the table. "So how was work today?" Santana asks.

"It was ok" I reply. "But I don't really want to talk about that on our date."

"What would you like to talk about instead?" Santana asks and I shrug.

"I don't know, what do you normally talk about on first dates?" I ask. "I am not really experienced in this area however, I don't think my boring work would constitute as a good topic. My aim for the night is to get you to like me not make you regret ever coming with me."

"Britt, I do like you" Santana says. "You're one of my best friends."

"That's the thing though, I want to be more than your best friend" I admit. "I know this is just a date but to me this is an opportunity for you to see the real me, the Brittany who thinks you are super-hot and has a crush on you" I say before sighing. "Santana, I am so tired of trying to pretend that all I want from you is friendship and I am so tired of being someone who never has a relationship." I have probably said too much and scared Santana off but when it comes to me, I can't help but say how I feel.

"So tell me about yourself?" Santana says, a little randomly I may add but I play along nonetheless.

"Ok, well I am 23 years old" I say to start off. "I am originally from New York but moved to LA to go to university and graduated with a degree in Sports therapy two years ago. Since graduating however, I haven't been able to get a full time job in the sports therapy field so I ended up taking a full time job working at the university Starbucks and university bar just to keep me afloat with regards bills and stuff." I then look to Santana. "What's your story?"

"I am 21 years old and in my final year at university studying Law" Santana says. "I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio but moved here to go to university like you."

"Do you know what type of Law you want to do or are you planning on graduating with a law degree and then deciding on what to specialise in when you get a job?" I ask.

"I really want to do Family Law but as I progress through my course other areas interest me as well" Santana says. "I think once I get a job I will realise then what I want to specialise in." as soon as Santana finishes her sentence the waiter brings our starters over so we immediately start eating. "These are really good and I've only had two bites so far" Santana says and I smile. "Do you want to try a bit?" Santana asks holding up a piece of vegetable spring roll in front of me between her chopsticks.

"Sure" I respond, taking the piece of food from Santana's chopsticks in my mouth. "That is really good. I don't normally order spring rolls or egg rolls when I come to a Chinese restaurant but that is really good" I say. "Do you want to taste my soup?"

* * *

><p>We're halfway through our main meal and let me tell you, the date is going amazingly. We're constantly laughing and joking and the conversation never lulls, any silence there is is a comfortable silence while we both eat. We have been asking each other questions that we probably already know the answers to, like our university courses and stuff, but tonight is like a new start, it's like how a proper first date should go. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Santana asks me.<p>

"I don't have any biological brothers or sisters however, my dad's wife has a sixteen year old daughter from her first marriage" I answer and Santana nods. "Her name is Felicia and she is such a cheeky bitch, she even calls my dad daddy. She's so stuck up and thinks she is above everyone else."

"How long have your dad and stepmom been married, if you don't mind me asking?" Santana asks.

"Seven years" I answer. "They got married when I was 16, they had only been dating for 3 months before they walked down the aisle" I say. "It didn't particularly go down well with me because my mom had not even died a year before and dad was getting married again and to that cow of a woman. I don't grudge anyone happiness but I was still grieving for my mom and there he is marrying that gold digger."

"It must have been tough" Santana says sympathetically.

"It was and that is why I am so grateful I had Tina and Rachel, they were my rock" I say, smiling slightly. "If it wasn't for those two I honestly wouldn't be able to predict what I would be right now, I went to a dark place when my mom passed where I wouldn't talk to anyone and I would steal alcohol from my parents liquor cabinet and get blind drunk but through Rachel and Tina I was able to escape from that place."

"I had no idea how much you have faced in your life Britt" Santana says, placing her hand on top of me. "No matter what happens Britt, I promise I will always be here for you so if you ever need someone to talk to and Rachel or Tina are not there then you can come to me."

"Thanks" I say smiling. "Do you want anything else to eat or drink?"

"Nope, I am full to burst" Santana answers.

"Ok… I will just pay and then we can leave if you want" I say to which Santana nods. After I pay for the meal, Santana and I make our way outside.

"Britt do you mind if we walk back?" Santana asks. "I just don't want this date to be over too quick." I nod before smiling, I don't want this date to be over before it needs to be either. As we slowly walk back to Santana's apartment I feel Santana place her hand in mine before entwining our fingers together, she doesn't say anything but she doesn't need to because I know that tonight was a success, here's hoping I get the opportunity to take her out on another date soon.

When we arrive back at Santana's apartment block, I walk with her up to her apartment before we find ourselves standing outside the front door. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight" I say smiling. "I had so much fun and I hope you did too."

"I did" Santana says before kissing me on the cheek. "Pick me up at the same time next week."

"Does that mean a second date is on the cards?" I ask excitedly, not being able to control the smile on my face.

"I don't know Britt, turn up next week and see" Santana says playfully before kissing my lips and then disappearing into her apartment. I probably should be ashamed at the lame happy dance I done all the way back to my apartment tonight but I'm not. You know why…? Because I just got a second date with Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the chap was ok, let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorties.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Santana's POV

"Hey, how was your date with Brittany?" Quinn asks smirking at me as I walk further into the apartment.

"It was fine" I reply before going into my bedroom. Of course Quinn ends up following me, being the nosy bitch that she is she probably wants to know more about the date.

"Just fine" Quinn replies. "I need more details than that" Quinn says sitting down on my bed. "Will there be a second date? Did you girls have sex? Was Brittany the one that seduced you?"

"Not that it is any of your business but no we didn't have sex, it was a first date and I don't do that on first dates" I reply but Quinn just laughs. "I am serious Q, if I genuinely like someone then I won't immediately take them to bed. I do have some standards you know."

"Sorry" Quinn apologises. "Seriously though, how was it? Did she ask you out on a second date?"

"It was good fun" I reply smiling. "She didn't specifically ask me out again but I did tell her to pick me up the same time next week and she agreed so I take it we are going on a second date."

"Good for you girl" Quinn says before we end up in silence. I can tell that Quinn clearly wants to talk to me about something judging by the fact that she hasn't left the room and looks deep in thought. She looks like she is just trying to think of the correct words to say. "Can I ask you something?" Quinn says and I nod. "I think I like Brittany's friend Rachel" Quinn tells me but I don't say anything because I know she wants to say more. "Brittany told me earlier that since it was Rachel's last night before she flies home then she was having a group of friends over which included a few of her exes" Quinn tells me playing with my duvet cover. "Is it wrong of me to feel jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" I ask. "Jealous of the fact that Rachel clearly has wings since you said she could fly."

"You're an ass Santana" Quinn says and I laugh. "I am trying to have a serious conversation Santana, I thought you could at least be mature enough to give me five minutes of your time but I guess not." Quinn then stands up and walks to the door. "I knew this was a conversation I should have took to Mercedes, you really are no help at all. I very rarely ask you about my love life so when I do it obviously means I am serious, clearly you can't have an adult conversation unless it concerns your love life."

"Quinn don't be like that, I'm sorry" I apologise but it's too late because Quinn is already out the door. I decide it is probably best to leave Quinn alone for a bit until she calms down so I change into my nightwear and get snuggled up in bed to watch a movie. No sooner do I get into bed and my phone bleeps, indicating I have a text.

**From Best-I-Ever-Had: Thanks for coming tonight, I had so much fun, hope you did too. Goodnight babe xx**

'I really do need to change Brittany's name in my contacts' I think to myself before replying to Brittany's text.

**To Best-I-Ever-Had: I had fun too, goodnight Britt.**

After I send the text, I relax against my soft pillows with a big grin on my face, I really did enjoy myself tonight. Britt was like a different person but the same person if that makes sense, I mean like she was the Brittany I know but she wasn't as flirty or constantly trying it on with me, she was actually pretty down to earth and genuine tonight. I really hope to get to see more of this side to Brittany, it was kind of refreshing in a weird way.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little too late this morning so I hurriedly take a shower and get dressed for going to university before heading out of my bedroom in search for Quinn to see if she is ready to go yet. "Are you ready to go Q?" I shout from the living room. "I am desperate for my coffee fix and we're already late as it is so we can't risk there being a queue at Starbucks."<p>

"Are you sure it is just the coffee fix you are desperate for and not the flirty waitress?" Quinn asks me raising an eyebrow. "I am sorry for storming out like a baby having a tantrum last night."

"I am sorry for being immature" I reply. "I know it is no excuse but I didn't really think you knew Rachel well enough yet to suddenly feel so strongly about her, she's only been here just under a week. It normally takes you about two months of dating before you develop strong feelings for someone."

"I know but something just attracts me to her" Quinn replies. "She's different, as clichéd as that sounds."

"I understand what you are saying" I reply as we leaves our apartment and make our way to university. I feel the exact same way about Brittany. After a relatively short walk we make it to Starbucks just in time to beat the queue of coffee craving professors who normally accumulate around quarter to nine.

"Good morning beautiful" Brittany says when we approach the counter to give our orders. "And you Santana." Very funny Britt, very fucking funny. Take me on a date one night and then the next morning call my best friend beautiful and not me, very clever. "What can I get you ladies this fine morning?"

"Someone's in a good mood" Quinn says smiling at Brittany. "I will just have my usual" Quinn says before turning to me. "Do you want your usual too?" she asks and I nod.

"Sitting in today?" Brittany asks and both Quinn and I nod. "No problem, if you want to take a seat then I will bring it over."

"Thank you" I reply before following Quinn to a table. "Who are you texting?" I ask as Quinn suddenly starts rapidly texting on her iPhone. I receive no answer though so my guess it is someone special. "Q… what has got you so enthralled on your iPhone?" I ask but still don't get an answer so I decide to grab the phone from Quinn's grip.

"Santana, don't do that" Quinn snaps at me, snatching back her phone.

"Chill" I say. "You weren't answering me so I was just trying to see what was so interesting on your phone."

"Here we are" Brittany says interrupting our glaring competition by placing our orders in front of us.

"So what's been happening?" Brittany asks sitting down next to us. "Any news?"

"Not much really" I reply. "Apart from the fact that Quinn is in a mood because she has a crush on Rachel but never got the chance to tell her" I say smugly. That's what you get for snapping at me honey.

"Yeah and Santana is also in a mood because she went on a date last night and there was no sex involved" Quinn says causing me to glare.

"Are you guys playfully joking or are you both actually in moods because of what you just said?" Brittany asks. I go to answer her but Quinn beats me to it.

"You didn't put out for her Britt, it's as simple as that" Quinn says smiling at me.

"That isn't true" I say quickly. "We are only trying to annoy one another. I said Quinn was in a mood because I was trying to get her back for snapping at me two minutes ago and Quinn said I am in a mood because I didn't get sex because she thought she was being a smartass trying to stir things up."

"Ok" Brittany says nodding. "Rachel is coming back to visit with Tina and Puck in three weeks and if we go on enough dates Santana then I may consider letting you into my pants" Brittany says. "So that means Quinn can tell Rachel about her crush and Santana can get sex, sound good." I don't reply and neither does Quinn, probably because we don't know how to. "Anyway, I wondered if you two wanted to go out on Friday night and Mercedes obviously, we could hit a few clubs."

"Sure, we should invite Tanya and Jessica too, maybe Kurt because he is one of the girls too" I suggest but Brittany just nods unenthusiastically. "If it is not ok then just say Britt."

"I don't mind you asking the others but I am not sure I want Jessica there" Brittany says.

"Why not?" Quinn and I both ask at the same time.

"I don't want to sound dramatic or anything but I don't feel particularly comfortable with Jessica coming" Brittany says. "I just know it will make things ten times harder for me than they already are" Brittany continues but I feel really confused, why would Jessica coming make things harder for Britt. "Inviting the girl who has a crush on the same girl I do is a little awkward. I will fight for you Santana but I really just want to enjoy some time with my friends not spend it vying with someone else for your attention."

"Jessica doesn't have a crush on Santana" Quinn says laughing. "Right?" Quinn asks me and I nod.

"Britt, Jessica doesn't see me in that way" I say. "She's in love with her ex, she only made it seem like she had a crush on me because she had got it into her head that you liked me so she did it to try and prove to me that you would get jealous..."

"Guess who…" a woman says, placing her hands over Brittany's eyes, interrupting me from my sentence. 'Who the fuck is this bitch?'

"Oh my god" Brittany says turning around to the woman. "Melissa… what are you doing here?" Brittany then stands up and hugs the woman. The hug lasts a little too long for my liking so I casually cough, to clear my throat obviously, and partly to get Britt's attention. "Sorry" Brittany says pulling away from the woman and looking at Quinn and I. "This is my friend Melissa from university… Melissa these are my friends Santana and Quinn." We all say 'hi' to each other before Melissa sits down at the table with us.

"So what's been going on with you honey?" Melissa asks Brittany.

"Not much, still living in the same apartment, still waiting for my dream job to turn up and I'm just working away" Brittany answers. "What about you? What is going on with you, are you still dating Alan?"

"Alan and I broke up but I don't really care, I've got better things in my life now" Melissa says. "I've got my dream job, married to a billionaire and I've got Benny my Chihuahua."

"Oh, you're married?" Brittany says.

"Yeah, his name is Alfie and he is eighty-two" Melissa replies.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say your husband was 82?" Quinn asks, ineffectively taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, have you got a problem with that?" Melissa asks with attitude.

"Nope" Quinn replies before turning to look at me, giving me a 'what-the-fuck?' look.

"Anyway I better go honey, we should catch up sometime" Melissa says to which Brittany nods before they say their goodbyes and Melissa leaves.

"Definitely not meeting up with her anytime soon" Brittany says. "She used to be a good friend of mine until she dropped me for all her wealthy friends. She's so obsessed with money so when she found out I couldn't afford to go travelling to different countries and to stay in five star hotels with her then she ditched me." I comfortingly squeeze Brittany's knee. "Never mind though, people like that are not worth bothering about" Brittany says smiling at Quinn and I. "Time for me to get back to work, I will talk to you girls later" Brittany says, standing up. "Thanks again for last night Santana." Brittany then leaves to get back to her shift.

"I bet you anything, she will be your girlfriend sooner than you think" Quinn says smirking at me.

"Shut up and finish your drink, we need to go soon" I say to my best friend, ignoring what she just said even though I know deep down that it is probably true.

* * *

><p>Brittany and I had our second date last night, which must have been the best date I have ever been on. Firstly we went out for dinner and then she took me on a really nice walk. I am not usually one for going out on walks or anything like that but it actually seemed quite romantic plus it gave us a chance to get to know each other even better. After last night I definitely want a third date but I think it is my turn to set the whole thing up.<p>

After going to Starbucks with Quinn this morning, I decided to come back home and do some studying there since I had no classes today. Just as I get started studying the doorbell rings and as soon as I open the door I get the fright of my life when I see who is standing opposite me. "Mom…what on earth are you doing here?" I ask shocked. "Is everything ok? No one is ill or anything bad like that are they?" I question, automatically panicking. My mother has come all the way from Ohio to California, which is not something you would see people doing every day so I automatically assume something is wrong or something bad has happened.

"Everything is fine sweetheart" my mom responds. "There is no reason to be so dramatic Santana."

"Excuse me for caring about my family's welfare" I say pissed. "Remind me not to give a shit in the future about anyone's health."

"Do not use that language around me Santana Marie Lopez" my mom sternly warms me. "I am merely here to check up on you and see how you are doing." My mom then invites herself inside the apartment.

"You saw me at Christmas time mami, which happened to be only a matter of weeks ago" I reply. "I am not saying it isn't good to see you or anything but you could have called and saved yourself the bother and expenses of travelling here" I say. "Did papi come with you?"

"Goodness…no" my mom replies, waving the idea off as if it is absurd. "There is no way your papi would have time off from his hectic schedule to accompany me here."

"The visit is rather impromptu" I say. "Since you are here, can I make you any lunch or get you a nice cup of tea?" I ask. My mom is obsessed with mint tea so it comes in handy to have a box in the cupboard, not that I would expect her to turn up like this though.

"Actually, I thought you could take me out for lunch" my mom replies and I immediately panic inside. It is not that I wouldn't want to take my mom out to lunch but more the fact that she always wants to go somewhere fancy or posh that is super expensive. I am only a university student so I get very 'money conscious' meaning that I don't like spending a lot of money if there isn't a need to.

"No offence mom but I can't really afford big expensive meals" I say. "I don't mind buying you lunch though."

"I will pay for lunch honey, I just meant that I thought we could go out together" my mom replies. "We could go to that place you love… Moonbucks is it?"

"It's Starbucks and no offence mom but I think everyone knows it's called Starbucks" I say. "It isn't really a place that sells big meals though so you won't be able to get a three course lunch."

"That's ok, I just wanted a snack or something" my mom says. "Shall we go there then?"

"I suppose" I answer. I don't ever think I imagined my mom going to a place like Starbucks so I really hope she knows what she is in for, any place that you don't need to reserve a table is too common for my mom. We then make our way to get some lunch anyway.

"Hey babe, I didn't expect to see you here" Brittany says as I walk in. "Twice in one morning and last night, you just can't keep away can you" Brittany says while winking at me. "I wonder what keeps making you come back, the sexy waitress perhaps" Brittany says.

"She would like to think so but the real reason I can't keep away is due to the fact that I am addicted to coffee" I say.

"Addiction to coffee is not a healthy thing Santana" my mom says. I can't believe I actually forgot she was here.

"I know mother" I say rolling my eyes which Brittany seems to find amusing. "Britt this is my mom Maribel, Maribel this is friend, my Brittany." Brittany immediately starts laughing again. "I mean this is my friend Brittany" I say embarrassed. What the fuck was I saying?

"Nice to meet you Mrs Lopez" Brittany says politely.

"You too dear" my mom says smiling. I know she is smiling but I have a feeling that somewhere in that head of hers, there is a little wheel turning which is judging Brittany. "Do you work here a lot?"

"Yeah this is my full-time job" Brittany replies.

"Would you not have preferred to go to university since you are already on campus working here" my mom asks slightly frowning, once again making me embarrassed to be seen with her.

"I've done my years at university" Brittany replies. "I graduated with a degree in sports therapy a couple of years ago but have struggled to get full-time work as a part-time placement wouldn't provide me with enough income." There's my mom's smile again, I guess she liked that answer. "I actually have an interview next week for a sports therapy position, it's only 25 hours but if I get it then I can just keep working here part-time to gain some more work hours."

"Britt, why didn't you tell me?" I ask Brittany before pulling her into a hug. "This is such good news, it may be the job that you have been waiting for."

"I hope so" Brittany replies.

"Dinner is on me when you ace that interview and get the position" I say smiling. "I just know they will want to hire you immediately."

"Thanks Santana" Brittany says smiling. "Anyways, what can I get you ladies?"

"Orange juice and toasted sandwich for me" I reply before looking at my mom. "What would you like mom, they have mint tea here?"

"I will take a medium mint tea and the same sandwich my daughter is having" my mom replies.

"Are you sitting in or are these take out?" Brittany asks and I say we are sitting in.

"Do people actually get take outs from here, how can you use a knife and fork on the go?" my mom asks.

"Can you just quit trying to act like a snob, I am getting embarrassed by you?" I snap.

"You embarrassed me first, how do you think I feel having to try and come up with an excuse to everyone as to why you are no longer with your ex-girlfriend?" my mother quickly retorts.

"Very mature with the 'you embarrassed me first' comment" I reply sarcastically. "How about you tell people the truth, I know you don't like the truth getting in the way of a good story but sometimes being truthful is the best policy, everyone is doing it these days" I say, earning a glare from my mom. "Or better still, tell everyone to mind their own business and not be so nosy about my love life since it doesn't really concern them" I suggest before taking a seat across from my mom at a small table on the left hand side of the café, an area where I hope no one will hear any more of my mom's embarrassing but potentially offensive comments.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

"I am going out ladies, don't wait up" Santana says smiling at Maribel and I before offering us a wave and heading for the door.

"No offence Mrs Lopez, but what is the real reason for your visit" I ask Santana's mom as soon as Santana leaves the apartment.

"Can't a woman come and see her daughter?" Maribel replies.

"Yeah but you live a little too far away to visit so unannounced without a valid reason" I say. "I have known you for a long time so I do know there must be a stronger reason than just popping by to see Santana."

"Grace called me, she told me that Santana was seeing another woman so I just wanted to come see for myself" Maribel answers. "Grace and Santana were perfect for one another so I came to try and get Santana to see that Grace is the one she should be with, not this other woman."

"Santana is going to be super pissed, you do know that right?" I ask. "If she finds out that you are interfering with her love life again then she is going to go crazy at you. You know what she is like Mrs Lopez."

"You have known me since you were in diapers Quinn so you can call me Maribel" Maribel replies. "I know I shouldn't be interfering but you saw how happy Santana was with Grace so I just want to see her happy like that again" she says. "Grace loves my daughter so I see no reason why they can't both figure it out, I mean what I have heard from Grace about this other woman Santana is seeing is not good things." Instead of saying anything, I nod along waiting for Maribel to elaborate a little more. "For starters this other woman is a waitress in a café not to mention the fact that Grace says that the waitress sleeps with a different woman every night." I'm about to say something to defend who I presume is Brittany, when Maribel starts talking again. "I know that this woman works in Starbucks so I think I am going to take Brittany out to lunch one day to see if she can give me some information on her colleague that is obviously trying to get my daughter into bed."

"Brittany?" I ask shocked. How does Maribel know Brittany… actually wait a minute, Maribel thinks Brittany is a colleague of the woman Santana is seeing. This seems a little messed up to me.

"Yeah" Maribel replies smiling. "What a lovely woman she is, Santana said she is friends with you all and I must admit, you girls know how to pick friends." Is this a dream or what? I can't tell if Maribel is being patronising or if she genuinely likes Brittany or not. "I don't want my daughter seeing a woman who works in a café full time so I need to devise a solid plan so that Santana can fall back into Grace's arms and I think my new friend Brittany is just the person to help me out… do you reckon she would be up for it." I just nod my head slowly for fear that if I open my mouth I will burst out laughing. There are so many things Maribel has just said that make me want to go into a massive laughing fit, I mean for one thing she just said her new friend Brittany. Maribel thinks her 'new friend Brittany' is someone she can trust to help her get Grace and Santana back together but she's completely unaware that Brittany will be the reason Santana will never get back with Grace.

"What would be so wrong with Santana dating someone who works full-time in a café?" I ask after mustering up the courage not to laugh in Maribel's face. I could have just stayed mute but I feel like I need to defend certain individuals due to Maribel's such strong comment. Clearly she thinks working full time and getting paid for it is not as good as going to university to get a degree, which is just absurd. Everyone should have equal validity in life no matter the career choice they make.

"There is nothing wrong with someone working full time in a café at all, I just meant that I think that my daughter needs someone who is more challenging" Maribel says while switching the kettle on. "People who work in low paid jobs clearly don't have a great vision on life, they are probably nice people but I am guessing they are choosing to just settle in a job rather than challenging themselves to go out and do something bigger and better."

"I don't think you should judge like that" I say.

"It is just my opinion sweetie" Maribel says. "Do you want a cup of mint tea?"

"Yes please" I say nodding my head. "Do you not think your opinion is a little harsh considering you just said that Brittany is a friend of yours yet she works full-time in a café?"

"Brittany has a degree in sports therapy, she is only working in a low paid job until she can get a full-time job as a sports therapist" Maribel answers. "I can see Brittany has plenty of vision."

"What if Brittany starting dating Santana, how would you feel then?" I ask out of curiosity, I may as well pitch it out there you know.

"Don't be silly" Maribel says laughing. "Brittany is as straight as they come, there is no way she would date Santana. She's clearly into guys." Maribel ain't the only one laughing out loud now. I really wanted to try and not laugh at her because it would be rude but you really can't just make a statement like that and not expect someone to laugh. I really don't know what happened the day Maribel met Brittany but I would really love to know because that is one of the most craziest assumptions I have ever heard, Brittany seems incapable of talking to Santana without adding at least an element of flirting whether it is through talking or actions. It has actually come to my notice a lot recently that Brittany seems very fond of touching Santana's arm but in a more than friendly way if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"This is a nice surprise" I say when I open the door and spot Santana standing there.

"I hope it is ok that I am here" Santana says and I move to let her inside. "My mom has been getting on my nerves so I needed a break so I thought why not come and visit Britt."

"It's no problem, I'm glad that you are here" I say. "I was just about to make some dinner, do you want some?"

"That depends, what are you making?" Santana asks.

"Grilled chicken, steamed vegetables and wholegrain rice" I respond.

"I could take that as long as there is a sauce or something to go with it, I hate dry food" Santana says.

"I didn't plan on making a sauce but since it is you then I am willing to make an exception" I say, kissing Santana's cheek. "Do you want a glass of wine while I cook?"

"I never say no to a glass of wine" Santana replies smiling and then we both go through to the kitchen.

After cooking and eating we both head to the living room to watch a movie, Santana wanted to watch The Notebook but I managed to persuade her to watch Scary Movie 4. In my opinion the latter movie is rubbish but if I remember back to a few months ago when Santana told me that she hates scary movies then I think this will be the perfect opportunity for Santana and I to get a little closer.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want this?" I say breathlessly, staring at the Latina woman currently straddling me. "I want to do this right Santana. Obviously I want to have sex with you but I need you to know that this whole dating thing is not about sex."<p>

"Just shut up Britt" Santana tells me before pushing me down on the couch. "I know what I am doing and most importantly… I want to keep doing what I am doing." Santana then leans in and kisses me. If she wants to do this then there is no way I am stopping her.

Things turn heated pretty quickly as well as our clothes coming off like there is no tomorrow. I don't even register what is happening until I feel Santana's full plump lips around my cock. "Shit… Santana" I say when I feel her gradually take my member in her mouth. The more of my dick she sucks on the sexier the noise coming from her mouth is. "Fuck" I grunt out when Santana pulls away from my dick and gives me a sloppy kiss on the lips, allowing me to taste myself on her lips.

We kiss for the next while, our tongues sharing dominance and our hot naked bodies pressed together. "Your cock really does have a mind of its own" Santana says smiling. When Santana turns me on it is sorta hard for me to control my dick, it gets to the point where I am in pain if my dick is not attended to after some time.

"I know" I say, flipping Santana and I over so that I am on top. "I guess we just have to give it what it wants."

"What does it want?" Santana asks in that sexy voice of hers.

"I think you know what it wants" I say but Santana just shakes her head smiling. "Let me show you then" I say before lowering my dick towards Santana's entrance and slipping it in slightly before pushing in even further but slower. "It wants inside you" I say, gradually pulling my dick out of Santana's tight wet heat before pushing back in, repeating my movements a few more times before gathering up a steady rhythm.

"Yes… yes… yes…" Santana shouts out through ragged breaths. "That's it Britt… keep going." I steadily increase my rhythm again and again until I am pumping so fast that I lose any feeling, my legs turning numb. "Pull… out" Santana shouts so I do as I am told and suddenly I am shooting ropes of cum all over the area around us. When I look at Santana I see her shaking while involuntarily thrusting her hips, the sight is enough to make me cum again. Watching Santana enduring her orgasm winds up making me hard again, I am usually quite good at preventing myself from cumming too early but it has been a while since I last felt proper sexual stimulation so to say I was ready for it was a bit of an understatement.

I place small kisses all over Santana's jaw and lips before I pull her to lie on top of me, wrapping the blanket from the couch around our naked bodies. "That was amazing Britt" Santana says before closing her eyes.

"It really was" I reply while kissing Santana's temple. I think I am really falling for this girl and I have no idea how to stop; not that I want to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the chap was ok. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for follows/reviews/favorites.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Santana's POV

"Good morning gorgeous" Brittany says smiling. "I wasn't a hundred percent sure if I would see you here this morning, I had a feeling you would sneak out before I woke up" Brittany tells me while scooting over to my side of the bed and wrapping her arm over my stomach. "Do you regret having sex last night?" Brittany asks while placing a light kiss to my neck, she certainly doesn't beat around the bush; straight to the point.

"No" I reply looking at Brittany. "I don't regret it. There's something different about you Brittany this time, I know last night you weren't just using me for sex like you were previously."

"Whoa baby… I never used you for sex, not at all" Brittany says sitting up straighter in bed against the headboard. "In the beginning I wasn't interested in dating and it was more about having sex for fun but in no way did I use you" Brittany says looking a little pissed. "Not once did I have sex with you then kick you out, sure I didn't want a relationship at that point but I sure as hell didn't treat you badly. I made you breakfast and I became your friend, I wanted friends with benefits not to seduce you then only see you again for sex." Brittany then looks seriously at me. "Using someone is like wanting sex every time they see the other person but that wasn't me, numerous times we hung out as friends and I didn't treat it as a booty call."

"I didn't mean it to come out like that" I say. "I just meant that the previous times we had sex it felt like just sex for fun but last night felt like sex… between two people who are dating, my intention wasn't to offend you I was just trying to express that I know you are not dating me just to get into my panties."

"Good" Brittany says. "I quite like you, you know… like as more than friends."

"I like you too" I respond, kissing Brittany's cheek. Brittany soon moves back down the bed and once again wraps her arm around my stomach.

"Your mom seems cool" Brittany says. "Apart from her being a little stuck up if you don't mind me saying."

"Of course I don't mind, anyone can tell she is stuck up" I say. "I get the impression that she is here because of some hidden agenda, although my mom is a snob she is also very reluctant to splash the cash on silly trips like this to just come visit me for no reason" I say. "There must be a more valid reason she is here."

"She's quite funny" Brittany says smiling. "She doesn't look her age at all, she's looks really good for being in her forties."

"Am I missing something here or does the girl I am dating have a crush on my mom?" I ask.

"I said she is funny and good looking, she would need to offer a hell of a lot more than that to divert my attention from you babe" Brittany replies. "I like my women younger, hence the reason I am in to you."

"I think you would sleep with anyone no matter their age" I say.

"Jeez Santana, do you have some plan to offend me this morning or something?" Brittany asks. "Because if you do, it is working."

"Believe it or not Britt, I am not trying to offend you despite my bad choice of words" I say. "I just meant that you have mentioned to me in the past about different women you have slept with and they have been a variety of ages, I am sorry for my phrasing, I really mean no harm."

"I forgive you" Brittany says, pecking me on the lips. "I'm not working until 1pm and I don't think you have university so how about I make us a nice breakfast, I could make French toast, bacon and maple syrup if you like and a pot of coffee obviously."

"That sounds good" I reply before Brittany gives me a quick kiss and gets out of bed. I bit down on my lip when Brittany walks in front of the bed, 'damn, how could I forget she was naked.' Brittany has an amazing body so I suppose it is no surprise that she feels confident enough to walk around naked in front of me. "Are you not going to put on clothes?" I ask when Brittany goes to exit the room. She has huge windows at the front of the apartment that any neighbour could just stare right into since Brittany doesn't bother to close the blinds at night.

"Never heard of the naked chef babe?" Brittany asks. "My apartment, my rules" she states. "Feel free to join me in the kitchen naked, I certainly wouldn't mind." I just shake my head and put on one of Brittany's robes before following her to the kitchen. "It's a little chilly through here" Brittany says when we reach the kitchen.

"Precisely why you should put something on" I say. "I brought your other robe through" I say holding up Brittany's pink dressing gown, which she takes from me and puts on. I help Brittany prepare breakfast before we sit at her kitchen island and eat. "You really are a good cook" I state, chewing on a piece of crispy bacon.

"I am a woman of many talents Santana, you should know" Brittany says smirking but before I can reply my phone rings.

"Excuse me" I say picking up my phone from its place on the living room sofa, Brittany has an open plan living room and kitchen so it is pretty easy to access. "**Hello" **I say picking up the phone.

**"****Hi darling, it's mami" **I hear my mom's voice on the other end of the phone.

**"****Good morning, how are you mom?"**

**"****Ok, where are you? You didn't come home and your bed has not been slept in" **my mom says.

**"****Oh my god really" **I say sarcastically. **"Are you sure I didn't come home and that my bed has not been slept in?"**

**"****Don't be cheeky or I will clip you around the ear" **my mom says causing me to laugh. **"Come home this minute, I know you don't have school today so I want you home in the next half an hour."**

**"****But mami, I'm busy" **I mock whine.

**"****Come home Santana" **my mom states.

**"****Ok fine, I'm coming" **I say before hanging up.

"Are you really cumming because I have barely touched you yet?" Brittany whispers in my ear while wrapping her arms around me from behind and kissing my neck. "I would much prefer you cum all over my cock than my kitchen stool" Brittany whispers again, this time slipping her hand under my robe and massaging my clit.

"Uh… Britt" I say moaning slightly. "Stop… I need to… uh… go, I need to go home" I finally get out, pushing Brittany away gently.

"Fine" Brittany sighs. "I am only letting you go because I like you but you will need to make it up to me."

"I will" I state while kissing Brittany's cheek. "We have a date on Saturday" I shout as I walk back towards Brittany's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" my mom asks as soon as I walk into the apartment. Anyone would think that I was living back in my high school years when I would get a row for staying out late at night well past my curfew.<p>

"I have been out mother that is where I have been" I say, walking further into the apartment. "Just because you decided to show up unannounced does not mean that I am going to change my lifestyle" I say as I open the fridge and take a bottle of water out. "I am going to grab some workout clothes and then hit the gym, do you wish to come."

"Is it a private gym or will there be other people?" my mom asks and I roll my eyes.

"There will be other people" I answer. "Do you actually think I could afford to buy my own gym or rent the whole building out for a day?"

"I don't like going to places where there are millions of sweaty people all rubbing against each other when they pass" my mom says.

"Ok, well I guess I will see you later then" I say before disappearing into my room to find my gym bag.

"I planned on doing something else myself" my mom says after following me into my bedroom. "Maybe we could have a nice dinner tonight before I fly home tomorrow night."

"Sure" I say nodding. "So you finally decided to book a flight home" I say. Yesterday my mom told me that she was not booking a return flight until she was ready, something about she had things to accomplish here first… whatever the heck that means.

"Yes" my mom answers, not giving anything else away.

"Ok then so this dinner tonight, is it just you and I or will Quinn be here?" I ask.

"I wanted to invite Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany to join us" my mom says. "I thought I could take you girls to a nice restaurant."

"I am up for that, I will text Brittany and Mercedes" I say. "Do you know if Quinn is home?" I ask.

"No she left a while ago" my mom says. "I already ran dinner by her though and she is fine with it."

"That's cool, I will just get off to the gym" I say, kissing my mom on the cheek. "Enjoy your day mom."

"Oh I intend to" my mom answers. What does that mean… you know what, never mind.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I finish off cleaning up a few tables when I turn around and get the fright of my life. "Jeez" I say holding my chest.

"Sorry… did I give you a fright sweetheart?" Santana's mom asks.

"Yeah" I answer. "I think anyone would get a fright when they turn around and someone is standing directly behind them."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were free for lunch" Maribel says. "I thought we could get to know one another a bit better."

"I've got a lunch break coming up but I only get half an hour since I only have a short shift today" I answer.

"Half an hour is fine, we can eat here if you want" Maribel says and I nod.

After I order us some food and tell my boss I am taking a break I join Maribel at a small table in a quiet area. "My colleague will bring our food and drinks over when they are ready" I say to which Maribel nods. "So Santana says this trip was unannounced."

"Yeah, just a flying visit" Maribel says. "Have you worked here for a while?"

"A few months" I answer. "I quite enjoy the job, I love to socialise and interact with others so it suits me pretty good."

"Good" Maribel says. "Would you say you know your colleagues pretty well?"

"I know a bit about everyone but there's only a few I hang out with outside of work" I say. "The others are nice and we are all pleasant to one another but I wouldn't say we are best friends or anything."

"Are there a lot of males and females working here or more of one than the other?" Maribel asks.

"I think there are only five women including me and the rest are male" I say and Maribel nods. Maribel seems very intrigued by my place of work which seems a little weird.

"What are the other four women's names?" Maribel asks so I give her the first names to the other four women.

"Are you writing them down?" I ask confused when Maribel subtly tries to bring out a pen and paper. "Do you actually want to have lunch with me because I am Santana's friend or are you secretly a reporter doing a review for the café?"

"I am not a reporter" Maribel replies laughing. "I am just writing down a few pointers about the place for a survey that my friend back home creates for a restauranteurs website, I was just writing down the number of staff so don't worry." I just nod my head, I am still a little sceptical but I am sure Santana would tell me if her mom done any undercover work or something that wasn't quite legit.

A few minutes later our lunch arrives so we start eating, making small chat as we do so.

"Are you in a relationship Brittany?" Maribel asks.

"No, I'm not" I reply. "I've never really had a proper relationship but I am dating someone at the moment who I am interested in having a relationship with so we will see how that goes" I say. "I don't really want to say too much at the moment because it is still early days."

"I understand, it is not really my business anyway" Maribel says. "Did you know Santana just got out of a serious relationship?" I nod at Maribel's question. "I have to admit I was upset when she split with Grace, I really thought she would have been the one for Santana" Maribel says, looking genuinely sad. "I think Santana is dating someone else now… do you know who she is?"

"I don't think it is my place to say" I answer. "I think you would be better to ask Santana about her own love life."

"I do try but she doesn't say much these days" Maribel admits. "I think she is still in love with Grace you know." I do everything in my power at that moment to prevent myself from blurting out that that is really not the case at all. I like Santana so much so I don't really want to go opening my mouth and saying something I shouldn't which would cause Santana to get pissed with me. "Did you meet Grace?" I nod my head. "Lovely woman isn't she?"

"Grace and I never really saw eye to eye" I say. "We just clashed so I never had much to do with her."

"Oh really?" Maribel says.

"Yeah but it doesn't bother me" I say. "Anyway sorry I need to cut this lunch short but I better get back to work, I will see you later at dinner. Santana text to ask me to come if that's ok with you."

"Of course, see you at dinner Brittany" Maribel says before I get back to my shift.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late" Santana apologises when she reaches our table. "I got caught up in a university assignment and lost track of time."<p>

"That's ok" Maribel says politely to her daughter before Santana greets us all individually with a hug. "We're actually waiting on someone else."

"Are we?" Santana questions while giving me a small smile as she sits down next to me in the booth. "Who else has yet to come?"

Before Maribel has a chance to answer Grace arrives at our table. "Apologies for my lateness, I was discussing the A I got on an assignment" Grace says smiling at Maribel.

"Why is she here?" Quinn asks, taking the words right out of my mouth. I was under the impression that Maribel wanted to have dinner with Santana and her best friends but the last time I checked Grace was not listed in that category.

"I'm here because Maribel invited me to dinner" Grace answers, smiling as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Mom, why on earth would you invite my ex-girlfriend to dinner?" Santana asks. "You know Grace and I don't really want to be around one another at the moment" Santana continues. "I understand that you and Grace bonded very well over the short amount of time she was my girlfriend but that doesn't give you the right to presume that it would be ok for us to have a meal together."

"I'm ok with it" Grace says smiling once again. "I have no problem with you at all Santana, quite the opposite actually" the bitch says. "I think that through time we could forgive one another and reconsider our relationship, it is no secret that we are both still obviously in love with one another." I can't help but scoff. "Do you have a problem Bethany?"

"Not really apart from the fact that you are talking rubbish" I answer. "Also, the name is Brittany and you know it."

"Whatever" Grace says. "I don't know what you are doing here anyway, I bet you just invited yourself."

"I invited her actually" Maribel says, allowing me to smirk at Grace. "I asked you all here for different reasons, which I will explain later when we have ordered our meals."

"You need not think I am staying if she is mami" Santana states, standing up. "If you want to have dinner with her then you can count me out, either I go or she does."

"No one is leaving Santana" Maribel says sternly. "Now sit your bum on that seat and find a dish from the menu or I will order one for you." Santana huffs before sitting back down next to me. "You all have two minutes and then I am calling the waiter over to take our orders."

Maribel sticks to her word as two minutes later the waiter arrives at our table as per request by Maribel and we all order our food. "How are the rest of the family Mrs Lopez?" Mercedes asks politely.

"They a…" Maribel is about to answer but her daughter interrupts her.

"Never mind how the rest of the family is" Santana says. "What I want to know is why we are all here?"

"Since it is my last night I wanted to have dinner before I leave" Maribel replies. "I invited Mercedes and Quinn because it has been a long time since I saw them properly and I invited Brittany because she seems like a really nice girl as well as a good friend to you." Grace mumbles a 'yeah right' before Maribel stares at her. "Obviously you are here because you are my daughter."

"And Grace?" Santana says. "You know, the girl who cheated on your daughter."

"Excuse me, don't make me out to be the bad guy" Grace defends herself. "You cheated on me too."

"Yes but Maribel is my mother so technically she should be a little more supportive towards me despite the fact that I did wrong" Santana says. "I know what I did was wrong but it still hurt that you had sex with someone else behind my back. I know I did the same thing but out of respect my mother should be on my side."

"Girls, you both done wrong" Maribel states. "You both cheated on one another and I am sure you both regret it, am I right?" Maribel asks causing Santana and Grace to nod. "Since you both regret it then I am presuming you still share feelings for one another." Grace nods her head again.

"No, I'm sorry but the only reason I regret cheating is because I am disgraced with myself for hurting someone in that way and not doing the right thing" Santana says looking at her mom then Grace. "The right thing would have been to end the relationship weeks previous when it had already ran its course" Santana says.

"The truth is that I just wanted you two to realise that you had both done a really bad thing" Maribel says. "I wanted you to try and overcome what you have both done and give your relationship a second chance. You were so great together, do you three not agree?" Maribel asks Quinn, Mercedes and I. "I thought you three could help me get these two women back together."

"Hell no" I say, a little louder than intended causing the whole table and a few other tables to stare at me. "Maybe Santana and Grace's relationship came across as perfect to you but there is no way I am helping to get them back together because I completely disagree" I say after lowering my voice. "Not only do I think that their relationship was a car crash but…"

"It wasn't a car crash" Grace states interrupting me.

"No offence Maribel but Santana is my girl now so I want no part in this at all" I say. "And furthermore I actually find it a little disrespectful of you to ask us all for help when you know that Santana is dating someone else, you may not have known that I am dating your daughter but that is certainly no excuse for asking me to help you reacquaint her with her ex-girlfriend." I turn to look towards Maribel. "Your daughter and I may not officially be girlfriends or ready for a proper relationship at this stage but what I will say is that we are both committed to dating one another so I would say that it would be inappropriate of you to try and get Santana and Grace back together."

"Is this true Santana?" Maribel asks her daughter with a serious face. "Are you involved with Brittany in some capacity or another?"

"Yeah I am actually" Santana says, turning to me and giving me a warm smile. "Brittany and I are currently dating at the moment but we are just taking things slow."

"But Brittany is straight" Maribel says, causing everyone to laugh including Grace and me. "I thought you were dating one of Brittany's colleagues, one that sleeps with a different girl every night."

"Yeah… I am far from straight, believe me" I say.

"Hold on, who told you I was dating one of Brittany's colleagues because I don't think we have ever had a conversation about it" Santana says. "I only told you that I was dating someone but I never mentioned who."

"Grace said that you were dating some woman who works at Starbucks and who sleeps with a different woman every night" Maribel answers.

"That's it, I've had enough" Santana says throwing her napkin down on the table. "Either you ask her to leave or Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn and me will all go elsewhere. If you want Grace as a friend then suit yourself but do not expect me to hang around." Maribel doesn't reply, in fact no one seems to say anything so Santana speaks again. "Ladies… shall we go" Santana says looking at me and her other two best friends.

"Wait" Maribel says, preventing Santana from moving from her seat. "Grace maybe it is best if you go, I'm sorry."

"Are you actually serious?" Grace asks, receiving a nod from Maribel. "Whatever… have a good life Santana" Grace says as she stands up to put her jacket on. "Don't bother come crawling back to me when Barbie cheats on you because let's face it… we all know she will" Grace finishes before storming out of the restaurant like a petulant child when they didn't get the candy they wanted.

After Grace's little exiting performance our food arrived momentarily preventing everyone from starting a proper conversation. I don't particularly like silence so I decide to speak up to break the tension a little. "I must apologise if you felt that I was talking out of turn there Maribel but I need to make it clear that I like your daughter and I would appreciate it if you accepted her choice to date me."

"Brittany I have no problem with you dating my daughter, I just would've preferred if you had told me this at lunch to save me bring Grace here tonight" Maribel says. "Had I known that it was yourself that was currently making my daughter happy then I would have went back to Lima and let you girls carry on, I instantly found myself liking you a lot quicker than I liked Grace."

"Did you just make this trip because you wanted me to get back together with Grace?" Santana asks causing Maribel to nod weakly. "This is my life mom so if anyone knows what the right thing is for me then it would be me, you had no place to interfere" Santana says as she eats a piece of chicken. "I am grateful for you looking out for me but I am a big girl and can look after myself, if I thought Grace was the girl for me then I would not have broken up with her and I certainly would not have cheated on her."

"I'm sorry darling" Maribel says sincerely. "I honestly am and I promise to try and not stick my nose in where it isn't wanted again." Santana nods at her mom's words. "I must admit though I am not happy at all that you cheated on someone, no matter who it was that you betrayed, it was still wrong."

"I know that mom" Santana says. "I won't be making that mistake again."

"Sort of impossible to anyway since the person who you cheated with you are now dating so you can hardly cheat on them with themselves" Quinn says earning a kick on the shin from Santana. "Santana that hurt" Quinn says pouting while holding her leg, rubbing the sore area occasionally. "I was only merely stating that it would be difficult to cheat on Brittany by having sex with Brittany."

"Do I want to even ask?" Maribel asks Mercedes who shakes her head while laughing slightly. "I don't think I will bother then."

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for paying for dinner, you really didn't need to" I tell Maribel as we all stand outside the restaurant waiting for our cabs. "It was much appreciated."<p>

"It is no trouble, you all look after my daughter so it is the least that I can do" Maribel says. It's pretty obvious that Maribel misses her daughter greatly but she tries so hard not to show it, I guess she is just one of these people who think showing weakness makes them weak if that makes sense.

"I am going to take a separate cab with Britt since we all won't fit into one" Santana tells her mom and two friends. "I will get you back at my apartment."

"Ok" Maribel says to her daughter, giving her a raised smile. "You better come home tonight Santana because I am leaving tomorrow so I want to spend the rest of my trip with you."

"I will come home" Santana says before she hails a cab for her mom, Quinn and Mercedes. We all say goodnight before the cab drives off leaving Santana and I alone. "Let's walk back to your apartment and then I can catch a cab from there, I don't want to end our date so quick."

"Our date?" I question. "I didn't realise dinner with your mom, two best friends and your ex-girlfriend who is still in love with you constitutes as a date."

"I suppose it wasn't a date but you have to admit, one could think it was a date judging by the way you acted at times" Santana says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Come on Britt" Santana says. "You were acting very serious, you had table manners, you were dressed very nice, you were polite, you kept pouring me glasses of wine and you were totally trying to get my mom to like you" Santana explains. "Plus you called me your girl quite a few times."

"Are you suggesting that I wouldn't normally have manners or dress nice or even be polite?" I ask playfully. "The way I treat you on dates and tonight is the way I expect you to be treated always, obviously if we are just friends then I will act friendly and different but when we date I will act like you're my date. Tonight you weren't just my friend, well I presumed you weren't since you kept flirting with me and touching me."

"I am finding it hard to just be your friend at the moment" Santana admits. "Especially after last night, so every time we're together I automatically presume we are more than friends."

"That's totally cool with me because I am serious about dating you" I say. "I do see us being more than just dating in the future you know as much as that probably freaks you out."

"It doesn't freak me out, if it did I would have stopped dating you after our first date" Santana says before we begin our walk back to my apartment. It only takes about fifteen minutes before we arrive outside my building. "Here we are, you're home."

"I am" I say smiling at Santana. "Do I get a kiss goodnight?" I ask with a smile, raising my eyebrow. Santana just shakes her head before connecting our lips in a kiss which soon becomes pretty heated, tongues dancing in one another's mouths and hands wandering everywhere.

"Are you going to invite me inside?" Santana asks slightly breathlessly. "I am not really one for sex in public plus it is illegal so inside would be better…" I don't even let Santana finish her sentence before I am pulling her inside and up to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reviews/favs/follows. Sorry it took so long but here's the next chap.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Brittany's POV

As soon as I get Santana inside my apartment her lips immediately attach to mine before she puts her tongue in my mouth, licking the roof of my mouth. It doesn't take long before we rip each other's clothes off and are tumbling onto my bed; limbs tangled together and mouths attached. "You're so sexy" I whisper before attacking Santana's neck with kisses before sucking on the areas I just kissed.

I momentarily stop what I am doing to kiss Santana gently on the lips before I gaze into her eyes. Things were going a little too fast so I wanted to slow things down. When it comes to Santana it is important to me that I take care of her, I've slept with a fair few people in my time but none of them mean what Santana means to me, I know it is sex all the same but with Santana it is a different kind of sex, if that makes sense.

Sex to me used to be all about getting off and dealing with sexual frustrations as well as something to do for fun with no strings attached provided no unexpected surprises arise, like pregnancy. When I first had sex with Santana I suppose it fell into the fun category but these days the situation is very different, I still do it because it is fun but the most important reason is because it allows me to connect with Santana on a completely different level. I want to know everything about her and I want to experience emotional and physical connections with her.

"Britt" Santana says smiling causing me to break out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I reply smiling just as gently. "I just got so lost in your eyes for a moment there." I then place another soft kiss on Santana's lips and look at her again. "You are incredibly beautiful" I tell her. I know it sounds cliché but that is how I truly feel. I don't think I have ever told someone that in such an intimate setting before so when I say it means that I truly mean it.

As soon as Santana pulls me in for another deep kiss I suddenly get consumed in the sweet smell of her perfume. She kisses her way down my body slowly and stops when she reaches my hips where she places two firm kisses before looking up at me and grabbing my dick. She slides her hand up and down my shaft, adding a small amount of pressure every now and then causing me to moan. I feel myself becoming increasingly harder to the point that it becomes impossible and that's when I feel Santana slide the condom slowly down my shaft, smoothing it out with her hand.

Instead of saying anything Santana just looks at me with her big brown eyes before lowering herself down on me, eliciting moans from both of us. The feeling of having Santana surround my member is one I can't describe, her walls clenching around me as her naked flesh hits off of my thighs as she sits atop my waist. Every time she lifts herself off of me I immediately feel the cold air hitting me making me miss her warmth but that feeling soon disappears when she slowly slides back down on my member.

As Santana picks up the pace of her movements on my member I casually roll her nipples between my fingers, unintentionally squeezing harder on the hard buds every time I feel myself hitting her most intimate spot. The tightness at which I feel around my member increasingly makes me more light headed, every time I want Santana to go faster she does and it is so amazing how she knows what I want without me having to voice it.

* * *

><p>Small beads of sweat begin to roll down both of our bodies as I thrust into Santana a few more times before she comes undone. I love the way she looks when she has an orgasm, her hair all dishevelled and her gorgeous body shaking as she digs her fingers into the bed, holding on tight to the sheets. I give Santana a sloppy kiss on her lips before I run my hands all over her body as she comes down from her high.<p>

As soon as Santana regains her breath she flips us over and then lies on top of me. The feeling of our hot, sticky naked bodies touching makes me feel so good. I push some of Santana's hair out of her eyes before taking her face between my hands and kissing her soft plump red lips, our tongues dancing together as we kiss languidly.

Santana breaks our kiss before smiling at me and removing the condom, gently caressing me with her soft fingers before pushing my thighs apart and lying down between them. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens next; Santana's hot wet mouth encapsulating around me as she sucks gently. Her tongue slides along the underside before she removes her mouth completely to place wet kisses all over my dick and then repeating her motions. The more she sucks the bigger the build up inside me causing me to do nothing else other than release my load; right into Santana's mouth.

The sight of Santana lapping up every last bit of cum is enough for me to become hard again. When she successfully cleans me up she kisses my lips again letting me taste the salty mixture from her tongue and all I can think about is how much I want to taste her cum so I make that my mission for the rest of the night.

I passed the mission with flying colours.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Britt, wake up" I say, gently shaking Brittany.

"What" Brittany says sleepily? "I'm tired" she says, covering her face with the pillow but to be honest if I was her I would cover my naked body first, Brittany has it all on show so to say it is a little distracting is an understatement.

"I have to go home, it's already 5am" I say.

"What do you mean already, isn't five am way too early?" Brittany asks a little confused.

"It's my mom's last day and she thinks I am home so if I get back early enough no one will know that I didn't come home last night" I say. "I will call you later ok… last night was good, we should do it again."

"Ok but you know I am totally cool if we don't have sex like every time we see one another" Brittany says. "Whoa… I don't think I would have ever thought I would say that, anyway that is off target. What I meant was that; what we have is more than sex to me, I don't know where we are headed but I can assure you whatever is between us is not solely based on sex."

I kiss Brittany quickly. "I know, see you later" I say before leaving Brittany's room and exiting her apartment. I am not really ready for a heavy conversation about where Brittany and I are headed because all it does is panic me. I've obviously been in relationships before but they have never worked out so the fact that I have never had a really successful relationship and the fact that Brittany's never had a relationship at all scares the shit out of me.

When I arrive back at my apartment the whole place is in silence which means no one is up yet so I quietly sneak to my bedroom and put some pyjamas on before jumping into bed and letting sleep take over me. It comes as no surprise that the only thing… sorry I should say only person that comprises all my dreams is Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Good morning my favourite daughter" my mom says cheerily when I walk into the room. "Do you want French toast or an omelette?"<p>

"French toast is fine" I reply, taking up my place on a stool at the kitchen island.

"No problem" my mom replies before singing away to herself.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" I ask. "On second thoughts, don't answer that if it has anything to do with the fact that you are going to see dad after a few days away from him." I take a drink of the orange juice in front of me. "I have heard stories about you two that don't exactly sit well with me since I am your daughter and all."

"Yes… well let's not go into anything like that because I have heard some stories about my daughter that don't exactly make me feel all that good either" my mom replies. "On that note, how's Brittany?"

"Good as far as I know" I say. "I haven't seen her since last night" I lie. "But she seemed pretty fine then, aside from the Grace aspect of dinner she quite enjoyed herself as did I."

"Good, so are you two using protection" my mom asks causing me to spray the juice I just put in my mouth. "I wouldn't normally ask you this but obviously she has different capabilities compared with other people you have dated so I don't really want my grandchild out of wedlock if I can avoid it."

"We're fine" I reply, hoping that answer will get my point across without me having to go into too much detail.

"Fine as in covered with regards protection?" my mom asks and I nod before turning to face Quinn's room, internally begging that she will appear any second now to save me from going any further down this route with my mother. "When your dad and I first started courting and got married we were both very passionate and sexual people so it is only natural that those traits have rubbed off on you via genetics or whatever so I just want to know you are being careful."

"Mom, we're good… ok" I say. "Let's move on now, the less said about you and dad's relationship the better when it comes to me."

"Mrs Lopez, what dress shall I wear" Quinn says walking into the kitchen with a dress in each hand. "I have an important meeting with one of the professors so I want to know which would be better, it is a very important so I want to look the part" Quinn says.

"Remember call me Maribel" my mom replies. "And I would wear the one in your right hand, it says sophisticated and elegant yet it also displays maturity and professionalism."

"Thanks" Quinn says turning back around. "Oh hey Santana, I didn't see you there… what time did you get home?"

"Brittany and I had a coffee so I never got home until about half past eleven" I lie.

"Really because you were not here when I got a glass of water at quarter past midnight" Quinn says before walking to her room. When I turn back around to face my mom she just raises an eyebrow at me before smiling knowingly and turning back to the French toast. She totally knows I am lying… dammit.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Mercedes says when I open the apartment door. "Brittany and I just came over to say bye to your mom" Mercedes says while entering the apartment followed by Brittany who pecks me on the lips.<p>

"She is just getting ready just now, last minute packing" I say. "Do you girls want anything to eat or drink?"

"Can I get a diet soda?" Mercedes asks and I nod before looking at Brittany.

"I'm ok, I've just ate and had a cup of coffee but thanks for the offer" Brittany says and I nod with a smile.

"I will grab you a soda Mercedes" I say, disappearing into the kitchen to grab the drink and then reappearing. "I thought you were working today Britt, you too actually Mercedes."

"I don't start until 1pm" Brittany answers. "I am working until 9pm tonight."

"I've got part of my university placement to complete but it's not until 3pm" Mercedes says. "Is that a new dress?" Mercedes points to my dress and I nod. "It's quite cute actually."

"I wasn't really going for cute but I will take it as a complement" I tell my friend.

"What look were you going for then?" Brittany asks raising an eyebrow. "If cute wasn't it."

The sound of my mom crashing out of her bedroom with her suitcase prevents me from answering Brittany's question. "I don't know if you know this or not mom but doors usually get opened when someone wants to exit or enter, it stops things getting damaged as well as preventing crashing like you just did. If you had opened the door instead of lunging at it with your suitcase that crashing sound we just heard would have been prevented."

"Well if I had a daughter who was willing to help me then I would not have stumbled on my way out" my mom says glaring. "I am a tiny woman Santana, the least you could do is help me."

"I can help" Brittany says walking over to my mom and lifting the suitcase. "Where do you want it?" Brittany asks to which my mom points to the couch before disappearing to get her toiletries and packing them.

"I have left a gift for you on your bed Santana, ok" my mom says and I just nod. I wonder what it could be, I love my mom and all but she isn't exactly prone to giving out gifts unless it is for a special occasion. I hope it is something exiting. "You can open it after I leave." I nod again. "Anyway I think it is about time to go, I want to be at the airport in plenty of time so if there are any hiccups then I don't miss my flight."

"There is no need to lie, I know you only want to get there with plenty of time so you can peruse the duty free at your leisure" I say to my mom, she just ignores me though choosing to hug Mercedes then Quinn and then Brittany.

"Please don't hurt my daughter" I hear my mom whispering to Brittany as they hug.

"I won't, I promise" Brittany whispers back along with something else that I don't quite manage to catch. "Have a good flight" Brittany then tells my mom before they break their hug.

"Be good girls" my mom says to Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany. "Take care and I will see you soon" my mom says, blowing kisses to my three friends before she and I leave for the airport.

An hour and a half later I finally get back home. "Thank god that is over" I say, throwing myself to the couch after successfully dropping my mom off at the airport. "I take it everyone else left because it is way too quiet in here" I say before scanning the apartment and finding a note from Quinn that confirmed my suspicions, Mercedes and Brittany are away home and Quinn is out at the grocery store. "Oh… the gift" I say out loud, remembering my mom said she left me a gift. I quickly head to my room and find a wrapped parcel on the bed so I immediately open it, curiosity filling my body. Oh jeez… I should have known it wasn't an exciting gift. I can't believe my mom actually went out and bought ten packets of condoms and then wrapped them up in paper and left them for me. Why did I ever need to tell my mom I was dating Brittany… why?

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since my mom left, I never brought up the little gift she gave me to her. The only person who I told was Brittany whose responses were: 'how do you know they are the wrong size' and 'at least it saves us money from buying them and keeps us safe' which I suppose is sort of true but what I was more looking for was something that would distract me from the idea of my mom knowing I have sex with one of my best friends. In other news though, Brittany aced the interview that she had so now she is working for a pretty good sports therapy organisation but she hasn't got enough hours to drop Starbucks completely so she is still working a few odd shifts there too.<p>

"Why is there a half-naked Brittany in my kitchen?" Quinn asks when she enters the living room causing me to frown.

"Define half naked" I say, really hoping that it isn't as bad as it sounds.

"Brittany is in our kitchen in an extremely skimpy towel, presumably having just got out of a shower" Quinn says.

"Oh right" I say realising what Quinn meant. "Brittany stayed over last night so I guess she just got out of her morning shower."

"She stayed over?" Quinn enquires and I nod. "I didn't see her on the couch when I got in late last night."

"She didn't sleep on the couch, she slept in my room" I respond drinking a cup of coffee.

"I didn't see you on the couch either though" Quinn says confused.

"Let me break it down for you, Brittany slept in our apartment last night in my bed with me next to her" I say.

"Are you two having sex?" Quinn asks straight to the point.

"Right at this moment… no we're not" I say. "I am talking to you just now so it would be pretty hard for me to have sex right now."

"Have you had sex with her recently or not?" Quinn asks impatiently.

"Yes" I answer, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Talk about taking things slow, you only started dating not so long ago" Quinn tells me.

"I know… ok but I couldn't help it, she seduced me and I couldn't say no" I say. That is probably a bit of a fib because I think it is me that always initiates sex so technically I seduced her but Quinn doesn't need to know that.

"You need to be careful Santana" Quinn states. "Brittany is a nice girl and an extremely good friend but when it comes to relationships she doesn't have much experience so there is not much evidence to suggest if she is ready for that type of commitment, she is only twenty three years old."

"I don't want to be rude or anything but this is my choice, if I enjoy her company and get on well with her then I am entitled to date her" I say. "I know you are only looking out for me but I am a big girl, if Brittany hurts me then it is my own fault for allowing myself to be vulnerable to that." I sigh before taking a seat. "I always thought I was happy but when I am around Brittany I realise that what I had with Grace or when I was single was far from happy. I love the way I feel when I'm around Brittany and I think she is genuine about me too."

"And that's good, I'm just saying that there is no need to rush anything" Quinn says.

"I know but I am enjoying the pace we are going at" I say. Just then Brittany walks into the living room and sits next to me on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Britt can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Brittany says.

"Would you mind throwing some clothes on, Quinn is offended by your skimpy towel" I say causing Quinn to glare at me. "You just complained that there was a half-naked Brittany in your kitchen" I say to Quinn.

"I will put some clothes on… its cool" Brittany says standing up. "Guess I am too used to us being alone babe and forgetting that others may not like me walking around in a towel, I know Rachel doesn't like it when I do it but I just presumed that was because she has a crush on me so she found it hard to avert her eyes" Brittany says before walking into my bedroom.

"Does Rachel have a crush on Brittany?" Quinn whispers while leaning towards me. I can't help but laugh at her panicked face, as far as I am aware Brittany and Rachel have never viewed each other in a romantic sense before so I am guessing Brittany only said it to get to Quinn. "I have to admit, I am sort of falling for Rachel but if she likes Brittany then I need to halt my crush while I can. I can't be in another relationship where it feels like I am competing with someone else for my love's heart."

"Your love?" I question while smirking at my best friend.

"You know what I mean Lopez" Quinn sighs out before shutting up when Brittany resumes her place on the couch next to me.

"You know how I mentioned Rachel was coming back here for a bit?" Brittany asks and I nod. "Well Tina and her boyfriend Puck are now planning to come with her so I thought it would be nice if you two and Mercedes joined me and my friends for some dinner when they come, Puck's friend George is also coming so he will be joining us too."

"Sounds good" I say.

"I must warn you though, George is a ladies man so watch out" Brittany says. "If he goes anywhere near you with his flirty ways Santana then I will be right upon him. No one will mess with my girl… I mean you."

"That is a little rich coming from you is it not?" Quinn says to Brittany. "Santana was with grace and then you came with your flirty ways and broke that couple right up so why shouldn't this George give you a taste of your own medicine?"

"I would not have been able to break Santana and Grace up had their relationship been as solid as it should have" Brittany replies. "So I am not being pinned as the sole reason for breaking up a couple that you didn't actually like together" Brittany tells Quinn in a firm voice. "I am extremely serious about Santana, she's more than someone I am just dating."

"I know, she's your fuck buddy too" Quinn replies and I glare. "Just know that if you so much as just drop her when you think you are bored then I will be all upon you Brittany, you got me?" whoa, since when did Quinn start hating on Brittany.

"I'm not going to drop her Quinn" Brittany states. "Santana is important to me."

"Good" Quinn states. "So about Rachel having a crush on you… is that true?" Quinn asks. "I am developing feelings for Rachel but if she has feelings for someone else then I need to know before I get myself involved too much."

"I was only joking, Rachel doesn't have a crush on me" Brittany says. "Just a heads up though, if you hurt her then I will hurt you. The way I feel about Rachel is the same way you feel about Santana." Quinn just nods at Brittany who nods back.

* * *

><p>"Guess what babe" Brittany says when I walk into her apartment.<p>

"Hello to you too" I say kissing Brittany's lips.

"Sorry… hi" Brittany says.

"What do you seem so excited about?" I ask.

"Two things actually" Brittany says leading me to the living room. "One being that I have managed to secure a three month placement to work for a tennis player since their sports therapist is out injured; ironic I know but my company are responsible for providing a replacement and they picked me" Brittany tells me. "The second thing is that I have managed to score us some tickets to the upcoming Beyoncé concert and with brilliant seats as well."

"I am so happy for you Britt" I say kissing Brittany.

"You're going to the concert too" Brittany tells me smiling.

"I meant about the job Britt although I am pleased about the concert" I say. "I am really happy that you have finally found the job you have been waiting for, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks baby" Brittany says.

"I think this calls for a celebration, how about dinner on me?" I say.

"I would eat dinner off of you any day" Brittany says winking.

"Come on you" I say shaking my head but smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope chap was ok, let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for follows/favourites. Also thank you for all the reviews. In response to some of the reviews: Brittany genuinely does have feelings for Santana, Quinn doesn't hate Brittany she is just super protective about Santana, I will add some Faberry in and Santana is 21 years old. For the other reviews thank you for providing the feedback, I'm glad you like the fic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Brittany's POV

"SURPRISE!" I hear Rachel shout when she bursts into my bedroom causing Santana and I to both tug the duvet up our semi-naked bodies before Santana tucks her body in at my side.

"I don't want to be rude but… GET OUT" I say. "Rachel!... now please" I say when my best friend doesn't move.

"Nice to see you too" Rachel says before huffing and then walking out.

"She gone?" Santana mumbles from my side.

"Yeah" I reply. "Thank god we weren't completely naked."

"Yeah… no, I am actually fully naked" Santana says. "I got a little warm in the middle of the night so…"

"Oh really, so you are naked now then" I say curiously, raising an eyebrow before trying to lift the duvet cover up.

"No you don't" Santana says slapping my hand away from the duvet. "Rachel is through there so there is no way I am letting you anywhere near my naked body. You would somehow manage to persuade me into having sex but I am not doing that when we have company."

"Jeez thanks Rachel, you really could be a professional cockblocker" I sarcastically say out loud to no one in particular.

"I thought what we had wasn't all about the sex" Santana says.

"It isn't babe but when you are already in my bed naked, due to no persuasion on my part then it is pretty hard for me to not want to have sex with you" I say. "Do you see what I am saying?"

"I guess" Santana responds before leaning over the edge of the bed and picking up the t-shirt she discarded last night so she can put it on. "You should get dressed too Britt, Rachel's waiting."

"Well she can wait a bit longer" I say. "She wasn't supposed to come until 11am and it's only like seven or something."

"Its half past eleven so I would say she's late not early" Santana says.

"Whatever" I say before getting up and dressed and then Santana and I head to the living room.

"So you two do wear clothes?" Rachel says.

"You didn't like see anything did you?" Santana asks.

"What like hair or a foot?" Rachel questions back with a smirk on her face.

"No, I meant more… intimate parts if you will" Santana says.

"If by that you mean a set of boobs or Brittany's little friend downstairs then no I did not see anything" Rachel says. "If I did I would not be standing here right now. The thought of Brittany naked… yuck, she's my best friend which is just the same as a family member so it really is not a sight I wish to ever see or think about so let's move on."

"Good idea" I say. "Are Puck, Tina and George here?"

"No" Rachel says sighing. "Brittany do you actually ever listen? Tina told you on the phone that she will catch a flight with Puck and George tonight but I was still arriving today."

"Sorry, I've just been a little preoccupied of late" I say.

"Yes, I saw that this morning" Rachel says smirking at Santana and me.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant with my new job and stuff" I say.

"I take it you stayed overnight Santana" Rachel says to which Santana nods.

"Yeah she did stay last night" I say. "Santana quite often sleeps over here because with Quinn and her girlfriend having sex all the time it just isn't pleasant for Santana when she is trying to have a peaceful night at home." Rachel just nods her head, jealousy taking over her features.

"Britt that isn't nice" Santana tells me before looking at Rachel. "She's lying by the way. Quinn doesn't have a girlfriend nor does she have sex all the time and I don't actually stay here all that often."

"You know something Brittany…"

"I know a lot of things Rachel" I say smiling.

"It isn't nice to hurt people especially not your best friend" Rachel says. "I may not know Quinn all that well or have went on a proper date with her but what I do know is that I have feelings for her so making silly jokes about how she has a girlfriend just upsets me." Rachel then glares at me. "I would never do something like that to you, never."

"There is no need to be so dramatic Rachel, if Quinn did have another girlfriend I wouldn't have told you this way so you had to know it was a joke" I say.

"I think I am going to go home, give you ladies some time to catch up" Santana says. "I will give you a phone tonight Britt and we can plan our next date" Santana says before kissing me. "Thank you for cooking dinner last night" Santana says before disappearing into my room to get her stuff and get dressed.

"Going well is it" Rachel says.

"Yeah, really well" I say smiling. "I'm really falling for her Rach. I've never been in a relationship before so I don't really know how it feels but I would guess what I feel for Santana means that I have deep feelings for her." Every time I talk about Santana I can't seem to be able to finish one sentence before I am smiling like an idiot. "Have you made any plans to see Quinn?"

"I haven't made any yet but I thought I could text her today and see if she wants to meet up for something to eat tonight" Rachel says. "Does she ever mention me or anything?"

"Not really to me but she talks to Santana about you" I say.

"What does she say?" Rachel asks shyly while playing with the hem of her top.

"I don't know, you would need to ask Santana that but what I do know is that she likes you" I say. "When I jokingly said you had a crush on me Quinn got all jealous and panicky so I take it that means she likes you."

"I hope you told her that I do not have a crush on you" Rachel says sternly. "You better have told her the truth Brittany."

"Keep your hair on, yes I told her" I say. Santana then appears from my room all dressed and ready to leave.

"Nice seeing you again Rachel, talk to you later Britt" Santana says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and then leaving.

"Do you think I could text Quinn just now or is it too early since I only just arrived?" Rachel asks.

"Just text her, we're not in high school so stop acting all shy and weird" I say. "You were acting like a teenager earlier playing with your top and not making eye contact with me when you asked what she said about you."

"The situation just makes me a little nervous" Rachel says. "It's only because I really like her."

* * *

><p>"Everyone this is Puck, Tina's boyfriend and his friend George" I say. "Guys this is Santana, Quinn and Mercedes." After everyone gets introduced we sit down and take a look at the dinner menu. It turns out to be a pretty relaxed and comfortable evening.<p>

"Another glass of red babe?" I ask when I notice Santana's glass looking pretty empty.

"No thanks, I don't want to drink too much if we are heading to a few clubs after" Santana answers. "I wouldn't mind a glass of soda though."

"I will get the waiter" I say. "Does anyone else want another drink, I'm going to call the waiter over." Everyone just shakes their heads so I go ahead and order Santana and I some drinks when the waiter arrives. "You aren't too bored are you?" I ask.

"No, I'm enjoying myself" Santana answers smiling. "It is actually quite fun to see Quinn acting all nervous and shy compared to her usual attitude of 'I'm not scared of anything.' It is nice to see her and Rachel getting along so well, it has been a while since I last saw her look this happy."

"Rachel's the same, her last boyfriend was a bit of a tool so it is nice to see her looking happy" I say. "Is your steak ok so far?" I ask.

"Perfect" Santana answers. "Yours ok?"

"Yeah although I am not too enamoured with the sauce. I don't like white wine in my food so much" I say causing Santana to laugh.

"Why did you order it then?" Santana asks.

"In all honesty I am not really a fan of big posh restaurants like these so when I looked at the menu all I could decipher from it was a burger and a steak" I say. "I would have went for the burger if I thought I would get away with eating it with my hands but judging by all the stuck up posh people in here I doubt that would be polite so I went for the steak." Santana smiles gently at me. "The cheapest steak on the menu was the one in a white wine sauce so I settled for that."

"I don't like posh restaurants either but Rachel seemed pretty insistent that we came here" Santana says. "I promise on our next dinner date we will go somewhere more comfortable where we can eat with our hands if we want."

"That's sounds like something I would like" I say before kissing Santana. "I know I told you earlier but you really do look beautiful tonight. I'm glad you wore the necklace I bought you because I wasn't sure if you would like it or not but since you have it on I presume you do."

"I love it Britt, no one has ever bought me something like this for no reason before" Santana says. "Actually no one has bought me something like this period never mind for no reason."

"You deserve to be treated, god knows you've been dating me for a while so you are due something nice for your troubles" I say.

"Britt, if I didn't like you then I wouldn't date you" Santana says. "It is as simple as that." Santana gives me a firm kiss on the cheek before we finish the rest of our meal.

* * *

><p>"The first round is on Brittany" Rachel declares when we enter one of my favourite nightclubs.<p>

"Excuse me, what makes you think that?" I ask.

"You're the one who is loaded now thanks to your new job" Tina says.

"I wouldn't say I am loaded guys" I say. "Puck still earns more than me. Why is he not buying the first round?"

"I don't mind buying the first one, we are all going to buy one anyway" Puck says. "Or we could all just put some money into a kitty and just buy drinks from that."

"Let's do that" George says.

"My baby is a genius right?" Tina says smiling.

"He's not exactly a genius" I say getting a slap from Rachel and a glare from Tina. I have no problems with Puck but there is one thing that bothers me; the fact that he is a policeman. It doesn't get to me that much apart from the fact that I still hate how strict he was with me when we first met, he's cool now though. "I was just being funny guys, lighten up."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Do you not like dating Santana anymore?" I hear Rachel ask Brittany. My heart immediately sinks, here I am falling for Brittany more every day while she is having doubts about me.

"It's not that I don't like dating her, I just… dating is fun but I don't think I can keep doing it. I want…" I don't wait to hear the rest of Brittany's sentence so instead I just go and find Quinn. I know for a fact that if I did keep listening then I would probably hear something that I didn't want to hear and I'm not sure how much hurt I could take.

"Hey honey, you ok?" Quinn asks and I nod. "Rachel and I are going out for lunch on Monday when I am finished university."

"Very good" I say smiling. It is not a real smile but I don't want to put a downer on things when Quinn is so happy. "Did you two get a good chance to talk tonight?"

"Yeah, we talked a lot on the phone and via text before but tonight was even better because I felt like we connected on another level" Quinn says, clearly struggling to keep the smile off of her face.

"I'm happy for you" I say genuinely.

"Thanks" Quinn says smiling. "Do you think we should go and rescue Mercedes from Puck's friend George?" Quinn asks. George seems like a nice guy but he does have a habit of talking about his car dealership company a lot so since Mercedes and he are the only single ones, unless you want to count me and Britt, then she keeps getting left alone with him and I think she is bored.

"I think we should" I say before we head over to the table. "Hey, you two not dancing?" I ask.

"No we're happy just having a drink and chatting" Mercedes answers. Mercedes was dating this guy but then things sort of slowed down until they eventually stopped completely so I think she is just happy being single at the moment. "How are things going with your girlfriend's?" Mercedes asks Quinn and me with a smile before raising her eyebrow.

"Good" Quinn replies. "Rachel and I are taking things slow and really getting to know one another so it's progressing just nicely."

"Good" Mercedes says.

"So how long have you two been together with Brittany?" George asks me. "Tina and Puck speak highly of her."

"Oh… we're not together, just dating" I reply.

"Could have fooled me" George says. "You totally look and act like a couple."

"Yeah, well we're not" I say, a little harsher than I should have. for a time I actually thought we were a couple but judging by the way Brittany kept ogling that woman dancing then I presume she is just not ready yet. I knew this would come and bite me on the butt. Numerous times tonight I have looked over and saw Brittany drooling over the sight of some half-naked woman dancing. That tied with the conversation I heard between her and Rachel is really getting to me, I know we are just dating but it does upset me.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

"I'm so excited Tina" I say.

"Why?" she asks. "Oh my god, did Quinn agree to be your girlfriend. I am so happy for you honey."

"No, not that" I say. "I was chatting to Brittany earlier and she was telling me that she doesn't know how much longer she can date Santana" I say. "She said that dating is fun but she wants more, Tina our little Brittany has fallen so hard. She doesn't just want to date Santana, she wants them to be a proper couple."

"This is amazing" Tina says. "No offence to Brittany but I was never sure if she would ever fall for someone enough for her to stop her player ways but she has and it makes me so happy."

"You sound happier than you were when Puck told you he loves you" I say.

"I know but its Brittany we're talking about. Who would have thought that a girl like Santana would come along and suddenly Brittany would act like a different person" Tina says.

"You are right, I wouldn't even be able to have predicted this six months ago" I say.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you Rachel?" Quinn asks and I nod.

"I will leave you two lovebirds alone" Tina says winking before walking off.

"Sorry about her" I say smiling at Quinn.

"It's ok" Quinn replies. "Rachel you know I like you right?" Quinn asks and I nod. "Good because I really do and every time I see or talk to you I can't stop smiling." I myself end up smiling at Quinn's words. "However, Santana is my best friend so if anything were ever to go badly between Santana and Brittany then I would be all up on Brittany so since you are Brittany's best friend then I sense there could end up being problems between you and me."

"I sort of get what you are saying and although Brittany is my best friend, I am also able to understand honesty and truth" I say. "If Brittany does do something wrong or hurt Santana then it doesn't mean to say that I will automatically take Brittany's side or anyone's for that matter" I say before leading Quinn to sit down. "I get that you are protective about Santana because I am about Brittany too but I do feel that it wouldn't be our business to butt in if something happened between our friends unless it was major of course."

"I guess you are right, it is just sometimes difficult when you are dating the best friend of the person your best friend is dating" Quinn says. "I have been hurt pretty badly in the past so I just get over protective because I never want Santana to go through what I did. I like Brittany but she did used to sleep around so it is only natural I get a little suspicious."

"I get that but people do change, I wasn't exactly an angel either but I'm not like that now" I admit. "If someone has true feelings for someone else and really does like them a lot then they will do their utmost to ensure the person they like doesn't get hurt" I say before looking at Quinn. "I can tell you right now without a shadow of a doubt Brittany has deep feelings for Santana so I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Quinn smiles at me before saying "Let's go and dance." We then head up to the dance floor where we spot Brittany carrying out every solo move possible before winking at us. I just ignore the wink and focus all my attention on the gorgeous woman in front of me.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Hey baby girl" I say slipping my arms around Santana's waist from behind. "Where have you been, I thought you were going to join me on the dance floor" I say before kissing Santana on the neck. "You smell awesome babe" I say. "Not in a creepy way obviously I just mean… you know what I mean." I slide around so that I am standing face to face with Santana. "Are you ok, you don't look particularly happy?" I ask but Santana just shrugs. "Seriously babe, what's wrong. I know I am not the most observant when it comes to feelings but I can tell that you don't look your usual self."

"I am fine Brittany" Santana says, breaking away from my hold.

"Clearly you're not babe" I disagree with her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"To be honest with you Brittany, I am just a little upset with you" Santana says.

"Upset with me?" I question. "What did I do to make you upset?" Santana doesn't really answer my question. "I don't know what I have done wrong babe, are you upset that I didn't pay enough attention to you at dinner or something?"

"Jeez Brittany, I'm not that type of girl" Santana says. "Personally I don't like it when people are all clingy, I need some space too."

"What's wrong then?" I ask.

"I just get the impression that you are not telling me the truth" Santana answers.

"The truth about what?" I say. "As far as I am aware I've never lied to you babe."

"The truth about how you feel about us dating" Santana says. "If your heart is not in it any more than I would prefer that you tell me now because if you don't then I don't know if I could take the hurt."

"Of course my heart is in it babe, I am so into us dating" I say.

"Funny that because I heard you tell Rachel a completely different thing" Santana says, annoyance lacing her tone. "I took a big risk by dating you so I am not here to be messed around with, I have never asked you for anything because it's not like we are girlfriends or anything but I thought honesty would be implied and I wouldn't need to ask for that."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused about what's happening.

"I'm not stupid Brittany, I know you can't handle dating me anymore" Santana says. "All you have done all night is prove to me how much you really haven't changed."

"Excuse me, what does that mean?" I ask annoyed. "I'm not trying to change" I say, earning a scoff from Santana. "What's the scoff for?" I ask but Santana just shrugs. "My sleeping around in the past was never one of my better ideas but just because I am no longer doing that doesn't mean I want to be a different person and change, I just want to be a better version of myself but I am still Brittany."

"If that's your story" Santana says before walking to the bar.

"Is she normally this weird when drunk?" I ask Quinn and Mercedes since them two know her better than anyone. "The only times I remember her being drunk were when we slept together and then when she downed all the vodka she could find on New Year's Eve."

"She does get a little overzealous at times when drunk but not always in a positive sense" Mercedes says. "She is a lot more sensitive emotionally if you know what I mean, if she was a little angry sober she would be like a bear drunk but if she was happy when sober she would be ecstatic and giggly drunk." I nod slightly. "Everything is more heightened if you will."

I decide to go over to the bar to see if Santana is ok but that apparently seemed to be the wrong thing to do, either that I said the wrong thing because the next thing I know Santana is super angry and saying all this stuff about how I never actually liked her and I was only interest in her because I knew she would give in and sleep with me. None of that is true at all, it is all far from the truth.

"I think you need to calm down babe" I say.

"I don't really care what you think" Santana says with attitude.

"Don't talk to me like that" I say. "I don't like confrontation but I am not going to stand here and let you talk to me in such a tone."

"Just leave me alone Brittany" Santana says before sighing. "Or better still, why don't you go do what you're good at… fuck every chick in this club because I know that's what you want" Santana says. Stabbing me one hundred times would have probably hurt less than that low jibe. "Once a player, always a player" Santana says angrily. "Fool me once, shame on you but if you fool me twice shame on me so make no mistake whatever was between us is done; including our friendship." Santana then storms off leaving me, our friends and a few bystanders completely shocked.

"Oh wow, didn't expect that" Tina says but I just glare at her.

"I should go after her" Quinn says, giving me an evil stare before walking off.

"Go with Quinn if you want Berry, I am not asking you to choose between your best friend and girlfriend" I say after observing Rachel deeply deliberating whether to go with Quinn or stay with me. "I still love you, now go." Rachel doesn't move though so I just shrug and proceed to walk away.

"Wait, Puck and I will come home with you" Tina shouts to me.

"I'm not going home but you guys can" I say, walking further away.

"Where are you going then?" Puck asks.

"To go and do what I am good at" I say before disappearing from the sight of my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope chapter was ok. Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters other than my own.**

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Rachel's POV

"Do you think I should phone Quinn?" I ask as I pace around Brittany's living room.

"Why?" Tina asks. "I don't really think calling your girlfriend for a booty call will do anything to help."

"I meant, do you think I should phone Quinn to ask her if she has seen Brittany since last night" I state glaring at my friend. "Maybe Brittany wound up at Quinn's apartment and that's where she has been all night."

"I doubt it, you do remember Quinn shares an apartment with Santana so the last person Brittany wants to see is that bitch" Tina says. "It was absolutely disgusting the way she spoke to Brittany, if my boyfriend was not a policeman then I would have smacked Santana across the jaw. It was vile what she said, absolutely vile."

"It was Tina and we will make sure she never has the chance to treat Brittany like that again" I say. "Puck, why don't you and George go out for some breakfast and Tina and I will wait for Brittany getting home."

"Yeah you boys go, you're not much help anyway. All you have done is complain about your stomachs being empty" Tina says.

"Brittany is a big girl babe, she will come home when she is ready" Puck tells Tina before kissing her. "See you ladies later." Puck and George then leave while Tina and I try and think of where Brittany could be. Normally I don't get too panicked when Brittany doesn't come home until the morning because she used to have a lot of one night stands but this time is different, last night she was genuinely hurt and vulnerable so I am a little more than concerned that I haven't heard nor seen her since.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Morning" I say as I enter the kitchen but Quinn just ignores me. "Is there enough bread for me to make some toast?" I ask but Quinn just holds up an empty bread packet. "I will have cereal then" I say approaching the milk but before I get there Quinn empties the rest of it into her cup of tea and then throws the empty carton at me.

"We're out of milk" she says before disappearing into her bedroom. I guess I am skipping breakfast today, I wasn't really in the mood for eating anyway after last night. "I'm going out" Quinn says after coming out of her bedroom all dressed. "I'm not sure when I will be back but that is not really your business anyway" Quinn states coldly. "Have a nice day with your guilty conscience because if I was you I would as sure as hell feel guilty about what I had done, especially if it involved hurting someone who really cared about me."

"Quinn I…" I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't, I was gunning for Brittany last night until Mercedes informed me this morning about the whole thing" I say. "I genuinely thought Brittany had really hurt you last night until Mercedes filled me in on the bits that I missed and it turns out you were the little bitch dealing out all the vicious words to one of your best friends, better still the girl you were dating, the girl that was even more than just a best friend." Quinn puts her jacket on before turning to me one last time. "I am so disappointed in you Santana. I am actually ashamed to know you right now never mind be your best friend." With those words Quinn leaves the apartment, making sure to slam the door as she does so. I probably did exaggerate last night but I don't think it was all my fault. Brittany was constantly staring at other women, oh god now I sound like a jealous idiot.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Anyone home" I shout when I enter my apartment. Not two seconds later and Rachel is rushing to hug me. "You're suffocating me Rachel" I say, peeling my best friend's arms off releasing her tight grip on my waist.

"I am so glad you are home" Rachel says sighing before slapping me on the arm. "Where have you been all night, I have been worried sick?"

"I just needed some time out" I say honestly. "I really have no idea what happened last night when Santana started saying all this nasty shit so I just needed to blow off some steam and do some thinking." I pour myself some coffee from the freshly brewed pot before taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools. "I stayed at a friend's house after I met her at a bar."

"What friend?" Tina asks.

"Louise… she works at Starbucks with me. We're not extremely close friends but we're friends" I say. "We had a few drinks, I flirted with her for a while until she gave in and finally took me back to her place" I say, observing my friends listening to me. "I kissed her, she kissed me back and then she led me through to her bedroom and…"

"Ok, we don't need to know the rest" Tina says. "We know how sex works."

"That's the thing though, we didn't have sex" I admit. "I didn't like the way she kissed me and when we were about to… you know, I jumped off the bed. I couldn't do it, as much as Santana hurt me last night I felt guilty even trying to kiss someone else. I had to force myself to kiss Louise so when it came to almost having sex I just couldn't go through with it" I say. "After that Louise let me sleep on her couch."

"You have nothing to feel guilty for, you're single Brittany" Tina tells me.

"I'm not though, am I?" I say. "I know I am but what I mean is that I have feelings for someone so technically I'm not free or available." I turn to face my friends. "I know I have to overcome these feelings for Santana but having sex with the first girl I see is not me anymore, I don't want to act like that. I want to be in a relationship so since that won't be with Santana then I'm not going to sleep with anyone else until I know I want to be their girlfriend."

"Ok" Rachel says nodding her head. "We want you to be happy so we will support you no matter what."

"Thanks" I say. "I think I am going to go for a lie down."

"Ok, but promise me one thing" Tina says and I nod. "Don't wallow or mope around because of Santana. She isn't worth wasting your time thinking about her."

"I know, I am not going to let her consume all my thoughts but it will take me some time to fully get over her" I say.

"That's completely understandable" Rachel says.

"I'm going for some rest, I have a long day tomorrow" I say. "After I finish work I have agreed to do the late shift at Starbucks" I say before heading into my room. I'm really enjoying working for this Sport's therapy company but I am still only getting like twenty-five hours a week so I still need to cover some shifts in Starbucks to keep my income steady.

I think I must have slept for a couple of hours before I suddenly got woken up by the sound of laughter in the living room so I make my way through there and find Rachel and Quinn sitting on a picnic rug in the middle of the floor. "What's happening here?" I ask.

"We are having a picnic" Rachel says. "We couldn't be bothered carrying all of our things to the park so we decided just to have one in the living room, we didn't wake you did we?"

"Sort of, I heard laughing" I say.

"I'm sorry, we can head out if you want to get some rest" Rachel says but I shake my head.

"It's ok, I was thinking of going out for a run anyway so you girls carry on" I say. "I will text you on my way home Rachel in case you two take this picnic to the bedroom while I'm out and don't want disturbed."

"It's quite alright, you don't need to text" Rachel says blushing slightly. "Quinn and I are taking things slow for now."

"Ok" I say smiling. "Where are Tina and the boys?" I ask.

"At their hotel" Rachel answers. Tina, Puck and George decided to book a hotel for their trip here so that my flat wasn't too crowded and Tina and Puck could get some couple time if you follow. Rachel being the tight-ass that she is decided to stay in my guestroom, save her some cash from shelling out for a hotel. "Tina was going to cook tonight for us all so be here for 6pm."

"When you say us all…?" I ask.

"You, me, Tina, Puck, George and Mercedes and Quinn is that's ok?" Rachel says.

"Yeah that's fine, I would prefer if Santana didn't come though" I say. "I don't want to split the group or say you guys need to take sides but just for just now I don't really want to socialise with Santana."

"Santana isn't invited so don't worry" Rachel assures me.

"Are you ok that I attend dinner?" Quinn asks and I nod. "I know I am Santana's best friend but I do agree she was in the wrong so you won't get any hassle from me."

"You're still my friend Quinn, I am not that petty that I would fall out with you just because you are friends with Santana" I say. "Santana hurt me but all I want to do is move on."

"Good" Quinn says. "She and I are not seeing eye to eye at the moment either so I am trying to keep out of her way too."

* * *

><p>It's Tuesday which means I have a day off, yesterday was a tiresome day so I am looking forward to some relaxing time today before work again tomorrow. Rachel's going to an audition today while Tina and Puck are going with George to visit some of Puck's old friends who moved here last year so I am hoping to get a peaceful day at home. I don't want to have too much lazy time today because all I will think about is the other night which I don't want to do because I am slowly beginning to get Santana out of my head, slowly I know but it doesn't sting as much anymore.<p>

After I came out of the shower I found a text from Quinn which I immediately reply to.

**From Quinn: Hey Brittany, fancy some lunch together since Rachel is preoccupied today and you and I are on our lonesome xx**

**To Quinn: Sure why not. Don't expect me to be your backup Rachel, I don't see you the same way she sees you ;)**

**From Quinn: don't worry, I don't see you that way either xx**

**To Quinn: cool, so where and when for lunch?**

**From Quinn: my place say 1pm. Got the apartment to myself xx**

**To Quinn: no probs, see you in a bit x**

Lunch with Quinn will be a welcome distraction even if it is at the same apartment Santana lives in. Santana won't be home though so it should be cool plus there is no way I am letting Santana spoil things, Quinn and I used to hang out a fair amount together without Santana so there is no reason not to continue. Life doesn't revolve around Santana Lopez despite how much she would disagree with me.

When I arrive at Quinn's apartment building I give her a quick text on the elevator on my way up.

**To Quinn: Hey, I'm on my way up in the elevator x**

After I press send I immediately get a reply.

**From Quinn: Ok, I'm finishing getting ready in my bedroom but the apartment door is open so just come in xx**

When the elevator arrives on the correct floor I exit it and make my way over to the apartment and walk inside. However, when I get inside Santana is in the kitchen cooking and Quinn is nowhere to be seen or heard. "Is Quinn home?" I ask, already dreading the answer to be a 'no'.

"Nope, she's been out with Mercedes since 9am" Santana answers. "Clothes shopping for something for Quinn to wear to a date with Rachel."

"I see" I say. "Goodbye" I say before walking back to where I entered but before I can leave Santana grabs my arm.

"Wait" Santana says but I just shrug her off. Clearly Santana blatantly chooses to ignore the indication that I don't want to be near her. "Britt, don't go. I've made us lunch."

"And…" I say. "Surely you are not naïve enough to think a bit of lunch will excuse what you did, how you hurt me." I can't believe Quinn would agree to help Santana with this, she knows how I feel about the other night. Quinn better expect a confrontation about this because there is no way I am letting her away with this. Seeing Santana is the last thing I want or need right now.

"I am sorry, I just want a chance to explain" Santana says. "Hear me out, please."

"No" I say. "I don't want to hear what you have to say at all, you're not the person I thought you were so I don't really want to be in your presence at all."

"Britt" Santana says placing her hands on my hips. "Look at me" she says softly but I don't look at her. If I look at her I know I will give in but I can't do that. Santana gently guides my face round to look at her with her finger. "Please" she pleads but I don't do or say anything. The next thing I know Santana's lips are on mine but I just stand there frozen on the spot, not even moving one inch of my being until my brain registers what is happening so I gently try to push Santana off. This only causes Santana to hold me tighter and kiss me harder which in turn makes me push her off more forcefully causing her to stumble back.

"Don't dare do that again" I spit. "I apologise if I pushed you too hard but don't ever kiss me again. I refuse to be manipulated like that, you know I have a weakness when it comes to you but that does not give you the right to think you can just kiss me or touch me."

"I know there's still something between us" Santana says.

"I'm not going to lie of course there is but it doesn't mean without hard work and effort that I won't get over my feelings" I say, I do not want to give her any ammunition that would make her think that just because I have feelings for her she can play to my weaknesses. "It was no secret that I had feelings for you so I am not exactly going to suddenly get over my feelings within two days but make no mistake that does not mean that I want to have anything to do with you, you hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me before and I never thought I would ever have to say that sentence to you."

"Have lunch with me and let me explain please" Santana all but begs.

"No, when I say no I mean it" I tell her.

"Please Brittany, don't go" Santana pleads. "All you have to do is eat the food I prepared and listen, you can leave right after I have said what I need to say and you don't need to see me again" Santana says. "I am not trying to trick you or anything, I just want to tell you why I said and felt the way I did."

"Fine but if I want to leave at any point then I will" I say seriously. I know I have done a complete 180 degrees but I would like to know why she thought it was acceptable to treat me the way she did.

"Thank you" Santana says but I am not doing it for her. "Take a seat, I made us roast chicken Panini's and carrot soup" Santana says. She needn't think making me some of my favourite foods will suddenly make me forgive her.

* * *

><p>"I could have lied and said I did have sex with someone else but unlike you Santana I am not a mean person" I say. "I may have tried to make you jealous in the past by saying something like that but I would never do it now, now that we have got so close and opened up so much to one another."<p>

"I am glad you didn't sleep with someone the other night" Santana says but I just glare at her.

"You have no right to be glad" I state. "I only told you that to prove how different we are, I would never intentionally hurt you the way you hurt me" I say. "I did kiss someone but that's not your business because like you said, there is nothing between us anymore not even friendship."

"I didn't mean it when I said it" Santana says sadly but I just try to ignore her victim-esque responses. She's the one who has hurt me so she doesn't get to play the victim.

"You know what hurts the most, that you didn't trust me" I say. "It doesn't matter whether you heard the whole conversation or none of it or just half of it because if you trusted me then you would have known that all I wanted was you." I take a deep breath before continuing. "If I wasn't serious about you then I would have told you because our friendship means something to me so I would've never risked that."

"I'm sorry" Santana says.

"Not good enough, why do something so nasty in the first place if you wind up being sorry" I say. "You say sorry if you accidentally do something but what you did was no accident. I have no idea why you said those nasty things to me but I guess you are not the girl I thought you were and you are certainly not the girl I have feelings for."

"Britt, I was drunk so the alcohol clouded my thoughts" Santana says.

"No honey, that isn't an excuse" I say. "No matter how drunk you were you still wouldn't react the way you did just because of alcohol. Feel free to make as many excuses as you want, make them until the cows come home for all I care but don't expect me to sit here and listen." I stand up from my chair and gather my stuff. "Tell Quinn her little plan didn't work, luring me here on false pretences isn't going to suddenly make me forgive you" I say before walking to the apartment door. "Take care Santana, good luck with the rest of university and good luck with the rest of your life. I wish you the best in everything you do."

"Why do you need to talk like it is the last time you will see me?" Santana asks.

"Because it probably is the last time" I say genuinely. "The best thing is that we keep out of one another's way."

"We can't avoid one another forever, our apartments are not that far apart" Santana says.

"I know but we can try" I say before eventually leaving the apartment. I can't help but let the tears flow from my eyes, I would have spent all of my time and energy on Santana had she been the girl I thought she was. I just don't understand why she hurt me so much, what did I ever do to deserve the way she treated me.

"Brittany, please come back inside" Santana says. She must have followed me out of the building. "I don't think we can leave things like this."

"You are the one that ruined it" I say. "You ruined everything Santana, you not only ruined our friendship but you ruined the chance of me actually ever being happy."

"Can we please go back inside so we can talk about this properly?" Santana asks and I nod. I don't particularly want to be sitting outside crying where the whole world can see me. We take the elevator back up to Santana's floor and enter her apartment. "Do you want something to drink?" Santana asks.

"No, all I want is to know why you treated me so horribly" I say. "I was under the impression that we were on the same page and we were both working towards the idea of becoming girlfriends but I take it I was the only one."

"You weren't" Santana says.

"Then why did you say so many hurtful things to me?" I ask. "You called me a liar, accused me of not wanting to date you anymore, you were cheeky to me and you made the assumption that I was only with you so that I could get into your pants despite the fact that I told you on a number of occasions that that was far from the truth."

"I know I overreacted" Santana says. "It was just a mixture of everything plus the alcohol and all my insecurities that got to me." Santana then gestures for me to take a seat on the couch with her which I do. "You are the first girl I have felt like this about, you mean more to me than any other girl ever has including Grace so when I heard you say you didn't want to date me anymore or when I saw you looking at other women I jumped to conclusions."

"That still is not an excuse Santana, all you had to do was ask me how I really felt and I would have told you" I say. "You didn't need to start shouting or tell me to go fuck every chick in the club or whatever you said" I say. "Taking shots at me like that makes me think that you never cared for me at all. Sure I have a colourful past but I thought I had proved that I wasn't like that anymore."

"I am sorry, I acted like a jealous idiot because I couldn't stand the thought of you not wanting to date me anymore so I thought it made sense to hurt you before you hurt me" Santana says.

"Congratulations, you succeeded" I say. "Well done."

"I honestly didn't mean it" Santana says. "Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"I…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope chapter was ok. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
